El Ultimo Refugio
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Año 2033.Tras una guerra nuclear, amplias zonas del mundo han quedado destruidas y radioactivas. El metro de Moscú se ha convertido en el ultimo refugio del hombre. Ichigo Kurosaki abandona su estacion, y junto con Rukia Kuchiki deberan emprender un viaje para tratar de proteger a la red entera contra una siniestra amenaza ya que los humanos no estan solos en el subsuelo...
1. Entra al metro

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo esta historia, si es verdad otra loca adaptación mía así como la adaptación del half-life, pero esta vez es del juego "metro 2033" basado en la obra del escritor ruso Dmitri Glujovski una novela épica en verdad que nos narra y muestra la realidad humana, y como a pesar de haber causado su propia destrucción aún siguen siendo egoístas, el libro mescla aventura, horror postapocaliptico y psicología humana, en verdad un historia rebuena, pero como es una adaptación a Bleach tratare de hacerla más amena e introducirle algunos personajes que encajen con los personajes del anime, tratare en lo posible de evitar el off; si quieren busquen el libro o el videojuego están muy buenos en verdad, espero que la historiales guste! y anímense a dar un review.

Este cap será el prólogo de la historia el cual no aparece en el libro (aparece en "entra en el metro", un corto muy bueno), además le he cambiado algunas cosas y le he agregado otras coas más, les aviso por si al caso hallan jugado el juego o leído el libro y no se ubiquen en la trama.

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

Nota: si encuentran alguna falla gramatical o ortográfica le pido disculpa, el motivo es que tengo que escribir con mi iPhone porque no estoy en casa.

* * *

Prologo:

_Moscu 2013..._

_A_ través de la puerta de un frío y oscuro apartamento se veía a un hombre de mediana edad, estaba fumando mientras veía pensativo la triste ciudad por la ventana, a su lado en una vieja mesa, se hallaba un antiguo aparato de radio De la era sovietica.

En ese momento de los altavoces del viejo aparato de radio empezó a surgir unas voces:

-_Los misiles…. (Estática)….misiles…americanos...sido lanzados…sistema…antimisiles...fallaron…respuesta… rusa…misiles…nucleares…_

Al hombre al escuchar la palabra misiles, se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, y se apresuró a ponerse los audífonos y escuchar el mensaje completo.

-_es el fin los misiles han sido lanzados, es el fin los misiles han sido lanzados, repito los misiles han sido lanzados, han sido lanzados…_

._.

En una de las estaciones del metro de los suburbios de la ciudad, Isshin Kurosaki, caminaba llevando de la mano a su hijo Ichigo Kurosaki, mientras cargaba a su hija Karin, y con la otra mano jalaba a su esposa Masaki para que entraran a la estación donde debían tomar un tren lo más rápido posible para llegar a los suburbios industriales, el punto más alejado de la ciudad, allí quizás estarían a salvo de las explosiones.

Isshin era un hombre alto de contextura atlética y de cabello negro, era capitán de la fuerza aérea rusa, y por ello se podía permitir vivir en uno de los tranquilos suburbios de clase media-alta de Moscu, pero ahora tenía que llevar a su familia lo más lejos de ahí, ya que estos suburbios también eran un objetivo.

(Flashback)

Isshin estaba en su sótano hablando por radio con el general Yamamoto, este le había informado de algo que lo dejo helado, "los norteamericanos han lanzado sus misiles contra Rusia", al principio había tratado de convencer a Yamamoto de no contestar el ataque sino más bien utilizar el sistema antimisiles, pero tuvo que desistir al escuchar lo que le dijo el viejo comandante por radio. "Los sistemas antimisiles habían fallado"; además le dijo que debía presentarse inmediatamente en el Bunker de la base "Gotei 13".

En esos momentos un sudor frio bajo por la espalda y rostro de la cabeza de los Kurosaki, al menos para su suerte se encontraba en casa al lado de su familia, entonces lo decidió, debía salvar a su familia debía hacer todo lo posible para llevarlos al bunker, pero además debía avisarle a su primo para que pudiera salvarse junto con sus sobrinos: Kukaku, Kaien y Ganju que tenia la misma edad de Ichigo, Sabia que si le avisaba a su primo del ataque el comandante le daría de baja y lo exiliaría, pero no podía permitir que ellos murieran, si lo exiliaban no le importaba con tal de que su esposa e hijos así como sus sobrinos estuvieran a salvo, además era su deber como cabeza de la familia Shiba-Kurosaki.

Isshin después de contactar a su primo, subió de inmediato a la habitación de sus hijos, Ichigo se encontraba jugando con sus hermanas gemelas recién nacidas, así que le fue fácil ubicarlos a los tres, desde la habitación de sus hijos mientras preparaba una maleta con ropa invernal y resistente grito a sus esposa, Masaki, para que también alistara otro maletín y buscara las llaves del auto.

Ya tenía todo listo, salió de casa y subió al auto, su esposa le pregunto que sucedía y él se lo dijo en voz baja para evitar que Ichigo escuchara, Masaki al igual que el cambio su semblante alegre por uno lleno de terror y angustia.

-Papa, ¿nos vamos de viaje?, ¿vamos a visitar al Tío Shinji?- pregunto Ichigo a su padre quien manejaba apresuradamente el auto.

-Ichigo, por favor no le hables a papa, está ocupado conduciendo- contesto Masaki sonriendo a su hijo y contemplando a sus gemelas que dormían indiferentes al peligro.

-Está bien.- dijo Ichigo limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

-Rayos ya han pasado 10 minutos, no nos queda casi tiempo.-Exclamo Isshin en voz baja.

El pelinegro estaciono el auto frente a un comercio de computadoras cercano a la entrada de una estación de Metro.

-Masaki, por favor baja a los niños- dijo la cabeza de los Kurosaki apagando el motor de coche y bajando del auto.

El joven capitán Kurosaki abrió la maletera del auto, saco las maletas y saco un arma que tenía escondida como medida de seguridad, la guardo escondiéndola entre su ropa y cargo las maletas hasta donde Masaki que avanzaba hacia la estación del metro cargando a las gemelas con Ichigo a su lado. Isshin cogió de la mano a Ichigo y cargo a una de las gemelas y le dio la maleta más ligera a su esposa para que lo ayudara.

(Fin del Flashback)

A la entrada de la estación Isshin pago los pasajes, y ayudo a su esposa a bajar, la gente a su alrededor salía y entraba a la estación como en un día normal, el pelinegro se sentía culpable de no poder alertar a esta gente, pero si lo hacía sabía que igual esa gente moriría ya que a los búnkeres solo dejaban a entrar a los oficiales y a sus familias.

Al llegar hasta el andén el joven capitán vio como Masaki se sentaba en una de las bancas del andén, en su rostro pudo visualizar el temor y angustia que sentía, Isshin paso una mano por la espalda de su esposa, y cuando esta levanto la vista, el pelinegro le sonrió.

A lo lejos venia el tren, por los altavoces de la estación se podía oír como anunciaban su llegada

Isshin tomo a su familia y la hizo subir al tren, consiguió un lugar para Masaki que cargaba a las gemelas y el cargo a Ichigo mientras el tren avanzaba hasta los suburbios industriales, hacia el bunker de "Gotei 13", su salvación.

._.

El hombre de mediana edad dejo los audífonos aun lado y salió corriendo con una expresión de profundo terror en su rostro, no podía creer lo que le había dicho su primo Isshin, ¿Rusia iba a desaparecer bajo el fuego nuclear?, tenía que salvar a sus hijos Kukaku, Kaien y a Ganju que solo tenía 4 años; al estar en esa zona de paso pues estaba visitando a un viejo amigo no tenía ropa disponible a la mano, no le importo lo que pasara entro al departamento de su amigo y al no encontrarlo fue directamente una de las habitaciones y busco y hecho en una maleta toda la ropa como para sus hijos y para el que pudieran servirles, salió del apartamento y bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, iba a buscar a sus hijos para ir a la estación ya que ahí debía parar el tren de su primo quien lo ayudaría a colarse en el bunker Gotei 13, o al menos salvaría a sus hijos que era lo único que le importaba después de que su esposa murió.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso vio a una joven que sostenía un bebe entre los brazos, la joven cantaba una tierna canción de cuna al bebe, Kinjou no pudo aguantar su conciencia que lo estaba matando al escuchar la canción de cuna, así que le dijo a la mujer que corriera al metro y se escondiera ahí, la mujer se asustó al ver el terror en su cara así que pareció entenderle y se levantó con él bebe en brazos.

El hombre siguió bajando y salió en la calle, vio como las personas caminaban siguiendo con su vida normal, los obreros iban a las fábricas, y grandes camiones circulaban por la autopista adyacente, a lo lejos cerca de un parque vio a su hija Kukaku que cuidaba a sus hermanos menores. Kinjou logro llegar hasta su hija y le ordeno sostener la maleta mientras el cargaba a sus dos hijos, los 4 se dirigirán a la estación que se encontraba a unas 5 calles de ahí, al pasar por una de las calles vieron a un loco que gritaba que Dios le había dicho algo mientras levantaba una biblia; Kinjou y sus hijos siguieron avanzando y Kinjou no aguanto más y empezó a gritarle a la gente que pasaba por su lado que se dirigieran al metro; en ese momento unas sirenas empezaron a sonar.

Kinjou volteo su mirada hacia el cielo y vio como un resplandor surgía de entre los edificios, y vio como varias estelas de humo y luz ascendían por el cielo de Moscu, eso solo podía significar que era la respuesta Rusa al ataque, el loco que estaba predicando empezó a gritar más fuerte haciendo que la gente se asustara aún más; Kinjou cogió a sus hijos y empezó a correr rumbo a la estación, a su lado otras personas también empezaron a correr; y se desato el caos, las personas salían de sus casas y corrían hacia la estación, muchos se tropezaban y otros que venían atrás los pisaban, niños se perdían y varios coches chocaban entre sí; Kinjou solo corría por la vida de sus hijos y por la suya, hasta que un auto lo arrollo, el hombre quedo tendido en el suelo mientras sus 2 hijos menores lloraban, Kukaku ayudo a su padre que aun podía caminar a levantarse y siguieron corriendo hacia la estación.

._.

Byakuya Kuchiki ,un joven teniente nieto del capitán Ginrei Kuchiki, caminaba por el andén de la estación con su fusil Ak-47 colgado al hombro, llevaba el típico uniforme de la era soviética el cual consistía en una túnica ploma larga , botas y un gorro polar ,con el logo de la fuerza aérea, para el frio; sus órdenes eran claras "controlar a los civiles que venían en el último tren del día y encontrar a Isshin Kurosaki un capitán de la fuerza a área que venía con su familia para poder refugiarse en el bunker", la segunda prioridad era "ordenar a los soldados controlar a la gente que intentara entrar a la estación", era simple pero macabro, ya que dejaría a su suerte a todos los civiles en aquella estación, mientras que él y los demás oficiales se refugiaban en el bunker del "Gotei 13", Byakuya se apresuró a subir a las escaleras, y al verificar su reloj ordeno a dos soldados cerrar la puerta. Al llegar arriba el teniente Kuchiki escucho las sirenas, volvió a consultar su reloj y ordeno los soldados abrir las puertas, mando a formar un cerco para controlar el ingreso de los civiles, todo iba bien a pesar del pánico general, pero empezó la violencia, un hombre había disparado a otro señor de mediana edad que llevaba iba con 3 niños…

._.

Kinjou se asustó al ver de lejos como cerraban las puertas de la estación, entonces empezó a correr lo más rápido que su dolor lo permitía, avanzo entre la multitud siempre jalando a sus hijos, llegando casi a las puertas de la estación vio como estas para su alivio se abrieron, y vio también como unos 10 soldados salieron y formaron un cerco impidiendo a la gente entrar.

Los soldados empezaron a dejar entrar a la gente de uno a uno, controlando encada momento sus relojes, faltaban dos personas para que sea su turno y l de sus hijos cuando a sus espaldas vio como un hombre mayor se desesperaba y saco un arma, Kinjou intento calmarle pero el viejo le disparo.

._.

Kuchiki vio impotente como los hijos de aquel hombre lloraban mientras que este caía de rodillas al suelo, ordeno a la gente que se clamara y mando a un soldado a reducir y a no dejar entrar al viejo que había disparado. La gente entro en un pánico total, se empezaron a apretujar y aplastar, el joven teniente ordeno a dos de sus hombres cargar con los 3 niños y bajarlos al andén.

Al no poder controlarlos Byakuya hizo disparos al aire con su AK, esto calmo de golpe a la gente, a pesar de que su conciencia le recordaría las caras de cada una de las personas que habían allí, ordeno sus hombres cerrar las puertas de la estación.

El pánico general estallo inmediato, hombres se peleaban por llegar hasta la puerta e intentar entrar, y mujeres caían llorando al suelo, Byakuya se volteo para bajar al andén y en eso unos llantos de bebe lo interrumpieron volteo y vio como una mujer sostenía un bebe y lloraba.

-¡Por favor tome a mi hermana, acaba de nacer, por favor sálvela!- lloraba y gritaba la joven mujer de cabellera pelinegra.

Byakuya no pudo con su conciencia y se asomó por unas de las aberturas que aun quedaban en la puerta y extendió los brazos para recibir a la bebe.

-¡Gracias joven!, ¡gracias!, por favor le ruego que prometa que Cuidara a mi hermana Rukia- lloraba agradecida la joven pelinegra mientras entregaba a la bebe a Byakuya.

-No se preocupe se lo prometo.- dijo Byakuya mientras sostenía a la bebe en brazos y volteaba para bajar al andén.

En ese momento las puertas de la estación se cerraron por completo; aún se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente de afuera, y en ese momento se escucharon pequeñas detonaciones aun las sirenas seguían sonando, y cuando se escuchó la última y más fuerte explosión las sirenas callaron al igual que los gritos y toda la vida en superficie.

._.

-Tu nombre será Rukia Kuchiki, serás como mi hermana pequeña- decía Byakuya a la bebe mientras bajaba por las escaleras, a lo lejos un soldado venia hacia él.

-¡Teniente Byakuya hemos localizado al capitán Kurosaki!- exclamo el soldado dirigiéndose a Byakuya.

-Perfecto- se limitó a decir Byakuya mientras se apresuraba a reunirse con el capitán Kurosaki y los otros Oficiales a quien tenía que llevar al bunker de "Gotei 13"

._.

Por fin habían llegado a la estación, por las escaleras de la estación noto como un gran número de personas bajaban despavoridos, Isshin ayudo a bajar del tren a su esposa y a sus hijos, a lo lejos unos soldados venían, noto como uno de ellos llevaba a tres niños.

-¡Heh soldado!- exclamaba Isshin, mientras avanzaba entre la gente, al soldado que llevaba a los tres niños.

-Si capitán Kurosaki, ¿que se le ofrece?- escucho hablar a su espalda a alguien a quien conocía bien.

-¡Eh Byakuya que alegría de verte!- exclamo Isshin con sincera alegría.- bueno aunque tenga que ser en estas circunstancias.

-Es verdad Isshin- contesto Byakuya- Dime una cosa que quieres con aquel soldado.

-No quiero anda con él, solo que los niños que lleva, yo los conozco, son mis sobrinos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, esos niños igual iban a entrar al bunker, corren por mi responsabilidad al igual que esta bebe.- contesto el joven teniente, mientras avanzaban hacia los soldados para dirigirse al bunker.

-Byakuya-kun siempre tan noble- dijo Masaki dedicándole una sonrisa al joven teniente.

Al llegar a donde los soldados que se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la estación, uno de ellos salió de un pequeño tren y se dirigió hacia ellos

-Capitán Kurosaki, Teniente Byakuya, son los últimos en llegar por favor suban al tren.

Los aludidos asintieron, subieron al pequeño tren donde Isshin pudo ver a otros capitanes, como, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin, que eran un feliz matrimonio muy amigos suyos; Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma y además de otros oficiales de menor rango, también pudo ver a sus sobrinos que se alegraron de verle.

-¡Heh tío Kurosaki!- exclamaron los pequeños al ver a su tío.

Kukaku que tenía 14 años, se acercó a donde Isshin y le conto lo de su padre; Isshin quedo consternado, su primo había muerto, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos pero además de Hirako Shinji eran los únicos familiares que le quedaba, claro aparte de su familia.

El joven teniente Shinji Hirako, se acercó hasta donde s primo.

-Eh Isshin ¿qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Hirako.

-Shinji, nuestro primo Kinjou…ha muerto- dijo en un tono muy triste el joven capitán.

Hirako se sintió igual de consternado que Isshin, abrazo a sus sobrinos, y les prometió que se haría cargo de ellos.

Isshin regreso al lado de su esposa Masaki, y le contó lo sucedido, Masaki se entristeció y lo consoló; en ese momento Shinji y sus sobrinos vinieron y se sentaron junto a los Kurosaki.

._.

Yamamoto se tuvo que sentar al oír la noticia, " después de 30 minutos del ataque hemos perdido toda comunicación con las locaciones civiles San Petersburgo Novosibirsk, Ekaterinburgo, y con la superficie de Moscu.", con esto solo podemos confirmar que el 70 % de los misiles americanos llegaron a su objetivo; entre tanto a las instalaciones militares solo nos hemos logrado comunicar con San Petersburgo, no sabemos nada de las otras bases en el resto de ciudades."

Yamamoto pido quedarse solo en su oficina mientras reflexionaba. Él había advertido al parlamento del estado de los sistemas antimisiles, pero los políticos esos no le hicieron caso. Es una suerte que nuestros misiles hayan levantado vuelo para responder el ataque norteamericano. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante – contesto el viejo comandante.

- ¡comandante Yamamoto, le comunico que el capitán Kurosaki así como los demás capitanes, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin,Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma y los tenientes Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru y Mashiro Kuna acaban de llegar!- termino de decir el soldado.

- Puede retirarse soldado, y dígales a los capitanes y tenientes que vayan a la sala de reuniones – se limitó a contestar el viejo comandante.

Yamamoto se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, estaba feliz de que sus subordinados estuvieran bien, cuando había hablado con cada uno de ellos contándole la noticia, se había entristecido, la mayoría estaba muy lejos como para llegar al bunker, pero a pesar de ello en ese momento todos estaban ahí, milagrosamente habían podido llegar; mientras pensaba no tardó en llegar a la sala de reuniones, al entrar en esta vio a todos los capitanes y tenientes formados esperando su llegada.

Yamamoto avanzo y se posiciono delante de sus subordinados y comenzó a hablar.

- Caballeros como sabrán, esta mañana a las 10: 18 am nos enteramos del ataque norteamericano, inmediatamente comprobamos la veracidad mediante el "teléfono rojo", pero no obtuvimos repuesta del gobierno americano, así que decidimos activar a las 10:24 los sistemas antimisiles, los cuales como sabrán no funcionaron, a las 10:29 lanzamos nuestros misiles tácticos como respuesta al ataque estadounidense, a las 10: 30 am les informe a todos que debían presentarse a la base. Si no lo saben por haber estado en el tren, a las 10:49 am estallaron los primeros misiles en San Petersburgo , Novosibirsk y en Ekaterinburgo, a las 10:52 perdimos todo contacto civil con esas ciudades, a las 10: 51 los misiles alcanzaron Moscu, a las 10:52 perdimos todo contacto civil, hasta las 11: 14 am teníamos contacto con algunas instalaciones militares en San Petersburgo , Novosibirsk y en Ekaterinburgo, pero se cortó de repente, todo parce indicar que otra oleada de misiles cayó sobre esas ciudades.

Todos en la sala estaban consternados, y escuchaban al comandante atentamente.

-Para nuestra suerte el escudo antimisiles de Moscú si ha funcionado para esta segunda oleada de misiles, así que tan pronto como nos organizamos mandaremos equipos especiales al mando del Capitán Urahara y del capitán Kurosaki para que vean si quedan sobrevivientes en los refugios nucleares civiles y públicos.-decía Yamamoto cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible- se escuchó la voz del teniente Sosuke Aizen.

-¿Porque lo dice teniente Aizen?- pregunto seriamente Yamamoto.

-Lo digo porque tenemos pruebas de alta traición del capitán Kurosaki…

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron ante las palabras del teniente Aizen.

-¿Si?, y ¿Cuáles son esas pruebas teniente Aizen? sepa usted que es una acusación muy grave la que acaba de hacer…- pregunto seriamente Yamamoto.

-Señor tenemos audios del capitán Kurosaki contándole a un familiar suyo lo de los misiles, y aconsejándoles que entrara al metro.- contesto Aizen.

Yamamoto sabía muy bien esto, incluso el mismo escucho la conversación, pero lo había permitido porque cualquiera en la posición de Kurosaki haría lo mismo, el viejo comandante no quería aplicar la pena exigida por el código militar para la alta traición, así que después de pensar un poco decidió dejar el tema para después.

-Evaluaremos las pruebas y después decidiremos cual debe ser la sanción para l capitán Kurosaki- se oyó la voz de Yamamoto.

-Comandante Yamamoto, por favor le exijo que digna su sentencia en este momento-exigió el vice-comandante Ginrei Kuchiki mientras entregaba un cinta de audio al comandante.

-Está bien, no me dejan más alternativa que… exiliar al capitán Kurosaki y a su familia, lo exiliaremos dentro de dos días- contesto Yamamoto ante la presión de las pruebas.

-¡Comandante nosotros nos oponemos a esta decisión!- se escuchó decir al matrimonio Shihōin-Urahara.

-Umm que casualidad, que los que se opongan sean otros dos traidores igual a Kurosaki- se escuchó decir al teniente Kaname Tosen.

-¿De qué rayos hablas Kaname?- pegunto Yoruichi.

-Es algo muy simple señora Urahara, me han informado que usted y su esposo mandaron sabotear los sistemas antimisiles de las ciudades que contaban con esta defensa.- contesto el vice-comandante Ginrei Kuchiki.

-¡Basta!- exclamó el viejo capitán Yamamoto.- esta sesión se cierra, investigaremos sobre las acusaciones.

-No es necesario, la central 46 ya investigo sobre esto, y ha ordenado la ejecución de los traidores…- dijo el teniente Aizen.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- intervino Hirako.

-Es verdad, como la cámara de los 46 ha ordenado esto sin investigar por lo menos 72 horas el expediente- dijeron los capitanes Love Aikawa y Kensei Muguruma algo sorprendidos.

-¡Qué casualidad!- contesto Aizen- ustedes también figuran en la lista de traidores, malditos espías americanos.

-¡De que están hablando vice-comandante Kuchiki, tenientes Aizen y Kaname!- exclamo el joven capitán Kurosaki- es verdad que yo advertí a mi primo, lo cual hice para salvar a mis 3 sobrinos; pero decir de que Urahara, Yoruichi, Love, Hirako y Kensei son traidores es ir demasiado lejos ¡que rayos traman ustedes!

-Es simple, no lo escucho, porque si fuera así lo puede leer acá, en esta orden de la cámara de los 46…- intervino el teniente Gin Ichimaru.

-Bueno, no podemos permitir que estos traidores manchen el nombre de las fuerzas armadas rusas, soldados llévense a estos traidores y prepárenlos para su ejecución.- ordeno el vice-comandante.

-¡Un momento!- se escuchó la potente voz de Yamamoto- recuerden que el comandante aquí soy yo, no van a ejecutar a nadie, la orden que doy es el exilio, por favor capitanes Urahara, Shihōin, Aikawa, Kurosaki y teniente Hirako deben aceptar este castigo.

-¡Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada de lo que se nos acusa!- exclamo Urahara y su esposa.

-¡Basta!, si no podemos demostrar lo contrario, la orden de la central 46 tiene validez, por favor he decidido exiliarlos, váyanse y traten de demostrar su inocencia, hasta entonces no regresen porque si no…serán ejecutados.- sentencio seriamente Yamamoto.

Los aludidos asintieron, salieron de la sala de reuniones impotentes al no poder demostrar su inocencia.

.

Byakuya había observado toda la discusión, esto le olía mal, el concia a Kurosaki, Hirako, Urahara y a Yoruichi y sabía que era imposible que hayan cometido las acciones de las cuales se les acusaban, lo de Kurosaki era comprensible, pero con los demás había algo que no andaba bien, el conocía a su abuelo y sabia de que él no se metería en nada sucio, pero no sabía nada acerca de esos tres tenientes: Aizen, Kaname e Ichimaru; decidió no intervenir, ya después vería que podría hacer.

.

Los 5 capitanes y el teniente Hirako, caminaban hacia el área de las habitaciones, el capitán les había ordenado partir al día siguiente.

Cuando Isshin llego a su habitación encontró a su familia allí, y se acercó hacia su esposa.

-Masaki, lo siento mañana tendremos que irnos…- le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa

-¿Isshin que sucedió?- pregunto Masaki preocupada al ver la expresión del rostro de su esposo.

En ese momento Hirako entro junto con sus sobrinos, y le explico a Masaki lo sucedido.

Cuando Hirako termino de contar lo sucedido, los ojos de Masaki estaban llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Yoruichi ingreso a la habitación.

-Eh Isshin, Hirako; el capitán comandante los espera vengan- Y luego mirando a Masaki- Y tú también ven Masaki.

Los 4 salieron de la habitación, Yoruichi iba delante junto con Hirako, y Masaki iba atrás con su esposo. Al llegar a un pequeño corredor entraron rápidamente a una pequeña habitación, donde se encontraban Urahara, Muguruma y Aikawa además del capitán comandante junto con un teniente fiel a él.

Los 4 entraron y esperaron a que el capitán comandante comience a hablar.

-Yo, fui el que los recomendó para capitanes, fui el que los ordene capitanes, y por eso sé que ustedes, a excepción de Kurosaki quien confesó haber revelado información a su primo, son incapaces de haber cometido sabotaje o espiación- decía Yamamoto mirando a cada uno de los capitanes- Por ello decidí solo exiliarlos, no está en mis manos evitarlo, pero si esta en mis manos darles ayuda para que sobrevivan.

Todos en la pequeña habitación se miraron.

-Si no sabían, cerca de aquí hay un refugio público, donde seguro hay miles de civiles, sé que ese refugio esta incluso mejor aprovisionado que este, pero sin una buena organización será imposible que esos civiles sobrevivan más de un año- explicaba Yamamoto.

-Comandante Yamamoto por favor explíquese.- intervino Urahara.

-Calma muchacho, lo que quiero decir es que se les dará unos documentos de acreditación para que se hagan con el mando de ese refugio, como el que tiene una acusación menos grave es Kurosaki, a él se le dará la acreditación para hacerse cargo del refugio, y al resto se les dará credenciales de capitanes de la fuerza aérea y del ejercito; además se les aprovisionara secretamente de suministros como medicamentos cada cierto tiempo, esto estará a cargo del teniente Byakuya Kuchiki…- dijo el comandante ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes.

-¡Pero él es el nieto de Ginrei!- exclamo Kensei.

-Un momento Kensei, yo conozco a Byakuya y sé que es una persona justa, el de seguro sabe que su abuelo ha sido cegado por Aizen, Kaname e Ichimaru.- argumento Kurosaki.

-Mi primo tiene razón, yo conozco a Byakuya también y sé que no es de la clase de personas como su abuelo.- interrumpió Hirako.

-Es verdad, noto que algo anda mal acá, y por ello investigare sobre quiénes son los verdaderos saboteadores y espías.- contesto el joven Kuchiki.

-Bueno, bueno ya ha quedado decidido no Yama-jii- dijo una voz que acababa de abrir la puerta, era el capitán Kyoraku acompañado de Ukitake.

-Antes de que nos digas que hacemos acá, te queremos decir que lo apoyamos Yama-jii y que ayudaremos al joven Byakuya con la investigación después que nos organizamos.- continuo Kyoraku.

Yamamoto sonrió, y luego continúo.

-Como verán capitanes, hay más gente que cree en su inocencia, les prometemos que investigaremos los hechos, ahora descansen mañana partirán, podrán llevar las medicinas y armas que quieran pero que sea discretamente.- dijo el viejo comandante.

-No se preocupe Yamamoto-sama, yo me encargo de eso- interrumpió Ukitake.

._.

Hijo sé que debí haberte contado esto más antes, pero si lo hubiera hecho tu padre me hubiera matado, ahora ya no sé qué pensar, sea cual sea esta nueva amenaza sí que ha afectado gravemente a Isshin, No lo había visto así desde la muerte de Masaki.- Su tío Urahara se escuchaba muy preocupado al decir esto.

-Bueno Tío, sabes nunca imagine lo que me has contado, pero si te creo.- contesto Ichigo.

-Bueno Ichigo duerme y haz de cuenta que no te vine a ver, yo iré con Yoruichi a ver a tu padre a las barricadas, por favor nos vienes a ver más tarde como si no me hubieras visto antes ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Urahara viendo al joven Ichigo.

-Si tío, de acuerdo- contesto Ichigo algo soñoliento.

-¡Ese es mi ahijado, Ichigo-san!- exclamo alegre Urahara quien salía de la habitación del hijo mayor de Isshin.

Después que Urahara salió de la habitación, Ichigo se levantó de su cama.

Ichigo tenía ya 23 años, era alto de contextura delgada pero atlética, tenía los ojos miel de su madre, y una increíble cabellera naranja que llamaba mucho la atención a los visitantes y comerciantes que venían a su estación.

El pelinaranja salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su primo Kaien a su puesto de guardia, aún faltaba 2 horas para que le tocara relevarlo pero quería hablar con el sobre lo que le conto Urahara, y además de tratar de solucionar su travesura de hace 12 años que ahora ponía en peligro a la estación…

* * *

Bueno aqui finaliza el prologo de esta historia, si han jugado el juego o leido la novela, veran de que la historia no es un copy paste, ya que en verdad es una historia casi nueva basada en la novela y mas parecida al videojuego y no por ello significa que va a ser mala, bueno seguro se preguntaran ¿porque la historia esta en categoria romance? bueno es porque mas adelante si le metere unas dosis de romance, y ademas se que si esta en esta categoria atrapare mas lectores xd, no ya en serio si habra romance si no no hubiera tenido sentido introducir en la historia a Rukia, bueno espero sus reviews y espero tambien actualizar pronto, no desesperen!, adios! se despide su humilde, guapo y atractivo escritor Start Kurosaki!

Me despido con una frase que vi en otro exelente fic.

_"El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana"_

_Stalin._


	2. Nuestro Hogar

Hola sé que me demore en hacer la continuación, pero por fin tuve tiempo de hacerla, agradecimientos a

Dark-Kuchiki17

Akemi227-chan

Por darle una oportunidad a la historia y por la paciencia, gracias!

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

* * *

**_I- Nuestro Hogar_**

El tío Urahara se había marchado, en la habitación se quedó un soñoliento pelinaranja que poco a poco se iba despertando y asimilaba lo que le acababa de contarle su tío , _así que de esa forma había sido como empezó todo, el inicio del fin_, el ignoraba hasta ahora lo que habían dejado "sus tíos" atrás por evitar una pena injusta, y todo por unas calumnias, Ichigo se preguntaba cómo hasta en esos tiempos donde el mundo se derrumbó, podía haber gente que odiara tanto a otras como para hacerles semejante maldad que hubiera provocado sus muertes; gracias a Dios que ese comandante parecía sensato y no mato a "sus tíos" sino más bien los ayudo a establecerse en la red de metro y con ello salvo a toda la gente que se había refugiado en las entrañas de la ciudad.

Su familia verdadera era pequeña, solo estaba su padre, sus hermanas y el, aunque hasta hace unos años había disfrutado de la compañía de su Madre… el pelinaranja evito recordar el tema. Bueno, ahora si hablábamos de "la familia" esta sí que era numerosa, en realidad demasiado numerosa, gracias al cielo que todos eran importantes dirigentes y administradores de las estaciones, los stalkers y los comerciantes, por ejemplo su "tío" Urahara era el dirigente de los comerciantes de las estaciones, aunque en secreto era el Stalker "Hunter" la leyenda viva; su tío Hirako era el líder de los "Stalkers" un grupo de personas que eran héroes en vida, ya que enfrentaban a los monstruos y la radiación saliendo a buscar suministros valiosos que no había en la red de metro (aunque Hirako si era consanguíneo con el); Su "tío" Kensei y su "tía" Yoruichi eran los comandantes de las tropas de "Karakura" o "la unión de las dos estaciones", su tío "Love" era la dirigente de la Savyolovskaya una de las estaciones de la "unión"; gracias a esto su gran "familia" podía mantenerse a pesar de ser muchos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si no hubiera sido por esos malditos tenientes ahora estaría en un Bunker y tal vez su madre no hubiera muerto…, bueno no podía dejarse sumir en la tristeza cada vez que la recordaba; había escuchado que los Kuchiki habían estado unos años más en el bunker, o como todos le llamaban "la polis" ya que al parecer los militares anexaron dicha estación al Bunker y se dice que es en esa gran estación donde pareciera que la humanidad no se ha parado, si no que sigue avanzando, los niños estudiaban como antes de la guerra y todos dormían tranquilos sin sobresaltos, además decían que la estación parecía estar bajo el sol, ya que la iluminación era excelente además que todos tenían electricidad, ahora comprendía un poco a la chica esa, haber dejado todo eso para venir a caer a una estación que no le llegaba ni a los talones a "la Polis"; bueno pero tampoco significaba que las estaciones de "la unión de las 2 (bueno ahora 3 con la estación de los Kuchiki)" sea una pocilga; tenían comida y educación(gracias a la estación del tío "Love"), protección y eran prósperos gracias a su estación la VDNKh( estación de su padre Isshin) y al excelente comerciante que era su tío Urahara, ahora además "la unión" crecería gracias a la anexión de la Alekseyevskaya, la estación de los Kuchiki, especializada en electricidad, pero igual comprendía a aquella enana pelinegra aunque igual no la aguantaba.

-Heh Ichigo que tal! –saludo un joven casi e la misma edad del pelinaranja.

-Que tal Ganju- contesto Ichigo al ver a su primo entrar en su habitación.

-¿Heh y esa cara?- pregunto Ganju Shiba, un tipo alto y robusto pero no tan "agraciado".

- Cosas mías- contesto secamente Ichigo -Heh Ganju anda a donde Kaien y dile que ya voy; necesito hablar con ambos.

-De acuerdo; voy a donde Kaien; pero apresúrate cabeza de puercoespín.- contesto el Shiba.

Ichigo se quedó sentado en su cama; tenía que pensar la manera en que abordaría el tema con Kaien; no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero por el bien de su estación debían hacer algo.

El pelinaranja salió de la pequeña habitación; que a pesar de ser pequeña era cálida y acogedora en ella cabía su catre, una mesa, una silla, un viejo tocadiscos de manivela y un estante donde tenía una modesta pero buena colección de Libros que su tío Urahara le traía de sus viajes; además en un lado había una guitarra apoyada en una pared donde había un collage de postales que también eran regalo de Kisuke.

Se puso un casacón algo percudido, y salió rumbo a las barracas; mientras caminaba por su estación iba pensando en que por su travesura había puesto en peligro su estación y la red de metro; este metro que era el hogar de más de 40 000 personas y además era su hogar también, este metro que era la fortaleza de estas personas frente a los mutantes y criaturas del inhóspito y frio exterior al cual aspiraban a ocupar cuando la radiación se reduzca; ensimismado en sus pensamientos no noto cuando unas cálidas y delicadas manos le taparon los ojos.

-Heh Ichigo, ¡adivina quién soy!- sonó una cálida voz.

- Heh… ¿no se? Acaso eres un horrible mutante?- contesto el pelinaranja reprimiendo la risa.

- Heh idiota, no le hables así a una chica!- exclamo la pelimorada que le cubría los ojos.

-¡Senna, que crees que haces con Ichigo!- exclamo furiosa una pelifucsia.

-Heh? Solo estoy jugando con el…- contesto Senna.

-Eh Riruka, que te sucede? Últimamente estas muy irritada.- dijo Ichigo.

-Si, además ¿por qué te molestas?, acaso Ichigo es tu novio o algo así?- agrego la pelimorada en un tono irónico.

-Cállate maldita niña!; además una niña como tú no debería ir jugando así con chicos mayores.- Contesto Riruka fingiendo seriedad.

-¿Qué? Ya tengo 17, además Ichigo solo acaba de cumplir 23, y tú tampoco eres tan mayor que digamos tienes 20.- contesto molesta Senna.

-Eh Senna, ya deja de molestar a Riruka…- dijo Ichigo amablemente.

-Pero Ichigo ella empezó, además porque la defiendes?- contesto Senna algo irritada al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la pelifucsia.

- Ya, ya basta, cálmate Senna, además estoy con prisa, adiós- contesto Ichigo algo ofuscado.

Esas escenas eran típicas, pero él ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, esas dos eran hermanas, Senna no le había mostrado interés hasta que Riruka comenzó a frecuentar a Ichigo cuando él hacia guardia, se quedaban horas platicando y poco a poco esos encuentros y platicas se trasladaron a la estación, siempre se les veía caminando por ahí, riendo y platicando, y entonces fue cuando la pequeña pelimorada empezó también a frecuentar a Ichigo, al principio el pelinaranja por amabilidad le había seguido las pláticas, pero por esto poco a poco se empezó a alejar de Riruka, se dio cuenta a tiempo y el comenzó a buscar a la pelifucsia, y hace poco le propuso que sea su novia, Riruka acepto y desde hace una semana eran novios, pero nadie a excepción de ellos dos lo sabían; Ichigo también tenía planeado decirle a su padre pero con los problemas que empezaron a suceder en la estación no pudo hacerlo.

Ichigo prosiguió su camino acompañado de Riruka, que lo cogía del brazo.

-Eh, tu sí que disimulas bien, ¿no Riruka?- pregunto sarcástico el pelinaranja.

-Eh cállate idiota, acaso te molestaste cuando Senna te cubrió los ojos y jugueteo contigo en delante de todos!- dijo molesta la joven.

- Hey, hey, ya te dije que los siento, adamas no fue mi culpa; tú ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, siempre queriendo rivalizar contigo, además sabes que te quiero a ti idiota.- contesto Ichigo en un tono divertido.

- ¿A quién le has dicho idiota maldito cabeza de zanahoria?- exclamo Riruka conteniendo la risa.

- Pues a ti…- decía Ichigo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Eh, sí que te lo tenías escondido cabeza de puercoespín…, bueno sea cual sea la forma Kaien está esperando, vamos apresúrate.- dijo Ganju.- bueno apúrate Ichigo, y hasta luego señorita; lo siento que mi primo la este acosando…- termino de decir Ganju en un tono amable y caballeroso.

-¡Que acosando ni ocho cuartos!- exclamo el pelinaranja- para que sepas es mi novia.- dijo Ichigo orgulloso disfrutando la cara de derrota de su primo.

- ¿Queee?- pregunto sorprendido el robusto joven.

- Ya, ya no que tenían prisa?; apresúrate idiota anda.- le dijo Riruka al pelinaranja.

Loa dos primos siguieron caminando por la estación, en esta se veían a niños corriendo y a personas comerciando vendiendo todo tipo de animales y utensilios, el área por donde avanzaban era el mercado de la estación; debían avanzar unos cuantos metros más para llegar hasta los puestos de seguridad de la entrada sur, después tenían que avanzar unos 300m hasta llegar al segundo puesto de seguridad, a las barracas, estas servían para vigilar unos antiguos túneles que nadie sabía a donde iban; aunque la VDNKh estaba entre las otras dos estaciones de "la unión", había un túnel que desembocaba a ella desde la red 4 la que iba hacia la estación inexplorada del Jardín Botánico, hace unos años ahí no había vigilancia, pues no era necesario porque según sabían las entradas a esa estación estaban selladas; bueno "estaban" porque ahora ya no por la travesura de 3 primos hace más de 10 años.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de la entrada sur; dos guardias escoltaron a los primos hasta las barracas. Por el túnel los cuatro iban hablando.

-Heh, no era necesario que nos escoltaran, porque no nos daban las armas y nos dejaban ir…- dijo Ichigo a uno de los guardias.

-¿Como que porque?, es por la culpa de esas criaturas, "los oscuros"; ya no podemos salir en grupos de menos de 4, ni siquiera en lo túneles iluminados que conectan las tres estaciones de la unión.- contesto un chico rubio.

- Eh Izuru, no te olvides que por culpa, de esos monstruos, ahora tenemos más trabajo, además de escoltar a los mercaderes ahora tenemos que escoltar a cada grupo de personas que quiera salir de la estación, ¡ah que pena estaremos pagando!- contesto el otro guardia.

- Eh Yumishika; ¿que han sabido que pasó exactamente en la Poleshayevskaya?- pegunto Ganju intentando hacer más entretenido el viaje hasta el puesto del metro 300.

- Sobre lo de la Poleshayevskaya?; no aun nada, nadie sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado ahí.

-Eh saben?, algunos de los mercaderes que vienen con el tío Urahara cuentan algunas cosas; me contaron unas coas que hicieron que se me helara la sangre.- intervino Ichigo.

-Eh pero si se te congela la sangre siempre hay un buen trago de vodka…- agrego divertido Ganju.

-Eh Kurosaki, vamos a ver cuenta la historia de los mercaderes…- pidió Izuru.

-Sí, ya que todavía faltan más de 250m, además la dresina se malogro, así que iremos caminando, hay tiempo de sobre, suelta la sopa Kurosaki.- agrego Yumishika.

-Ya, ya calma, se las contare ¡pero no se distraigan! Estén atentos al camino!- exigió el Kurosaki.

- Si, de acuerdo- contestaron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

-Fue una historia extraña. Extraña y terrible.- comenzó a contar el pelinaranja con el mismo tono de voz que tanto le fascinaba a Riruka- Primero empezaron a desaparecer las patrullas de exploración. Una tras otra. Se adentraban en el túnel y no regresaban jamás. Sus exploradores eran mediocres, no como los que dirige el tío Hirako, pero la estación también era más pequeña. No tiene muchos habitantes. Mejor digamos que no tenía muchos. Y desaparecían sin cesar. Las patrullas iban saliendo una tras otra y desaparecían. Primero se pensó que alguien las estaba capturando.

Su túnel es tan jodido como este, y no se ve nada ni desde los puestos de observación ni desde la propia estación. Ya puedes iluminar cuanto quieras. En fin, el caso es que en un momento dado mandaron una patrulla, y pasó media hora, una, dos horas. Pero ¿cómo podían haber desaparecido? No estaba previsto que se alejaran a más de un kilómetro. Se les había prohibido ir más allá, y desde luego no eran idiotas. Finalmente salió una patrulla de búsqueda. No encontraron nada. Todos habían desaparecido. No era tan raro que no vieran a nadie. Lo que consiguió aterrarles es que tampoco oyeron nada. Ni el más leve murmullo. Tampoco encontraron huellas, de ningún tipo. Pudiera oírse en el túnel le crispaba los nervios.

El caso es que desaparecieron los primeros exploradores y pensaron que debían de haberse largado. Que quizás estaban descontentos con algo y se habían marchado. ¡Al diablo con ellos! Dijeron que si los exploradores querían llevar una vida fácil lo mejor sería que se uniesen a la chusma, a los anarquistas y demás. Les resultaba más fácil verlo así. Pero, al cabo de una semana, desapareció otro de los equipos de exploración. No estaba previsto que se alejaran más de medio kilómetro. Y siempre la misma historia: ni un suspiro, ni una huella. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Los habitantes de la estación empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Cuando en una sola semana desaparecen dos patrullas es que ocurre algo raro. Había que hacer algo. Ya me entiendes: tomar medidas. Por otra parte, habían levantado una barrera en el metro 300. Habían amontonado sacos de arena, instalado una ametralladora, un reflector… todo de acuerdo con las normas que rigen la construcción de fortificaciones. Enviaron un mensajero urgente a Begovaya.

Los de Begovaya están confederados con "Hueco mundo". Anteriormente, Oktyabrskoye también había estado con ellos, pero a estos últimos les ocurrió algo, nadie sabe muy bien el qué, una especie de accidente, y la estación quedó inhabitable, todos sus habitantes huyeron… pero eso no importa ahora. Como te decía, mandaron a alguien a Begovaya, para advertirles, con la consigna «Aquí está pasando algo», y para preguntarles si podrían ayudar en caso de necesidad. El primer mensajero no había llegado aún, no había pasado ni un solo día -los de Begovaya todavía estaban pensando la respuesta- cuando se presentó un segundo, empapado en sudor, que les informó de que la guarnición del puesto exterior había sido aniquilada sin que llegara a oírse ni un solo disparo. Todos apuñalados. Lo más terrible: ¡Parecía que los hubieran atacado mientras dormían! ¿Pero cómo habían podido dormir con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por no hablar de las órdenes que habían recibido. Los de Begovaya habían entendido enseguida que tenían que hacer algo para que no les ocurriera lo mismo. Así pues, prepararon una fuerza de asalto compuesta por veteranos. Constaba de unos cien hombres, con ametralladoras y lanzagranadas. Por supuesto, tardaron algún tiempo en reuniría, un día y medio, pero finalmente pudieron enviarla. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a Poleshayevskaya, allí no quedaba ni un alma. Ni siquiera cadáveres… tan sólo había sangre por todas partes. Así fue como sucedió. Quien rayos sabrá quién es el culpable. Yo, por mi parte, no creo que aquello fuera obra de seres humanos.

-¿Y qué hicieron entonces los de Begovaya? -preguntó Ganju con voz ahogada.

-Nada. Después de encontrarse con aquello, provocaron una explosión en el túnel que conducía a Poleshayevskaya. Ahora, por lo que he oído, hay unos cuarenta metros de escombros que no se podrían despejar sin la ayuda de máquinas. ¿Y de dónde íbamos a sacarlas? Hace quince años que se están cubriendo de óxido…- termino su relato el joven pelinaranja, notando poco a poco las luces del puesto del metro 300. Ichigo noto como sus compañeros y el mismo se alegraron al ver las luces y los murmullos de la conversación de los guardias.

Yumishika e Izuru asimilaban poco a poco la historia, y era normal ambos eran guardias y escuchar que a otros guardias les había pasado hechos tan espeluznantes también les impactaba; Ganju estaba con una expresión neutral pero se notaba que le había impactado la historia.

Los tres jóvenes avanzaron unos metros más hasta que vieron a un grupo de 8 guardias sentados en una fogata y a otros 7 vigilando el túnel detrás de unos sacos terrero con reflectores y una ametralladora; aunque en el metro 500 había otro puesto, el ultimo, toda precaución era poca; hasta hace una semana en el metro 750 estaba el último puesto, pero habían sido atacados por no se sabe que cosas; para la suerte de los 5 de los 8 guardias que estaban ahí, justo una dresina con el relevo avanzaba por el túnel desde el puesto del metro 500, al legar la dresina vio a 5 guardias que estaban como estáticos cayendo en un profundo trance; cuando los guardias de la dresina(incluido su primo Kaien que le había contado la historia) bajaron hicieron disparos al oscuro túnel y los 5 guardias parecieron salir del trance; luego de unos minutos los guardias hablaron algo intendible; solo 2 estaban algo cuerdos y les contaron que mientras hacían guardia escucharon unos ruidos a unos 50 metros; y que 2 de ellos iluminaron con el reflector, y avanzaron avanzando con sus ak-47; los otros 6 estaban entrando casi en el trance; hasta que uno de ello el líder de la guardia se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado unos 30 minutos desde que habían ido los dos guardias; fue a buscarles y hasta ahora no regresaba, los de la dresina le preguntaron que hace cuanto había sido, y el contesto que hace unos 10 minutos; entonces esperaron como 3 horas y nada. Cuando estaban a punto de regresar sintieron un golpe seco delante de ellos, el guardia que les había contado que había pasado fue a ver que había sonado; y dio un grito, cuando los de la dresina llegaron, vieron un Tronco humano perfectamente diseccionado tirado en los rieles, lo extraño era que no manaba ni una gota de sangre; los de la dresina y los sobrevivientes no esperaron más, subieron todos a la vieja dresina y regresaron a toda velocidad hacia la estación; ni siquiera pararon el puesto del metro 500; solo gritaron de que estuvieran atentos y que por anda se alejaran del puesto ni de la hoguera; al llegar a la estación Kaien le contó lo sucedido a Isshin, quien ordenó el cierre del puesto del metro 700 y que un pelotón de stalkers fueran hasta allá y recuperaran la ametralladora y los reflectores; en ese momento el teléfono que comunicaba con el puesto del metro 700 sonó; Isshin contesto y nadie sabe lo que le dijeron o escucho; desde ahí su padre estaba así, como cuando murió mama; los stalkers lograron recuperar la ametralladora y los reflectores; además cortaron la línea telefónica, y destrozaron los rieles para que no llegaran infortunadas expediciones hasta ahí; desde ahí el último puesto era el del metro 500 y se habían destinado más guardias ahí.

-Heh Kurosaki, Shiba, que tal- saludo uno de los guardias.

-Bien, estamos bien.- contesto Ganju.

-Ah por cierto Kaien no tarda esta halla en la ametralladora, no demora en terminar su turno y yo lo reemplazo, no les importa esperar, ¿verdad?.- pregunto el reacio guardia.

-No,. No hay ningún problema.- contesto esta vez Ichigo.

-Heh muchachos saben ya nos toca regresarnos para la estación- dijo Yumishika.

-Heh pero no pueden ir solo ustedes dos.- dijo uno de los guardias que estaba alrededor de la fogata.

-No se preocupen el tramo esta tenuemente iluminado pero la cosa es que está iluminado, esto nos permitirá ir más rápido.- contesto Izuru.

- No lo sé este túnel tiene curvas y en una de esas les puede pasar algo…- seguía objetando el guardia de la fogata.

-Eh si quieren podemos ir cantando para que nos escuchen cuando lleguemos a la entrada les llamaremos por el comunicador.- replico Yumishika.

-Bueno, bueno vayan, pero que conste que se los advertí.- se rindió el guardia de la fogata.

Los dos jóvenes guardia que habían acompañado a los primos, avanzaron a trote por el tenuemente iluminado túnel, cantando una canción de antes de la guerra, parecía estar en otro idioma quizá el inglés, a los 15 minutos el teléfono sonó y el guardia de la fogata contesto.

-Diga?...Hum…entiendo…si te pagare las 10 balas…adiós idiota con suerte- termino de decir el reacio guardia.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Ganju.

-Era el suertudo de Yumishika, fíjate que los del puesto sur se sorprendieron al ver llegar trotando a dos guardias que cantaban desafinados una vieja canción, por eso me llamo Yumishika, para refregarme en la cara que había ganado la apuesta…- termino de explicar el guardia de la fogata.

-Eh muchachos, ahí viene Kaien, me toca hacer la guardia, nos vemos.- interrumpió el guardia que debía reemplazar a Kaien.

-Eh, adiós- se despidieron los guardias de la fogata.

-Heh, Ichigo que sucedió, ¿De que querías hablar?- pregunto Kaien quien tomó por sorpresa al pelinaranja que acababa de sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

-Qué te parece si hablamos mientras regresamos a casa?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- De acuerdo.- contesto Kaien mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de guardia y alcanzaba a su hermano Ganju y a Ichigo.

._.

En un despacho bien iluminado, estaban 3 adultos discutiendo sobre la situación; antes esos 3 eran altos mandos de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa.

-Yoruichi, no podemos mandar una patrulla a la estación botánica, no podemos tomar el riesgo…Isshin tiene razón…- decía Urahara tratando de calmar a su esposa que exigía a Isshin dar la autorización para enviar a sus soldados a la estación del jardín Botánico.

-¡¿Qué acaso Isshin ya te contagio la cobardía?!- pregunto furiosa la comandante de las tropas de Karakura, el pequeño ejército que aún conservaba armas de antes de la guerra, el ejército de la unión, que se había formado para disuadir a los de la línea Roja, y a los del cuarto Reich que veían con ojos envidiosos a "La unión" una confederación que surgía poco a poco mas ahora con la anexión de la rica estación de los Kuchiki.

-No es cobardía; yo solo hablo con sensatez; ¿acaso quieres mandar a tus hombres a una muerte segura? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en la Poleshayevskaya?- replico Urahara mientras su esposa se calmaba.

-Me alegro que hayan entendido mi decisión, Kisuke, Yoruichi.- dijo Isshin en un tono solemne.

-Eh Isshin, ¿Qué rayos escuchaste para que te pusieras así?, si mas no recuerdo estabas reuniendo incluso un grupo numeroso para ir hasta la estación botánica y acabar la amenaza de una vez por todas…- interrogo Yoruichi.

-Es verdad Kurosaki, ¿qué paso?, ¿porque dices que aunque fuéramos todos a esa estación, moriríamos igual?.

-La amenaza que se esconde en esa estación, es una muy oscura, no es de ninguna criatura viviente, ni humana ni mutante.- Empezó a decir Isshin- no sé qué es lo hay ahí pero no pienso mandar a mis hombres a una muerte segura.

-¿Acaso es una estación maldita como la Park Pobedy?- pregunto Urahara, que como dirigente de los mercaderes de "la Unión" sabia de todas las estaciones y sus peligros, las habían estaciones abandonadas por radiación, derrumbes, otras por ser muy pequeñas, poco accesibles, estar inundadas, muy alejadas de las principales rutas, otras por estar infestadas de ratas o por otro tipos de mutantes, pero las más peligrosas y evitadas no era ni siquiera estas últimas, si no eran las llamadas estaciones malditas, la mayoría de estas estaciones habían estado habitadas, pero solo de algunas de esas, las más inofensivas, aún quedaban sobrevivientes que contaban los horrores que habían vivido, la mayoría había perdido la cordura, y eso que eran los de las inofensivas; de otras estaciones no se sabía nada, incluso las habían grandes estaciones habitadas y prosperas que de la noche a la mañana habían dejado de comunicarse con las demás estaciones; cuando iban patrullas de exploración nunca regresaban; habían otras que desde el inicio habían estado deshabitadas, y cuando algunos desafortunados grupo de viajeros llegaban no se les volvía a ver; lo común de estas estaciones era que la gente iba y desparecía, otros que iban si aparecían y contaban que estaban todas destrozadas, habían estaciones donde algunos sobrevivientes de las patrullas de exploración regresaban y contaban que habían encontrado extrañamente todo en silencio y en orden, y en otras los que regresaban contaban de que las estaciones estaban intactas pero llenas de sangre, pero sin un solo cadáver; ni las ratas ni los mutantes iban a esas estaciones; por ello la polis les había dado el nombre de "estaciones que debían ser evitadas a toda costa por representar un peligro psicológico para la gente que pasar por ahí"; pero la gente normal las conocían como "estaciones Malditas".

-Créeme Urahara, que te aseguro que ni siquiera las estaciones malditas son tan peligrosas como la estación botánica - respondió Isshin.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Isshin?- pegunto Yoruichi.

-Esa vez; cuando sonó el teléfono.- comenzó a decir Isshin.- la voz que escuche, era, era ella, era Masaki.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron asustados Yoruichi y Urahara, que se miraban sorprendidos.

-Al principio creí que estaba alucinando, pero no, si era la voz de Masaki, ni si quiera era una voz llena de odio o que escondiera algo oscuro, simplemente era su voz, pero lo que me aterro más fue lo que dijo…

._.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban de regreso a su estación, a su hogar; Ichigo lo estaba meditando y entonces empezó.

-Heh Kaien, Ganju, ¿Recuerdan de nuestra aventura de hace diez años?

-Si, a veces aun sueño que estamos en esa enorme estación y que no podemos cerrar la puerta- contesto Ganju.

-Sabes Ganju, esa pesadilla no está alejada de la realidad- intervino Kaien- ¿recuerdas que Ichigo y yo te dijimos que bajaras mientas nosotros arreglábamos la puerta?.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- contesto su hermano.

-Bueno en verdad Ichigo y yo no pudimos cerrarla, era muy pesada, además los rieles se habían atascado y las ruedas de la compuerta se habían salido de estos…- dijo Kaien.

-Además- interrumpió el pelinaranja- unas extrañas criaturas, diferentes de las ratas o de los "nosalis", se acercaban a la entrada aullando, además detrás de ellos habían como unas sombras humanoides.

-Ichigo has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaien.

-Sí, los monstruos que nos han estado atacando… son aquellos a los cuales sin querer dejamos entrar…

-¡¿de qué rayos hablan?! ¿Entonces porque me engañaron diciendo de que si habían logrado cerrar la compuerta?- pregunto exaltado Ganju.

-Lo siento Ganju, estábamos astados y no queríamos que tú también lo estuvieras, eras muy pequeño y no queríamos asustarte...

-¿Bueno primito ahora que podemos hacer?- pregunto Ichigo a Kaien.

- Bueno… yo también durante noches me he estado interrogando sobre que podemos hacer; sabes Ichigo- suspiro Kaien- tengo familia, una esposa y dos hijos; si voy a tratar de reparar esa compuerta es de seguro que moriré…

-Entonces estas dando entender que dejaras a su suerte a toda la línea el metro?!- exclamo Ichigo con un tono de desprecio hacia su primo.

-¡No estoy diciendo eso!, pero no me permitiría dejar a mi esposa y a mis hijos a sus suerte, tú no tienes a nadie a quien cuidar, ¡por eso no comprendes!- exclamo Kaien tratando de justificarse.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que yo debo ir a solucionar este problema?!- pregunto Furioso el pelinaranja.

-No digo eso, pero no estaría mal, además también tú causaste el problema.

-Eh, Eh!, ¡calmen esos ánimos!- intervino Ganju- Kaien, tú fuiste el que activo el mecanismo de apertura, se suponía que solo íbamos hasta esa estación y luego regresábamos…además Ichigo ahora tiene novia, y no es cualquier chica creo que en verdad si está enamorado de ella…no creo que la abandone por ir a solucionar tu problema- termino de decir Ganju seriamente.

-¿Qué tú también estas en mi contra?!¡Ya decía que más pareces hermano de ese, que mío!- dijo Kaien despreciante.

-Eh idiota, Ganju tiene razón- se escuchó decir a alguien que los tres conocían bien.

-¡Tío Hirako!- exclamaron los tres.

-Eh Kaien en verdad me das lastima, ¿Qué diría tu hermana Kukaku?- pregunto Hirako Shinji, el líder de los stalkers.

-Pero tu compréndeme, ¿Acaso no recuerdas la falta que nos hizo papa? Aunque tú nos cuidaste, igual papa nos hizo mucha falta, imagina si muero y dejó solo a mis hijos- contesto Kaien.

-Mi hermano no merecía morir, él no había hecho nada, pero tú, no es que merezcas morir, pero si lo haces tratando de salvar el metro ten por seguro que será una muerte justa.- contesto solemnemente Hirako- además no dejare que mueras yo te acompañare en esa misión.

-¡Están locos! ¡No lo hare!, t…tengo un…a familia- contesto Kaien.

-No lo hagas cobarde, Tío yo lo hare.- intervino decidido Ichigo.

Hirako aprecio pensarlo y luego sonrió.

-Eres igual de fuerte que Masaki, bueno entonces esto es lo que haremos…

._.

-En verdad les digo que era su voz; no sé como pero lo que más me dio terror fue lo que dijo. Isshin empezó a contar.

Cuando levante el fono, escuche su voz.

- Isshin? ¿Estás ahí amor?- al escuchar esto me quede de piedra, la voz era la de Masaki y sonaba con su ternura habitual; sabía que era una especie de Trampa, y conteste.

-¡Sé que no eres Masaki, ¿quién eres o que cosa eres?!- exclame fuertemente.

-Isshin, soy yo!, Masaki, porque me hablas así?.

-¡cállate criatura de mierda! , ¡No manches el nombre de Masaki!, ¿Qué mierda quieres?- conteste furioso con el corazón agitado diciéndome que era ella, pero con el cerebro advirtiéndome del peligro.

-Isshin…yo…- se escuchó llorar a la voz al otro lado del teléfono; pronto ese llanto se transformó en una risa y luego en una carcajada macabra. Luego con la misma voz de Masaki la criatura o lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono me empezó a decir.

-Eh un mono inteligente, tenemos un caso sorprendente, ¿Cómo es que no has caído ya bajo mi control?, jajaja los sapiens son interesantes, pero… no sobreviras ni tú, ni tu especie, No habrá quien escriba sobre ti un libro titulado _Un hombre de verdad, _no habrá quien cante tu voluntad de vivir, tu instinto de conservación. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrás aguantarte a fuerza de setas, complejos multivitamínicos y carne de cerdo? ¡Ríndete, _Homo sapiens! _¡Ahora ya no reinas sobre la Naturaleza! No, no hace falta que te mueras enseguida, no queremos que sea así. Arrástrate todavía un poco mientras dure tu agonía y ahógate en tus propios excrementos. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber, _Sapiens-, _ya has vivido lo suficiente. La Evolución, cuyas leyes alcanzaste a comprender tan bien, ha subido otro peldaño. Ya no eres la corona de la creación. Eres un dinosaurio. Es hora de que le dejemos nuestro lugar a una nueva criatura, una criatura más perfecta. No seas egoísta, la obra ha terminado, deja que otros representen su papel. Puede que las generaciones futuras se estrujen el seso tratando de adivinar por qué el Homo Sapiens dejó de existir… aunque no creo que eso le interese a nadie….- termino de decir la voz de Masaki con una carcajada más oscura que la primera. Y luego dijo.- Adiós amor, te recomiendo cuidar a nuestras hijas y a Ichigo…- y riendo una vez más la voz corto.

Urahara y Yoruichi, traían la misma cara de Isshin, ¿Cómo es posible que existiera alguna criatura o mutante que hablara, que tuviera control mental, y que se autodenomine el siguiente eslabón de la evolución?, Isshin tenía razón, algo aun pero que lo de las estaciones malditas amenazaba la red del metro de Moscú…

._.

-Bueno Ichigo viendo tu valentía, te propongo este plan.- dijo Hirako a su sobrino pelinaranja.

- Dime, ¿qué podemos hacer tío Hirako?- contesto Ichigo.

-Primero tenemos que hablar con Urahara…- contesto Hirako…

* * *

Heh que tal; ¿qué les pareció el cap.?; he tratado de mantener la misma extensión del anterior, aunque creo que me excedí en más de 400 palabras esta vez, como ven ya se va tornando interesante la historia, se va cocinando el plan de Hirako, y por fin vemos más o menos a que se enfrentan nuestros "tíos"; Ichigo tiene novia, y esa es Riruka, no sé cómo le ira a hacer Rukia, pero ya veremos como un acontecimiento les cambia las vidas uniéndolas de forma permanente, ¿quieren saber más? Pues sigan la historia xd, adiós nos vemos hasta el sgte capitulo.

Gracias infinitas a Dark-Kuchiki17 y Akemi227-chan por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y por la paciencia, esta historia es para ambas; hasta el sgte cap!

_"El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana."_

_ Stalin._


	3. Tiempo sin vernos

Holaaa!, primero antes que nada me disculpo por no actualizar tan seguido como debería ser, pero es que estas últimas 2 semanas he estado con los exámenes finales y eso, por eso no he podido escribir, pero trtare de hacer un esfuerzo para actualizar más seguido todos mis fics; bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer a Zangetsu, y a todos ustedes que leen el fic pero no dejan review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

Nota: si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tiempo sin vernos**

-Bueno Ichigo viendo tu valentía, te propongo este plan.- dijo Hirako a su sobrino pelinaranja.

- Dime, ¿qué podemos hacer tío Hirako?- contesto Ichigo.

-debemos hablar con Urahara- dijo el hombre rubio líder de los stalkers, una leyenda solo opacada por su juventud ya que por esto a veces nadie se lo tomaba en serio.

-¿con el tío Urahara?-pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja, quien empezaba a sentir frio ya que había salido solo con una chaqueta puesta, y las temperaturas en los túneles eran muy bajas, con suma facilidad podía ver su aliento al hablar.

-así es Ichigo, así que mejor vamos yendo, no quiero que ninguno de los tres coja un resfriado.- respondió Hirako con un tono que lo hacía sonar mayor, aunque físicamente solo parecía llevarles un par de años a sus sobrinos.

Los tres hombres se pusieron en marcha por los fríos y tenuemente iluminados túneles.

-¿Entonces ya está decidido?- pregunto Ganju mientras avanzaba por el túnel.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Ichigo.

-me refiero, si es que esta decidido que tu iras a la estación botánica.- respondió Ganju.

-Primero hablaremos con Urahara el sabrá.- respondió Hirako.

-Claro ahora también dirán a Urahara que soy un cobarde que no quiere reparar su error.- dijo exaltado Kaien.

- ¿qué te hace pensar que eres un cobarde?- pregunto Hirako a Kaien.-bueno en parte si tienes razón en lo de no querer ir porque no quieres que tus hijos pasen por lo que tu pasaste- dijo Hirako mirando a Kaien.-Además ya nos ayudaras en algo-termino de ir Hirako sonriendo ampliamente.

-si Kaien, tranquilo hombre- dijo Ichigo en un. Tono de camaradería.

-¡No necesito su lástima!- intervino Kaien curioso.- Sé que siempre han pensado que soy inútil, desde que era pequeño, solo me han tenido lástima!

-hermano, tranquilízate Por favor.- pidió Ganju con vos seria.

-¡¿Quieres que me tranquilice?!- Pregunto furioso Kaien- ¡Ya estoy harto de que me tengan lástima!

-Nadie te tiene lastima Kaien, compórtate, ya eres un hombre con familia.- respondió fríamente Hirako.

- Adiós, y no se preocupen no diré nada de su plan- dijo Kaien en un tono frio de voz- Me regreso a la estación.- termino de decir mientras aceleraba el paso y se ponía a correr hacia la estación.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- pregunto Ichigo algo sorprendido.

-No lo sé, ya se le pasara.- contesto Ganju

._.

Yoruichi y Urahara no podían creer lo que les había contado Isshin.

¿Cómo es posible que existiera alguna criatura o mutante que hablara, que tuviera control mental, y que se autodenomine el siguiente eslabón de la evolución?, Isshin tenía razón, algo aun peor que lo de las estaciones malditas amenazaba la red del metro de Moscú.

¿Cómo se enfrentarían a esta nueva amenaza?, ya no contaban con el apoyo secreto de la polis desde que descubrieron a Byakulla… ¿Cómo harían ellos solos para frenar a esos seres?, ¿cómo harían para frenar a los oscuros? Estas preguntas pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa por las mentes de Urahara y de Yoruichi, que solo sabían una cosa, no debían rendirse.

-¿Qué propones Isshin?- pregunto Yoruichi, rompiendo el pesado y frio silencio que se había instaurado en el despacho de Isshin.

-Aun…, aun no lo sé, aunque tal vez…- comenzó a decir Isshin, cuando en eso la puerta se abrió, y un pelinaranja entro por ahí.

-Ichigo!- dijo un poco sorprendido Isshin.

-¿Qué hay viejo?, venia por aquí a reportarte que…- co0menzo a hablar Ichigo, cuando se fijó del hombre rubio que estaba parado a un costado.- ¡Tío Urahara!, ¡que sorpresa!- exclamo Ichigo mientras daba un apretón de manos a su tío.

-Ichigo, ¡Cuánto tiempo!- contesto Urahara al fingido saludo de sorpresa, ya que ya se habían visto.

Cuando Urahara retiro la mano sintió un pequeño papel dentro de esta, y rápidamente se lo guardo en el bolsillo, mientras que Ichigo saludaba a Yoruichi.

-Kurosaki, ¡cuánto has crecido!- exclamo Yoruichi en un tono sarcástico.

-Hehh, Yoruichi, la semana pasada me viste.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Hijo que querías?- pregunto Isshin.

-Solo quería reportarte de que la guardia del 3er turno ha estado tranquila sin sobresaltos ni contratiempos.- respondió serio el pelinaranja.

-Me alegra mucho.- contesto Isshin en un tono irónico y sarcástico.

-Sí, ya me voy.- contesto Ichigo mientras se despedía- Adiós tía Yoruichi, adiós tío Urahara.

-Adiós Ichigo-san.- respondió Urahara con una amplia sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano.

El pelinaranja salió del despacho, y se puso a caminar por la estación, mientras que en el despacho el clima se había relajado u poco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir Isshin?- pregunto Urahara.

-Bueno lo que iba a pedir, era que alguno de ustedes valla, a… valla a la Polis, y solicite ayuda.- respondió Isshin, mientras su voz se ensombrecía.

-¿A la Polis?- respondió Yoruichi sorprendida.

-Si, a la Polis, quiero que le cuenten a Kyoraku y a Ukitake lo que está pasando, lo harán sigilosamente.- respondió Isshin.

-Acepto, yo iré.- se ofreció Urahara.

-¿Estás seguro, Kisuke?- pregunto el líder de la estación.

-Sí, lo estoy.- respondió Urahara, y luego volteo hacia Yoruichi.- Por favor quiero que te quedes, no me sigas, yo iré solo, ¿Me entiendes?

-No me des ordenes idiota, y si, si entiendo, pero ¿sabes a lo que te expones?- pregunto Yoruichi.

-Sí, se a lo que me expongo, por eso voy solo, no quiero que te pase nada.- respondió Urahara, causando u leve sonrojo en Yoruichi.

-Idiota…; pero luego no me estés rogando refuerzos ni nada.- respondió Yoruichi intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-Gracias, Urahara.- respondió Isshin extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio.

-No hay problema Kurosaki.- respondió Urahara mientras estrechaba la mano con Isshin.

-He por cierto, ¿Qué hay de la anexión de la estación de los Kuchiki?- pregunto Yoruichi.

-Mañana por la tarde tendrá que partir una dresina con suministros como prueba de amistad con su gente, y además ira Kensei a firmar el tratado con Byakulla, me gustaría ir pero tengo que ir hacia la polis, y si quiero llegar a tiempo debo partir mañana por la mañana.- respondió Urahara.

-Que et parece si enviamos a Ryuken también, él es un experto en lo que se refiere a política.- sugirió Isshin a Urahara.

-Es verdad, Ryuken de seguro que hará sentir confianza a Byakuya-boy para que firme el tratado- añadió Yoruichi.

-Es verdad, entonces mañana enviaremos una dresina con provisiones y a Kensei y Ryuken.- respondió el pelinegro.

Los tres adultos estaban coordinando sobre la diligencia hacia la Alekseyevskaya, cuando la puerta del despacho fue tocada estruendosamente.

-¡¿Quién es?!- pregunto Isshin sorprendido.

-¡Lo siento señor, pero se ha detectado un grupo de Nosalis, asechando por la ventilación de las barracas!- se escuchó decir a la vos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, ya vamos, no movilicen a los soldados de las barricadas ni de los puestos de control, me encargare de esos Nosalis personalmente.- exclamo Isshin para que el joven al otro lado de la puerta pueda escuchar.

-¡Entendido señor!- respondió la voz juvenil detrás de la puerta.

-Muy bien, Urahara, Yoruichi, si me echaran una mano…- dijo Isshin haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos.- contestaron al unísono el matrimonio.

.

En las frías barracas todo estaba tenso, solo un antiguo fluorescente alumbraba la estancia, se usaba como depósito de herramientas, solo un par de guardias estaban ahí, apuntando hacia las tomas de aire, esperando la llegada de los Nosalis, hasta que aparecieron Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin.

-¡Señor que alegría verlo!- exclamo un chico de cabello castaño corto, mientras que el otro solo se limitaba a seguir apuntando su kalashnikov a las tomas de aire.

-Bien hecho soldado.- felicito Isshin al chico.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Keigo Asano, ¡señor!- respondió el joven castaño.

-Um, bien Keigo Asano, estate atento creo que ahí vienen.- respondió amablemente Isshin.

-Si, viejo ya vienen.- agrego Ichigo que ase había colado a las barracas.

-¿Ichigo que haces acá?- pegunto Isshin.

-Solo intento ayudar, no tengo nada que hacer.- respondió indiferente Ichigo.

-Como quieras.- respondió su padre.

Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y les llegaban por los lados y desde el techo, por donde estaban las tomas ventilaciones. Isshin apunto su ak-47 hacia la toma por la que más fuerte se escuchaban los sonidos, Ichigo apunto a la toma del techo, Keigo a la de la derecha, y Urahara y Yoruichi a la del frente.

El ambiente que se respiraba era tenso y pesado, los ruidos eran fuertes pero no se apreciaba a ningún Nosalis ni siquiera empujar una toma, hasta que de repente de la toma a la que estaba apuntando Isshin, Salió disparado un Nosali grande, que tumbo al suelo a Isshin antes de que este pudiera disparar su ak, de inmediato Urahara y Yoruichi reaccionaron disparando una ráfaga de kalashnikov que derribaron al Nosali, por su parte la toma del techo cayo, y dos Nosalis aparecieron tumbando al suelo a Ichigo, mientras que la toma de la derecha también se habría, dejando salir a 3 Nosalis que se abalanzaron sobre el compañero de Keigo y sobre él, Isshin de inmediato se levantó y abatió a los Nosalis que estaban sobre Ichigo, mientras que Urahara abatía a los tres Nosalis que estaban sobre los jóvenes, pero los Nosalis seguían saliendo y no daban tregua a los combatientes, Ichigo ya iba por su tercer cargador, y la cosas no pintaban bien para Isshin que parecía herido, además Urahara y Yoruichi estaban muy ocupados con los Nosalis del frente y de techo, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro estaban tratando de darles a los Nosalis que salían del lado izquierdo; todo era una locura, hasta que después de 30 minutos y de muchos cadáveres de Nosalis apilados, la batalla termino.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a gente fuera de esta asustada y sorprendida al ver salir caminado y bien a los 6 y detrás de ellos un cumulo enorme de Nosalis, todo estaba bien, incluso la gente se alegró, hasta que Isshin se desplomo, tenía una herida de muy mal aspecto en el costado.

De inmediato los encargados del pequeño hospital de la estación, aparecieron y llevaron a Isshin hacia el "hospital", también llevaron a Asano que había sufrido una herida a la altura del pecho.

Ichigo de inmediato fue al hospital junto a los camilleros que llevaban a su padre.

El "hospital" de la estación, estaba ubicado al sur de la estación, en una amplia sala, que antes había sido un almacén, en esta sala se ubicaban camillas y parantes que dividían la estancia en pequeños cuartos, había espacio para 16 personas hospitalizadas, era un modesto "hospital" pero eso sí, estaba ocupado con medicinas aun en buen estado, y con algunos artefactos de la tecnología perdida, la estancia estaba iluminada con fluorescentes blancos, bien conservados, y era una de las estancias que parecía nunca haber sido golpeada por el tiempo, Hirako a veces le contaba a Ichigo que el "hospital" de la estación no se diferenciaba en anda de una pequeña clínica de antes de la guerra.

En uno de los cubículos formado por 4 parantes, estaba en una camilla acostado Isshin, Ryuken, el encargado del hospital y además un médico muy importante de antes de la guerra, estaba revisando el expediente de Isshin.

-Eh, de la que se salvó Kurosaki, solo tiene que guardar reposo, un poco más y el Nosali le hubiera perforado el estómago, y hubiera sido demasiado tarde, tuve surte.- dijo Ryuken Ishida seriamente y con su perfecto semblante calmado.

-Uff que alivio!- suspiro Urahara resoplando, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano al pasarla teatralmente por la frente.

-No seas teatrero, Kisuke!- exclamo molesta Yoruichi mientras golpeaba a Urahara- Ya eres un adulto, compórtate.

-Eh preciosa, si por eso te enamoraste de mí!- exclamo sonriente Urahara mientras se sobaba del golpe recibido por Yoruichi.

-Y a cállate idiota, compórtate.- respondió Yoruichi, mientras una vena se la marcaba en la frente.

-Es bueno saber que a pesar de las dificultades, cuento con amigos como ustedes, nunca cambian.- reía Isshin mientras hablaba roncamente.

-Eh papa, no hables, descansa.- interrumpió Ichigo que lo veía un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes hijo, no me voy a morir.- contesto Isshin - pobre de ti si sales con esa cara de aquí, si te ven tus hermanas se van a preocupar.

-Isshin, no regañes a tu hijo, el nació con ese rostro, no lo puede cambiar…- Intervino Urahara reprimiendo la risa.

-Maldito Kisuke!- susurro Ichigo mientras su rostro se deformaba por la rabia.

-Ya, ya cálmate Kurosaki-san, adamas no digo que seas tan feo, a alguien le debes gustar.- siguió molestándolo Urahara.

-Si serás!, ya no molestes Urahara!- respondió aún más irritado Ichigo.

-Ya, déjalo, Kisuke; además creo que te equivocas, creo que una chica ya se fijó en él, es una hermosa joven pelifucsia.

-En serio?!...- pregunto Urahara sorprendido.

-¡No sé de qué rayos están hablando!- intervino el pelinaranja nervioso.

-¡Ichigo!, como no me dijiste que me harías abuelo?, estas andando por ahí con esa chica, tal vez haciendo…- intervino Isshin cuando fue golpeado por Ichigo.

-¡Cállate viejo pervertido!- exclamo Ichigo.

-Eh!, porque golpeas a tu grandioso padre cuando está herido.- lloriqueo Isshin.

-Tú te lo buscaste, y era por eso que no te decía nada.- contesto Ichigo.

-O sea que ya lo admitiste.- intervino Yoruichi, mientras sonreía divertidamente.

-No, no, yo no he admitido nada, ¡ya déjenme en paz!- contesto Ichigo nerviosamente.

En la estancia los tres adultos reían, mientras el joven pelinaranja rojo como un tomate salía del hospital.

Ichigo cerró la puerta, y al salir se encontró con Riruka que parecía discutir con un guardia.

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?, ¡mi hermano está ahí!- exclamaba preocupada la pelifucsia a un hombre corpulento que cubría la entrada.

-Lo siento no puede entrar, ya se lo he dicho.- contestaba el hombre.

-Eh, déjale entrar, entrara conmigo.- intervino Ichigo.

Riruka se alegró al ver a Ichigo.

-Está bien joven Kurosaki-respondió el guardia, y luego dirigiéndose a la chica dijo- puede pasar.- dijo apartándose para que Riruka entrara.

La esbelta joven llego hasta la altura de Ichigo y lo abrazo.

-¡Ichigo estas bien!, cuando vi todo este alboroto me entere que un Kurosaki y mi hermano Keigo habían resultado heridos en la pela con los Nosalis, yo, yo pensé que eras tú.- dijo aliviada la chica mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos.

-Ya, ya tonta cálmate estoy bien..- respondió Ichigo abrazando a la chica.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Cómo esta Keigo, Ichigo?- pregunto más calmada Riruka.

-Está bien, ya le cosieron la herida, y esta descansando, su herida fue menor a la de mi padre.- respondió el pelinaranja mientras se voltea para abrir la puerta para entrar a la estancia que servía como hospital.

-Ah que alivio, están bien ustedes dos, ¿y tu padre como esta?- dijo Riruka ya clamada del todo.

-Está bien si quieres lo puedes ver tu mismo, aprovechare que está tranquilo y reposando para decirle lo de nosotros…- dijo Ichigo mientras le abría la puerta a Riruka para que pasara.

-Tú crees que debemos decirle?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues claro!- contesto Ichigo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Me alegro Ichigo.-Contesto feliz la pelifucsia mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Vamos tonta, no vayas a llorar…-dijo Ichigo mientras hacia una mueca.

-¡Idiota!- contesto Riruka mientras golpeaba a Ichigo.

-Eh, eh, que animados están ustedes dos.- intervino Urahara que había salido del cubículo a ver que sucedía- ¿así que ella es tu novia, Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Urahara.

-Bueno, si, ella es mi novia.- contesto Ichigo rojo como un tomate de nuevo.

-Pero mira, como una muchacha tan hermosa se ha fijado en ti.- dijo Urahara mientras contenía una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has dicho Kisuke?!- exclamo Ichigo, llamando por su nombre a Urahara como cuando se molestaba.

-Ya, ya sobrino, cálmate vamos a ver a tu padre, se alegrara de seguro.- respondió Urahara quien se volteaba y entraba al cubículo.

-Eh tu tío es muy divertido.- dio Riruka mientras seguían a Urahara.- no parece de tu familia, tu eres un amargado.

-Maldita, ¿Qué has dicho?- contesto Ichigo irritado.

-Lo que escuchaste idiota.- contesto Riruka también irritada.

Los dos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta de que los tres adultos los veían, cuando se dieron cuenta se sonrojaron terriblemente.

-Ya veo, si son almas gemelas…- bromeo Isshin.

-Ya lo sabía, desde que te vi muy sonriente el otro día, me di cuenta.- intervino Yoruichi.

-Felicidades, Ichigo, espero que pronto me hagas abuelo!- exclamo Isshin quien recibió otro golpe de su hijo.

-Cállate viejo loco!- exclamo exasperado Ichigo mientras una vena se le marcaba en la frente.

La pelifucsia estaba sonrojada en medio del cubículo, y sonreía mirando la escena.

-Ya, calmate Ichigo.- dijo Isshin mientras fingía semblante serio, luego se dirigió hacia la muchacha que contemplaba la escena algo sorprendida- ah Riruka-chan espero perdones a mi hijo.

-¿Cómo abe mi nombre señor?- pregunto sorprendida Riruka.

-Es fácil, ¿vives aquí desde hace 2 años con tus2 hermanos y tus padres verdad?- pregunto Isshin, y luego agrego- Sabes un buen líder de estación debe saber todo sobre a los que tiene bajo su responsabilidad.

-Me alegro de que alguien así sea nuestro líder.- alago Riruka, mientras sonreía, jamás se hubiera esperado conocer que el jefe de la estación sea así.

-Ah, me alabas Riruka-san jajaja- rio Isshin.

-Bueno viejo, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte ya nos vamos.- intervino Ichigo despidiéndose.

-Como quieras Ichigo, adiós; adiós Riruka.- contesto Isshin.

-Adiós señor- contesto la aludida, mientras se volteaba y seguía a Ichigo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del cubículo de Isshin y fueron hacia el de Keigo, estaban un rato ahí y luego salieron al ver que Keigo estaba bien, además lo acompañaba Senna, caminaron por el pasillo para salir del hospital.

-Ichigo, no pensé que tu padre fuera así, en verdad no parece tu padre!- exclamo sorprendida la pelifucsia.

-Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo…- susurro Ichigo.

-Eh háblame bien, idiota.- respondió la joven.

Ambos estaban felices, la relación marchaba de lo más bien, ya tenían el consentimiento de Isshin, ahora Ichigo solo debería ir a la "casa" de Riruka y hablar con sus padres, todo marchaba bien, si no fuera por los problemas que se sumían sobre la estación.

Ambos salieron del hospital y justo cuando Ichigo se giraba después de haber cerrado la puerta, una voz detrás de él lo llamo.

-Eh Ichigo, creo que querías hablar conmigo…- dijo Urahara mientras cerraba la puerta del hospital.

El pelinaranja recordó que hace unas horas le había dado una nota a Urahara donde le decía que debían de hablar.

-Ah, ¡es cierto!.- respondió Ichigo al acordarse de la nota, debía decirle a Urahara lo del plan de Hirako.

Ichigo y Riruka se despidieron, y el pelinaranja siguió al rubio hasta llegar a su habitación, entraron.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Ichigo?- pregunto Urahara.

-Bueno , tío, yo queria contarte algo…- respondió Ichigo un poco temeroso de contarle a Urahara.

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me digas.- respondió Urahara a un sorprendido Ichigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabias tío?- pregunto el pelinaranja sorprendió.

-Bueno Hirako me lo conto…- respondió el rubio mercader.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo…- respondió Ichigo.

-Bueno, ahora directo al tema, Hirako me comento su plan, y me parece bueno.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo hare para salir de la estación sin que papa se dé cuenta?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Eso es imposible, Isshin se daría cuenta ahí mismo.- respondió Urahara pensativo.- la única forma de que puedas salir de la estación, sería que el mismo te mande.- término de decir el rubio.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco tío?!- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

-Eh, eh Ichigo, déjame terminar; él te mandara, porque tú me tendrás que reemplazar en la diligencia de mañana hacia la Alekseyevskaya …- respondió Urahara con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Qué te reemplace en la misión a la Alekseyevskaya?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Exacto, yo tendré que partir mañana mismo supuestamente a la Polis por ayuda, pero eso no pasara, yo iré a la estación botánica y cerrare la compuerta, y tu iras a la Polis a pedir ayuda, ya que es posible que eso no frene a los oscuros por mucho tiempo…- respondió Urahara a su sorprendido "sobrino".

-Pero…- quería decir Ichigo cuando fue interrumpido por su "tío".

nada, ya te he dicho, iras a la Polis a solicitar ayuda, es menos peligroso, deja que tu gran tío se encargue de los oscuros por mientras.- contesto Urahara con una gran sonrisa e inflando el pecho.

-Está bien, sabes tío, a veces me pregunto si en verdad no eres en verdad familia de mi padre.- rio Ichigo mientras cedía al plan de Urahara

-Bueno entonces hablare con Isshin para que tu vayas a la Alekseyevskaya mañana, como mi reemplazo, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Urahara mientras bostezaba.

-Sí, de acuerdo tío.- contesto Ichigo también un poco somnoliento, ya era tare debía descansar.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, mañana pasare por aquí antes de irme para darte el reto de indicación, ahora descansa Ichigo.- dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba del asiento y salía de la habitación de Ichigo.

-Que descanses tú también tío- respondió Ichigo mientras se cambiaba de ropa para dormir.

._.

-_Um, esa chica, parece extraña, me recuerda a aquella teniente, ojala que solo se le parezca; Ichigo debes tener precaución…_- pensaba Urahara mientras regresaba al hospital para hablar con Isshin, Urahara recordaba sobre esa vez, cuando se enfrentó contra una patrulla del Reich.

Urahara estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego al hospital, al entrar vio a Isshin que conversaba con Yoruichi y Ryuken sobre la diligencia de mañana.

-...entonces por eso te pido Ryuken que vayas en la diligencia…- decía Isshin cuando vio a Urahara entrar al cubículo.- Ah, Urahara!, llegas en buen momento justo le decía a Ryuken sobre la diligencia de mañana.

-Justo sobre eso te quería hablar Isshin- contesto Urahara bostezando de nuevo.

-De que quieres hablar Kisuke- pregunto Ryuken.

-Solo de mi remplazo}; ya que mañana no podré ir en la diligencia, pues parto a la Polis…- respondió Urahara.

-¿tu reemplazo?- pregunto Isshin sorprendido.

-Sí, me reemplazo, sabes Isshin creo que el indicado para ir en mi lugar es Ichigo.- respondió el mercader.

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto extrañada Yoruichi.

-Sí, Ichigo; él ya tiene 23 años, dentro de algunos años será lo bastante mayor como para heredar el mando de la estación, así que ya debería ir haciéndose al ambiente, ¿no crees Isshin?- pregunto Urahara.

-Ah?, si lo pones así, me parece bien, entonces Ichigo también ira, ¿te parece Ryuken.- pregunto Isshin al médico de cabellos plateados.

-Por mie está bien, siempre y cuando no interfiera en mi negociación.- respondió el médico.

-Bien, bien, está decidido.- intervino Yoruichi quien también había empezado a bostezar.

-Yoruichi deberías de irte ya.- dijo Isshin.

-Sí, es verdad Yoruichi, debemos ir a casa, además los niños esperan.- agrego Urahara.

-Tienes razón Kisuke, vamos, hoy le prometi Ururu que cenaríamos con ella y sus hermanos.

Urahara asintió, y se despidió de Isshin y de Ryuken que seguían hablando y salió junto con Yoruichi a la estación, rumbo a su casa.

El matrimonio Shihoin-Urahara, era uno de los matrimonios más felices y al mismo tiempo problemáticos de toda la estación, eran importantes porque hacían bien su trabajo, Yoruichi era una hermosa mujer, muy disciplinada e inteligente, pero a la vez muy divertida y por momentos algo inmadura, Urahara era igual solo que con más dosis de los último,; ambos estaban casados desde antes de la Guerra, exactamente desde hace 23 años, se habían casado muy jóvenes, cuando eran aun oficiales de la fuerza aérea, de 19 y 20 años respectivamente, al año de casados ambos subieron de rango a capitanes, y a pesar de que solo duraron un año en el rango debido a la guerra, se habían convertido en una leyenda. Su primera hija, Hiyori, la tuvieron a los 5 años de vivir en el metro, su hija nació en el refugio publico así que conto más o menos con comodidades hasta hace 14 años, luego después de la guerra civil entre el Cuarto Reich y la Haansa; ellos, los Kurosaki y los Shiba además de los otros capitanes exiliados estuvieron a punto de morir, ya que eran los principales líderes de la Haamsa, solo pudieron sobrevivir gracias a la intervención de los Comunistas, o la línea roja como se hacían llamar, que frenaron a los del Reich y los hicieron retroceder hasta las últimas estaciones habitables, gracias a Urahara se estableció un alianza entre los rojos y los de la Haamsa, que establecía el libre tránsito entre las estaciones de la Haamsa y la de la línea roja(por ello los Ishida Vivian con ellos ya que eran embajadores de los rojos), después de que ellos dejaran el poder de la Haamsa a líderes civiles, y formaran una línea de estaciones independientes pero sin dejar de asesorar a la Haamsa, Vivian una vida más tranquila y tuvieron a sus mellizos, Ururu y Jinta vivieron un par de años en paz hasta que el Reich resurgió, pero ahora la Haamsa ,que había prosperado con su anexión a la Polis, los freno; la línea roja redujo las relaciones con la Haamsa, pero con la "unión" seguía igual cooperando, hasta que desato un guerra interna entre los comunistas, ya que unos abogaban por someter a los "capitalistas de la Haamsa" y otros por mantenerse igual en la coexistencia y respeto mutuo, otra vez gracias a Urahara, los líderes pro-coexistencia de la línea Roja se salvaron del exterminio, pero lamentablemente los rojos se dividieron y los anticapitalistas se apoderaron de la mayoría de la línea Roja y se volvieron Fascistas, y los comunistas que fueron ayudados por Urahara se quedaron con algunas estaciones y formaron la "Línea de Stalin", luego de todos estos problemas se estableció un periodo de paz aunque últimamente habían escuchado que los fascistas de la línea roja y los del cuarto Reich se habían aliado, como sea los Urahara eran felices, tenían 3 hijos y se amaban el uno al otro, por ello, además de ser excelentes lideres tanto entre los mercaderes y los soldados, eran respetados por todos, y muy estimados al igual que los Kurosaki-Shiba, entre los de "la unión" y hasta en la Lina de Stalin en de donde provenían los Ishida.

Al llegar a casa, Tesai, que era un viejo que hizo Urahara cuando ayudo a los de la línea de Stalin, les abrió, Urahara le agradeció por haberse quedado a cuidar a sus hijos a pesar de que debía regresar a la line de Stalin, Tesai asintió y se quedó charlando con Urahara en la sala de este, mientras que Yoruichi se ponía manos a la obra y junto con Ururu se ponían a preparar la cena, Hiyori estaba practicando Kendo con Jinta fuera de la casa, que al ser de una familia importante, era grande y disfrutaban de ciertas comodidades; aunque esto no significaba que las demás personas vivieran mal, solo significaba lo buen comerciante que era Urahara ya que todo eso lo consiguió gracias a excelente negocios que hizo a raves de años.

-Mama, me alegra que vinieras temprano a casa.- dijo Ururu mientras traía agua en u bidón trasparente.

-Yo te lo prometí, debía cumplir, ¿no crees?- contesto sonriente Yoruichi.

-Sí, tienes razón mama.- contesto Ururu mientras también sonreía.

-Deja el bidón de agua aquí, anda llama a tus hermanos.- pidió Yoruichi a su pequeña hija.

-Claro mama, sabes me alegra de que estés bien, cuando escuche lo de los monstruos de hoy, me asuste al saber que tú les habías enfrentado.- dijo Ururu mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Tranquila Ururu, no llores, un a Shihoin es muy fuerte como para que unos bichos feos la maten.- respondió divertida Yoruichi mientras abrazaba a su hija- Ahora anda trae al vago de tu hermano y a Hiyori también.

-Si- asintió feliz la pequeña pelinegra mientras salía corriendo.

.

Pronto Ururu regreso con sus hermanos, se asearon y todos incluido Tesai que al principio se había negado, cenaron y compartieron una larga velada, que terminó cuando los niños empezaron a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, hasta Hiyori se estaba quedando Dormida, Urahara y Yoruichi pidieron a Tesai quedarse y Urahara hablo en privado con Tesai sobre su plan, y este accedió a quedarse, pues había quedado con Urahara en ayudarle.

Pronto en la casa de los Urahara se apagaron las luces y se durmieron todos. Mañana sería un largo Día.

._.

Ichigo había Dormido un rato, hasta que salió de la habitación, hoy no tenía guardia, así que sería inútil quedase en ese incomodo cuartucho. Hacía que salió y se fue a casa donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estaba de guardia.

La casa de los Kurosaki era grande, y estaba en la misma zona que la de los Urahara, además también al lado Vivian los Shiba.

Ichigo entro a casa y se encontró ahí con Kaien y su esposa, además de sus hijos, estaban ahí junto a las hermanas Kurosaki, porque Isshin debía permanecer en el hospital.

-Ichi-nii! Bienvenido.- lo saludo Karin sonriéndole.

-Gracias Karin- contesto el pelinaranja agitando el cabello de su hermana.

-Oni-chan!- exclamo Yuzu mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-eh!, Yuzu, que tal?- saludo Ichigo mientras alzaba a su hermana de 18 años.

-Eh me preocupe porque ayer no viniste a dormir.- dijo la joven de cabello Cataño claro.

-Eh Yuzu, ayer tenía guardia no recuerdas?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Ah, era cierto!, me había olvidado- respondió Yuzu.

-Te lo dije…- intervino Karin.

-Eh, Karin ya deja de regañarme…- contesto la aludida.

-Fíjate que quería ir hasta el puesto de vigilancia a ver si estabas ahí!- le conto Karin a su hermano.- Si no hubiera sido por Hitsugaya que la…

-Hitsugaya?, hace tiempo que vengo escuchando ese nombre, ese no es el joven genio, la proeza de los Stalkers?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Sí, es el, pero no sé a qué te refieres ichi-nii…-trato de disimular Karin.

-Oni-chan, si no sabías Hitsugaya-kun desde hace tiempo frecuenta a Karin.- acuso Yuzu, que a veces se comportaba como una niña.

-¡Yuzu!, eres una traidora!- exclamo Karin molesta.

-Eh cálmense, las dos, ni bien llego casa y ustedes empiezan a discutir.- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.- Eh Karin, conozco a Hitsugaya, pero no le da el derecho a frecuentarte, aunque ya tienes 19, creo que deberé hablar con él, a ver que intenciones tiene.

-Shiro y yo solo somos amigos- se excusó Karin algo sonrojada.

-No importa, debo hablar con el de todas formas.

-Eh, se la van a pasar discutiendo?, porque no cenamos mejor?- intervino la esposa de Kaien riendo.

-Es cierto primo, comamos.- agrego Kaien.

-Eh?- dijo Ichigo extrañado.

-Anda Kaien…- dijo la esposa de este.

-Ah, sí, Ichigo queria pedirte disculpas, en verdad me comporte como un idiota, pero en verdad no puedo dejar a mi familia.- se disculpó Kaien.

-No hay que disculparse idiota, yo te conozco y sé muy bien cuanto quieres a tu familia, por eso te comprendo.- contesto Ichigo.

-Me alegra que me entiendas, discúlpame en verdad a veces soy un idiota.- termino de decir Kaien que se oía sincero.

-No hay problema, ahora a comer.- contesto Ichigo.

Todos los presentes se sentaron a la mesa, Yuzu, quien era una experta cocinera, había preparado asado de cerdo, todos la alagaron por el exquisito platillo, que se veía tan apetitoso. Empezaron a comer como si la vida se les fuera en ello, los hijos de Kaien fueron los primeros en terminar.

-Eh, Ichigo: ¿Cómo esta papa?- pregunto Yuzu con semblante preocupado.

-Está fuera de peligro…la herida no …es grave…menos… mal que no… involucro… el estómago.- respondió Ichigo mientras se embutía un pedazo de carne.- de seguro… en unos dos… días esta… de regreso.

-Ah me alegra, que papa este bien- respondió Yuzu sonriente.

-Ah ¡rayos!, y yo que me… esperaba que se la pasara.. Unos días… más en el hospital…- intervino Karin mientras se llenaba la boca de arroz.

-No seas grosera Karin, ¿acaso no extrañas a papa?- pregunto Yuzu.

-Claro que lo extraño, solo que prefiero que no vengan es muy inmaduro y fastidioso.- respondió Karin.

-En eso tienes razón Karin.- añadió Ichigo mientras extendía la mano para coger el ultimo trozo de carne.

-No te lo permitiré, Ichigo; ¡yo lo vi primero!- exclamo Karin, mientras extendía su tenedor hacia el trozo de carne.

-No!, ¡yo ya lo iba a coger!- respondió Ichigo mientras veía como Karin le arrebataba el pedazo de carne.

-Te gane, Ichigo!- se vanagloriaba Karin con la boca llena, ya que se había embutido la carne de un solo mordisco.

-Ya, ya cálmense ustedes dos, ya veo de donde saco su actitud Kaien.- intervino Miyako Shiba.

-¿Eh?, no me incluyas junto con estos…- intervino Kaien haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos primo, no has probado ni un solo bocado, anda comete al menos el arroz, si no quieres tu carne, entonces me la puedo comer yo.- decía hijo con ojos avariciosos mientras extendía su cubierto para coger la carne de Kaien.

-¡Deja ahí!- exclamo Kaien con mirada asesina, mientras que con su tenedor pinchaba la mano del pelinaranja.

-¡ahg!, ¡eso duele!- exclamo furioso el pelinaranja mientras que su mano se hinchaba en la zona que había sido pinchada.

-Eso te lo mereces, ¡ahora mira!- respondió Kaien mientras que de un bocado se comía la carne y luego reía ruidosamente.

-Maldito!- dijo Ichigo mientras veía impotente como su primo reía.

-Ya lo ves Ichigo…-decía Kaien cuando luego de tanto reír se empezó a atorar y a toser violentamente.

-Jajaja, idiota!- reía Ichigo mientras que Kaien se ponía rojo.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Miyako Shiba mientras le pegaba un golpe en la espalada que provoco que la tos parara.

-Ah, ah, mucho mejor, gracias.- jadeaba Kaien.

-Oh! Miren el desastre que han hecho ustedes dos!- exclamo Yuzu al ver vasos derramados, platos volteados y comía en el suelo.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron avergonzados los dos primos.

-Idiotas!, ¿creen que con eso lo solucionan?. Venga vagos, limpien este desastre, ¡ahora!- exclamaba furiosa Miyako Shiba con una mirada psicótica.

-¡S si, se-ñora!- respondieron asustados los primos.

.

Después del incidente, las hermanas Kurosaki, se marcharon a dormir, al igual que Miyako Shiba y sus hijos, y dejaron solos a los dos primos que arreglaban el desastre que habían causado.

-Eh mira lo que has causado, ¡y justo tengo que salir en una diligencia mañana, y no he descansado nada!- exclamaba Ichigo furioso.

-Tu comenzaste idiota!- Respondía Kaien.

-Ya, ya mejor pásame ese trapeador, ya nos falta poco.- respondió Ichigo menos irritado.

-De acuerdo.- respondió el pelinegro- eh Ichigo sobre lo de ahora en los túneles, en verdad lo siento.- se disculpó Kaien.

-No hay problema, hasta yo a veces he sentido envidia de ti, al ver que eres un gran soldado, con una hermosa familia.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kaien sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, y eso es normal, cada uno tiene sus propios éxitos, el admirar el de otros, es solo para tener una meta a la cual llegar, te comprendo Kaien, después de todo, ¿somos primos no?- contesto el pelinaranja mientras extendía la mano hacia el pelinegro.

-Claro, somos primos!- respondió Kaien alegremente y respondía el saludo de Ichigo.

Los dos jóvenes terminaron de limpiar el desastre que habían ocasionado, y Kaien se despidió para regresar a su casa, e Ichigo se quedó guardando los trapeadores, y luego se fue a su habitación y se cambió y cayó rendido de sueño sobre el camastro.

._.

Urahara se había levantado temprano hoy, debía ir a la casa de Ichigo a darle las últimas instrucciones. Llego hasta a la puerta de la casa pero allí ya lo esperaba Ichigo, vestido con su ropa de soldado, listo para participar en la diligencia de hoy, Urahara sonrió al verle.

Ichigo, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- pregunto sonriente Urahara.

-Bueno, no dormí bien, pero eso no afectara en nada la misión, no te preocupes tío.- respondió el aludido

-Me gusta esa actitud, ahora escucha; cuando llegues a la Alekseyevskaya, esperaras ahí, ahí recibirás las instrucciones.- dijo Urahara con mirada seria.

-Pero…- intento objetar Ichigo confundido.

-Pero nada, esperaras ahí, ¿entiendes Ichigo?- pregunto Urahara.

-Sí, entendido.- respondió Ichigo de malagana.

-Bien, bien, me da gusto que entiendas.- respondió sonriente Urahara- Ahora vamos, la dresina y el resto del equipo espera.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- asintió el pelinaranja.

Urahara e Ichigo se pusieron en marcha; al llegar al andén donde esperaba la dresina, ahí se encontraron con Ryuken, Kensei, Hirako y Mizuiro. Al llegar Ichigo, se subió a la dresina, y Urahara se despidió de todos.

La dresina se puso en marcha, y su faro fue iluminando los oscuros túneles que llevaban hacia la Alekseyevskaya, ya que solo contaban con iluminación en los túneles que llevaban a la estación de Kensei, pero la iluminación hacia la Alekseyevskaya era uno de los puntos que se negociaban en la alianza.

Las ruedas de la dresina chillaban al tomar velocidad, los que iban sobre ella iban conversando alegremente sobre los beneficios que traería la alianza, hasta Ryuken intervino en la conversación, Ichigo iba pensativo, estaba un poco nervioso por la secreta misión que su tío le había encargado, Hirako se dio cuenta y le dio ánimos con la mirada.

El túnel se extendía negro y frio delante de ellos, pero en un punto el faro de la dresina empezó a parpadear, todos los que estaban sobre esta entraron en una especie de trance, Ichigo que estaba consiente se percató de esto e intento despertar a sus compañeros, pero parecían que sus mentes habían sido atrapadas por algo que se escondía en el túnel, el pelinaranja noto desesperado como la dresina se iba deteniendo, dejándolos a merced de lo que sea que asechaba en los túneles, intento en vano despertar a sus compañeros, cuando un chillido sobrenatural le lleno los oídos, aturdiéndolo por un rato, la dresina estaba ya detenida, y las sombras se volvían aún más oscuras y profundas, Ichigo vislumbro una luz, y se recuperó del chillido, y con todas sus fuerzas sacudió a Hirako, a quien tenía a su lado, lo logro sacar del trance en que parecía estar, entre los dos empezaron a sacudir a los demás, Kensei y el joven que se llamaba Mizuiro también despertaron, las sombras ya estaban casi sobre ellos, y escuchaban unas voces que parecían salir de las tuberías, Hirako y Kensei se apresuraron a accionar la palanca para hacer andar la dresina, poco apoco la dresina se empezó a mover, pero las sombras ya estaban sobre ellos, Mizuiro se sumó a los esfuerzos para mover la palanca, mientras que Ichigo disparaba a la oscuridad de las sombras, la dresina poco a poco tomo velocidad, y dejaron atrás a las sombras, cuando salieron de las sombras, el faro de la dresina se encendía de la misma manera que se había apagado, pero escucharon algo que les helo la sangre, por uno de los túneles laterales se acercaba una manada de ratas, Hirako y Kensei al límite de sus fuerzas agitaban más la palanca, mientras que Ichigo y Mizuiro disparaban sus kalashnikovs contra el enjambre de ratas que se acercaban a la dresina. Después de unos 8 minutos de dispar contra las ratas, vislumbraron los faros del puesto de seguridad de la Alekseyevskaya, y las ametralladoras que había en este no e hicieron esperar, después de unos minutos, la superioridad de las ametralladoras, gano y en el frio túnel solo quedaron los cadáveres agujereados de las ratas mutantes. Los encargados del puesto de la Alekseyevskaya se acercaron hasta ellos y los dejaron pasar.

-Eh, sí que tuvieron suerte, de un enjambre así no sobreviven muchos.- dijo uno de los soldados del puesto.

-Sí, tuvimos mucha suerte.- respondió Hirako.

-Bueno, síganme por aquí, el señor Byakulla los espera.- respondió el guardia mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la dresina.

Todos volvieron a subir a la dresina, y se pusieron en marcha, el camino desde el puesto hacia al estación, estaba mejor iluminado que el de la VDNKh, para llegar a la propia estación, pasaron por otros 2 puestos. Cuando llegaron al andén, una comitiva de la Alekseyevskaya los esperaba, entre ellos resaltaba un hombre alto, de cabellera negra, y de un porte elegantísimo. Los primeros en bajar del andén fueron Hirako, Ryuken y Kensei, mientras que Ichigo y Mizuiro junto con otros soldados de la Alekseyevskaya, bajaban las provisiones que habían traído.

-Eh Byakulla!, ¡Como andas!- exclamo Hirako mientras se acercaba al hombre pelinegro.

-Hirako, ¡Cuánto tiempo!- respondió el hombre sonriendo pero sin perder su aire serio.

Byakulla también saludo a Kensei y a Ryuken, y luego para su sorpresa también saludo a Ichigo.

-Eh Ichigo, cuanto has crecido, vestido así de soldado, me recuerdas a tu padre cuando recién entramos en la fuerza aérea.- dijo Byakulla saludando al pelinaranja.

-Gracias, Byakulla, mi padre le envía saludos y sus mejores deseos, por eso le envió estas provisiones, espero que le sean de utilidad.- respondió Ichigo con un tono muy maduro de voz.

- Oh ya veo, le haces llegar mi agradecimiento a tu padre.- respondió Byakulla.

-Claro, no hay problema Byakulla.- dijo Ichigo sonriente.

Byakulla, sonrió esporádicamente, ese chico le recordaba a Masaki, y a pesar de que había crecido, no cambiaba, le seguia llamando por su nombre como si nada.

.

Byakulla, Hirako , Kensei y Ryuken, se marcharon hacia la oficina de Kuchiki para ver lo de la alianza, cuando pasaron por la estación escoltados por Mizuiro, Ichigo y otros soldados de la Alekseyevskaya, la gente los vitoreaban, se notaba el respeto que le tenían a Byakulla, además también se notaba la opulencia de la estación muy bien iluminada e igual de grande que la VDNKh, la gente que iba de un lado para otro eran mercaderes y enviados de otras estaciones, para negociar sobre el suministro eléctrico, todos los vitoreaban, decían ¡Viva la unión!, y era normal, aquella alianza les traía beneficios a todos, además que elevaba a los ciudadanos a otra categoría, tan elevada como los de la Haansa o la línea de Stalin.

Ichigo se retiró al dejar a Hirako, Ryuken y Kensei con Byakulla, salió de la oficina y paseo por la estación, Mizuiro se había ido para charlar con los soldados de la Alekseyevskaya, y el decidió caminar por al estación, además debía estar atento por que se suponía que aquí recibiría las últimas instrucciones de Urahara.

El pelinaranja iba caminado tranquilamente cuando una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

-Eh Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

* * *

Eh que tal?, que les parecio?, bueno espero sus reviews, si les gusto o no, pero al menos haganme saber que llen el fic y que escribo en vano; bueno como vemos en el capitulo Ichigo se encuentra con una extrañaal final, quien sera? jajaja, nos leemos al sgte capitulo.

_que es la mente? algo real_  
_que es lo real?_  
_nada realmente_


	4. El faro y su combustible

Hola a todos!, su historia favorita esta de regreso jajaja, no ya en serio me alegra volver a escribir para ustedes, me alegra tambien la acogida que ha tenido la historia, dare lo mejor de mi esfuerzo para que la historia les agrade y les guste cada vez mas, un agradecimiento en especial a:

Reela (gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, no te decepcionara)

Yukime-san( me alegra que te haya enganchado el fic, y si el juego es de los mejores, y por lo que voy jugando hasta ahora al metro last night tambien es un juegazo, digna continuacion)

Akemi227-chan ( no te preocupes los nombres raros no son an abundantes solo apréndete como suenan xd)

Wolfman( gracias por no perder animos y seguir leyendo al historia)

Ami V'ns (veo que te gusto el fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad, pero anda deja un review xd)

Zangetsu( heh si en verdad el anterior cap si me demore en subirlo espero que no te desanime y sigas leyendo el fic :) )

Bueno creo que ya agradeci a todos, y espero que les guste el cap de hoy, el titulo es extraño pero casi al final sabran porque se llama asi(una pista: cuando la señora Yagami habla con Ichigo y Rukia).

Enjoy!

* * *

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

Nota: si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

* * *

**3. El faro y su combustible**

La vida no era fácil en los túneles y estaciones del metro, pero eran nuestro hogar, había algo de acogedor en la rutina, ver los mismo rostros cada día, pero con los últimos ataques mutantes, se respiraba un aire a miedo y temor en casi todas las estaciones, y la Alekseyevskaya no era la excepción, los comerciantes, viajeros y propios de la estación iban y venían por el gran pasillo central, algunos iban con rumbo al mercado de la estación, otros iban a comer algo, otros iban a buscar a viejos familiares y amigos, a pesar del bullicio y de lo acogedor del lugar, en la atmosfera de la estación se podía respirar un miedo, un temor a las extrañas criaturas del exterior.

Ichigo había dejado a los enviados de su estación con Byakulla, tenían negocios de los que hablar y lo acontecido en la dresina lo había dejado algo pensativo, necesitaba caminar, despejar sus dudas y temores.

Se despidió cordialmente de Byakulla, y se dirigió a caminar por el gran pasillo central, era un hervidero de gente, igualaba o incluso superaba a la VDNKh, se le ocurrió comer o tomar algo, pero desistió, lo único que le gustaba era la comida de su hermana Yuzu y el té que hacían en su estación, "el té de la VDNKh, el mejor te de la red de metro", todos en su estación se sentían orgullosos de su té, incluso resultaba algo gracioso.

Siguió caminando distraído en el juego de unos niños, en una entrada a los andenes, se veía un grupo soldados conversando divertidamente; también se podía ver en un lado del pasillo a un joven tocando con un guitarra, estaba tocando una vieja canción, si no se equivocaba era "smells like a teen spirit", era un clásico de antes de la guerra; en la galería paralela a esta, se hallaba la armería y el mercado, al menos eso recordaba de sus visitas anteriores a la estación; si no se equivocaba paralela a esta galería estaba el área de viviendas donde Byakulla, cuando recién había asumido el mando de la estación, había podido recuperar y reparar unos vagones de tren, muy bien conservados y los hizo casas para la gente de la estación, que antes vivian en tiendas de campaña. El pelinaranja estaba recordando todo esto y no se percató de la joven que se le acercaba por atrás.

-Eh Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- se escuchó decir a una fina, melodiosa y fuerte voz.

El joven reconoció inmediatamente esa voz; era ella, su peor pesadilla.

-Rukia…- respondió el aludido intentando contener su nerviosismo, ¿Por qué justo tenía que haberse encontrado con ella?, era su culpa por dársela de turista y estar caminando por ahí.

-Tan igualado como siempre Ichigo, soy "señorita Kuchiki"- respondió la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa vanidosa.

-¡Como siempre tan loca enana!- respondió Ichigo deshaciéndose de los nervios que lo habían invadido.

-¿A quién le has dicho enana, cabeza de zanahoria?- exclamo la chica irritada por como la llamo Ichigo.

-Ah, siempre es lo mismo.- respondió Ichigo alzando los ojos en un gesto cansado y bajando los brazos.

-Ya, ya cálmate pequeñín, te mandaría a encarcelar por tus insultos, pero no se me tiene permitido.- respondió Rukia en su porte orgulloso.

-¿Pequeñín?, soy casi 3 años mayor que tú; segundo, soy un gran soldado ni todos los hombres de tu estación podrían conmigo; y tercero, no estoy ahora para tus bromas.- respondió Ichigo dirigiéndose a sentar a uno de las antiguas bancas de la estación seguido de la pelinegra, aquellas bancas donde miles de personas solían esperar al tren cuando aquellas estaciones y esa red de metro solo servía para llevar a la gente de un lado a otro de la gran ciudad de la superficie.

-Vaya, vaya, has cambiado mucho, es hora de explicarte las cosas de nuevo, pequeñín.- respondió la pelinegra usando un tono de voz como dirigiéndose a un niño pequeño.

Después de que Ichigo se sentara en la banca, Rukia se sentó a sus lado, y saco un cuaderno de dibujo salido de no sabe dónde, lo abrió y empezó a explicarle el contenido a Ichigo señalando con un lápiz, aquel que años atrás le regalo el mismo.

-Empecemos.- dijo Rukia aclarándose la voz, mientras que Ichigo veía con una expresión de ironía los dibujo- Primero, lo de los años no importa, lo importante es el grado de madurez de la persona, y tú no tienes eso; segundo, no eres un gran soldado- dijo Rukia mientras con su dedo le mostraba a Ichigo el dibujo de una especie de conejo de expresión seria vestido como stalker, o al menos esa era la idea del dibujo.- como sabrás, la red de metro, está lleno de criaturas malas y de mutantes.- empezó a explicar Rukia mientras señalaba a unos conejos grises y con expresiones desafiantes y con dientes puntiagudos.- también existimos nosotros, los humanos, y en especial los stalker.- dijo Rukia mientras ahora mostraba un dibujo donde se mostraba a dos conejos, uno de ellos al parecer hembra, estaba detrás de un valeroso conejo vestido con ropa parecida a la de los stalkers.- y tú no eres uno de ellos, hasta yo misma sola te podría llevar a la cárcel; y por ultimo pequeñín, no sé qué rayos te sucede, llevas una cara…, anda cuéntame, te ves preocupado, deja que una persona más madura y con experiencia te aconseje; ahora, ¿alguna pregunta?.

Ichigo cambio su expresión irónica, por un momento incluso esbozo una sonrisa, pero de nuevo volvió a su expresión, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué dibujas tan feo? -interrogo Ichigo buscando sacar de sus casillas a la joven.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Rukia furiosa mientras lo golpeaba.

-Ah, que duro pegas; ya solo fue una broma.- respondió Ichigo.- Ahora si te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Por qué el conejo vestido de soldado tenía el cabello naranja?, ¿y por qué la coneja detrás de este tenía el cabello negro?- pregunto Ichigo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso, no puedo hacer como quiera mis propios dibujos?- respondió Rukia fingiendo molestia.

-Ya, mejor no te molesto más, además en serio estoy agotado y encima me esperan más cosas.- respondió Ichigo mientras pretendía pararse de la banca.

-Eh, ya te lo dije, dime que te sucede, tal vez te pueda ayudar.- dijo Rukia.

-Em, no creo que me puedas ayudar, es un problema muy grande, solo yo puedo resolverlo, gracias de todas formas.- respondió Ichigo mientras se levantaba.

-Anda, puedes confiar en mí.- insistió Rukia deteniéndolo por el brazo y mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules.

Ichigo por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos, aquella era la mirada por la cual siempre se ponía nervioso, aquella hermosa mirada que era la razón de que esa chica sea su peor pesadilla.

-Si tanto insistes, te lo contare, pero vamos a otro sitio ¿no te parece?- respondió Ichigo algo nervioso saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Me parece bien, vamos, te invito a un buen sitio el mejor restaurante de la estación y de esta parte de la red de metro.- respondió Rukia en un tono orgulloso.

-Eh está bien, pero yo invito, y además….- replico Ichigo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Si ya lo sé, no te preocupes, si sirven él te de la VDNKh, sé que es la única bebida que te gusta al igual que la comida de Yuzu.- respondió la azabache mientras se levantaba para ir hacia el restaurante.

Ichigo se quedó un poco perplejo, Rukia había atinado en el blanco, y lo que era más misterioso, ¿Cómo sabia lo de sus gustos?, aunque el también sabia algunos de ella, ya la sorprendería.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha al restaurante, pasando entre el bullicio de la galería principal.

._.

Urahara, salió de la estación VDNKh muy temprano, casi inmediatamente después de despedir a su sobrino, debía partir a aquella abandonada estación Botánica.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella amenaza venga desde un lugar tan hermoso con el jardín botánico?, el había estado muchas veces ahí de niño, y cuando salía con Yoruichi de jóvenes, era un lugar espectacular, rodeado de una vegetación increíble y hermosa, además de ser uno de los puntos más visitados en Moscú.

Kisuke avanzaba sigiloso por los oscuros túneles, tuvo que usar una ruta alterna, pero para él, un experto stalker, le seria pan comido y no representaría ninguna amenaza.

El túnel que se extendía ante él, era tan oscuro, que inclusive con la linterna a máxima potencia, solo iluminaba unos 6 rieles por delante, la atmosfera era muy densa, inclusive se podía cortar con la punta de los dedos, la oscuridad luchaba con la luz que salía de la linterna, los aces de la linterna cortaban casi nada la pesada oscuridad, Urahara que no era ningún tonto sabía que esto no era normal, ¿pero que podía causar eso?

El rubio comerciante, siguió avanzando entre la oscuridad cada vez más espesa, como niebla, que ya lo envolvía y casi devoraba, hasta que Urahara lo comprendio.

-¡Rayos, las tuberías!- exclamo Urahara, mientras rápidamente se ponía la máscara de gas.

Kisuke camino durante unos minutos al lado de una vieja tubería y palpo sobre su superficie una abertura.

-Así que esto era lo que causaba aquella niebla, um si no hubiera sido cuidadoso a estas alturas estaría muerto o alucinando.- susurro para si Kisuke, cuando una vibración lo dejo helado.

De la tubería salían como especies de ecos.

Lo de niebla se podía explicar, quizá si hubiera permanecido mas de 5 minutos respirando esa "niebla", quizás pudieran ser alucinaciones, pero no, ¿entonces que podía ser?. Urahara seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, y como para confundirlo más, la tubería volvió a sonar, como si alguien por el otro extremo hablara.

Pero, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, Urahara apego su oído a la tubería pero sin llegar a ponerlo sobre la abertura, para evitar que el gas que salía lo alcanzara, estuvo así un rato pero no escucho nada.

Espero un poco más hasta que cuando se disponía a seguir su camino escucho otra vez algo que salía de la tubería, eran como unas risas, Urahara solo se limitó a apartarse y comenzó a silbar para despejar su mente, tenía que apurarse en llegar a la estación, había sido un inconsciente al ir solo por ese túnel; el comerciante siguió avanzando hasta que algo el helo la sangre, más adelante volvió a escuchar el vibrar de las tuberías, esta vez se calló y apego más el oído, y la sangre se le congelo; aquel "rumor", correr de agua, o lo que sea, estaba repitiendo el tonado de su silbido, era una imitación casi perfecta como s i fuera un eco, pero se escuchaba algo oscuro como si se le quisiera meter por los orificios de los odios y enloquecerlo. Él no se permitiría más quedarse aquí, debía seguir, él era el gran "hunter" un simple túnel no le iba dañar, así que siguió avanzando, dejo de escuchar las tuberías y avanzo, hasta que sintió que del lado del oído por el cual había estado escuchando, le bajaba un líquido caliente, Urahara se limpió y cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta de lo que era, era sangre.

._.

La oficina del jefe de estación de la Alekseyevskaya era acogedora, sobria y elegante, en medio de esta había un mueble de estilo victoriano, ¿Cómo rayos habrían hecho para conseguir ese mueble?, lo más llamativo era que a pesar de ser la oficina de un hombre poderoso, era sobria y funcional, aunque los pocos muebles que tenía eran muy elegantes, y muy raros en el metro, solo habian podido recuperarse pocos de la superficie, sin duda Byakulla era un buen entendedor de la cultura de antes de la guerra. La estancia era iluminada por unos lamparines a gas, a pesar de que había electricidad Byakulla prefería estos lamparines. En la oficina había 5 hombres, estaban Byakulla, Hirako, Kensei, Ryuken y un joven de cabellera negra y mirada de esmeralda.

-Byakulla, estoy alegre de verte después de tanto tiempo.- comenzó diciendo Shinji mientras sujetaba la mano de Kuchiki y se daban un apretón, el saludo fue repetido con los oros presentes.

-Yo también estoy complacido de verlos a todos de nuevo, amigos.-respondió Byakulla amable pero sin perder el tono serio y casi aristocrático.

-Como ya sabrás el motivo de nuestra visita, es hablar sobre los últimos detalles de nuestra alianza.- comenzó a decir el hombre cabellos celestes, Ryuken Ishida, uno de las pocas mentes prodigiosas que aún quedaban.

-Si eso ya lo sé, Isshin vino hace 2 semanas y hablamos de esto, me dijo que los enviaría para concretar la alianza, lo íbamos a hacer ese mismo día, pero Ulquiorra no estaba.- respondió Byakulla sentándose en el finísimo sillón y mirando analizante a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Ulquiorra es ese joven verdad?- pegunto Hirako, después se volvió al joven de mirada esmeralda.- ¿Eres tú, verdad, muchacho?- interrogo Hirako con su típica sonrisa.

-Así es, soy Ulquiorra Cifer, un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes.- respondió el joven en un tono monótono pero amable, Hirako ya podía imaginar que era la mano derecha de Byakulla, era casi igual a él.

- Muy bien joven Cifer, si Byakulla retraso la firma de la alianza por su ausencia, entonces demuestra su importancia, así que tenga revise los términos de la alianza usted también.- intervino Ryuken extendiendo unos papeles al joven.

-Correcto, los revisare luego con más detalle, propongo mejor que usted mismo los exponga, después de que Kuchiki-sama emita su decisión, les dare mi opinión.- respondió Ulquiorra en su tono sereno y amable.

-Me parece bien.- respondió Byakulla mientras abría el viejo folder que llevaban unos amarillentos hojas, aunque el contenido escrito había sido impreso solo ayer, las hojas eran viejas y amarillentas, en el metro eran muy difícil encontrar papel en blanco en buen estado.

-Como vera una de nuestras propuestas principales es electrificar totalmente nuestras estaciones, y masificar la producción de té de la VDNKh y comerciarlas a través de su estación, así obtendrás las regalías.- expuso Ryuken escogiendo muy bien las palabras y usando su tacto para los negocios.

Byakulla, asintió, y empezó a revisar los documentos, estuvo pensativo examinándolos casi 15 minutos, hasta que después ante la expectante mirada de los presentes, incluido Ulquiorra, hablo.

-Tenia intensiones de unirme a ustedes desde hace tiempo, esa es la razón principal por la que firmo la alianza, para que unidos avancemos en el difícil camino que se avecina, por eso les quiero peguntar y pedir, que me digan todo lo que saben sobre los oscuros…

._.

Urahara veía extrañado aquel liquido rojo que se sentía tibio en su mano, aquello era sangre y le había salido de su propio oído, sea lo que sea ese gas, le había dañado la estructura interna del oido, ¿pero cómo era posible esto, si el había sido muy cuidadoso en no exponerse al gas. Pero, ¿qué otras probabilidades u opciones habían que hubieran hecho que sangrara?, esta interrogante era difícil de contestar para el experimentado stalker y comerciante; pero lo que más le intrigaba era ¿Qué eran aquellas voces o aquel silbido que escucho?, hasta donde el sabia esas tuberías se perdían en lo profundo de unos túneles que llevaban a las estaciones más alejadas de la red de metro, las estaciones más olvidas e incluso abandonadas, las que nadie habito desde un principio, e incluso las que resultaron un peligro ya que por ahí entraban mutantes y ratas, así que la gente voló estos túneles impidiendo el ingreso de criaturas y plagas a la red principal de metro, lo malo era que al parecer algunas estaciones estaban habitadas por pequeños grupos de personas, que se habían quedado ahí atrapadas, apartadas de la red de metro, esto podía explicar lo de las voces, solo que había sido hace más de 18 años, y en aquellas alejadas estaciones no juntaban comida ni para una semana, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido gente, ¿entonces de qué personas o criaturas fueron las voces que llegaron hasta el a través de las tuberías?.

El Stalker siguió avanzando por el oscuro túnel, ensimismado en sus pensamientos dejo la zona critica, y el túnel a pesar de que seguía oscuro y frio, había recuperado su atmosfera y oscureza "habitual", la linterna iluminaba casi hasta unos 50 metros, y parecía ya no necesitar la máscara, se la saco, y el aire que recibió sus pulmones fue fresco y frio, Urahara se alegró de haber pasado el peligro, y por el túnel ya le llegaba el rumor de un puesto de guardia; porque él no se dirigía precisamente a la estación botánica en este momento.

._.

Ichigo siguió a Rukia, que se habría paso en medio del hormigueo de gente que iba y venía por la galería principal, se dirigirán al restaurante propuesto por Rukia, Ichigo se distrajo un momento observando tal aglomeración de gente, había comerciantes, stalkers, vendedores de animales, niños, señoras, ancianos, artistas, forasteros, de todo. La azabache iba delante de el, esto era bueno ya que así ella no podría notar lo nervioso que estaba, él no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué siempre se ponía asi junto a ella?, era algo que él no podía evitar, siempre temblaba lo invadía un calor, como si un huracán anduviera por su interior, sentía tantos nervios, lo cual empeoraba más cuando sus azules ojos lo miraban, el sentía tantas ganas, ganas de abrazarla?, era una situación desesperante, por un lado nunca le había agradado esa enana, pero por otro lado se sentía hechizado por ella, eran sentimientos tan encontrados, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar así al lado de Rukia, él tenía una novia, no podía traicionarla ni siquiera pensando en otra chica.

-Eh idiota, ¿Por qué tan callado?, al menos adelántame algo, estoy que me muero de curiosidad.- dijo Rukia mientras avanzaba delante de el.

-Eh, no hables como si lo que te fuera a contar sea algún chisme o algo así, lo que te voy a contar es serio, ni siquiera debería contártelo.- respondió Ichigo frunciendo el seño.

-Ya de acuerdo, esperare llegar al restaurante.- respondió Rukia volteando a verlo y sonriendo.

Ichigo siguió caminando, estaba ensimismado pensando en el difícil camino que le esperaría, pero el era un hombre, debía afrontar su destino y reparar sus culpas y pecados. No se percato que una mujer de mediana edad con un hijo en brazos detuvo a Rukia.

-Señorita, ¿no ha sabido algo de la caravana de mercaderes de la Nova Prospeckt? – pregunta la preocupada mujer que sostenía a un niño pequeño en brazos.

-¿Se refiere a la caravana atacada esta mañana?- interrogo Rukia.

-Sí, quiero saber cómo están los heridos, mi marido está entre ellos, se apellida Yagami.- respondió la mujer a punto de llorar.

-Pues no sé nada, porque no intenta averiguarlo usted.- respondió la pelinegra con el tono más amable que pudo.

-Es que no me dejan pasar, y además tengo que conseguir comida para mi niño no hemos comido desde ayer.- respondió la mujer bajando la mirada ocultando su vergüenza.

-Oh, ya veo.- respondió Rukia mientras sus ojos adquirían un triste tono.- iré a la enfermería a preguntar por su estado.- termino de decir la azabache mientras desaparecía sin que Ichigo la alcanzara a acompañar, así que se quedó al lado de la mujer.

-Um, ¿dijo de no habían comido verdad? No se preocupe, tome.- dijo Ichigo despojándose de unas valijas que llevaba en la cintura.- son raciones que traía, es comida casera, preparada por mi hermana, no la he probado aun, pero mi hermana cocina de maravilla, creo que a su hijo le gustara.- termino de decir Ichigo mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias joven, pero no puedo aceptarlo, ya me están ayudando bastante, su novia ha ido a preguntar sobre mi marido, no puedo pedirles más.- respondió la mujer bajando la cabeza.

Ichigo se extrañó al escuchar lo de "su novia", pero inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y replico a la mujer.

-Ande acepte esta comida, yo ya comí- mintió.- y quiero que su pequeño coma también, hágalo por el.- replico el pelinaranja sobando los cabellos del niño.

-Gracias en verdad, es muy amable, veo que es un alma noble joven.- respondió la mujer sonriendo.

Ichigo puedo notar un cambio en su semblante, no parecía la misma mujer desdichada de antes, ahora se veía como la encarnación de la pureza, una noble madre, de un aspecto casi religioso.

-Dios siempre lo guiara joven, es un alma noble en este mundo salvaje, veo que será un guía en tiempos de oscuridad, un faro que alumbrara el camino a seguir para los miles de homo sapiens que viven aquí en el metro, usted sera la llave para la redención de su raza.- termino de decir la madre en su extraño discurso, recuperando su anterior apariencia.

Ichigo se quedó perplejo antes las palabras de la mujer,. No es que sea un ignorante, sino que el simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras lo extrañaron y confundieron, que era aquello que habría querido decir esa mujer. Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando apareció la pequeña azabache, venia corriendo.

-Señora.- dijo Rukia llegando hasta ellos.- No se preocupe, el señor Yagami, su esposo, está bien, pronto será dado de alto, tranquila, ¿más bien no quiero venir a comer con nosotros?- pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya ha hecho bastante por mi, además ya su novio me dio bastante comida, y parece que mi hijo Light la disfruta, esperare a mi esposo y nos iremos, en verdad le agradezco, es usted también un alma noble, el gas del faro que se encenderá para su especie.- respondió la mujer retomando ese aire especial y maravilloso.

Rukia se sintió tan confundida como Ichigo por lo que dijo la mujer, ¿qué significaba aquello "el gas del faro que se encenderá para su especie?, estaba a punto de preguntárselo, cuando la mujer se despido rápidamente de ellos y se perdió entre el gentío.

Rukia se quedó un rato parada perpleja, hasta que noto que Ichigo también tenía su misma expresión, ¿qué le habría dicho a él también?, ya conversarían e esto en el restaurante, ya le había entrado hambre.

-Heh Rukia, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichigo mientras observaba como la azabache lo contemplaba con mirada perpleja.

-Sí, estoy bien, vamos de una vez a comer, muero de hambre.- respondió Rukia, sonriendo al final, recuperando su actitud.

-Quien te comprende, bueno vamos.- respondió Ichigo extrañado, mientras seguía a Rukia que ya había comenzado a andar.

Los dos jóvenes andaban por la galería llena de gente, hasta que Rukia le indico a Ichigo que debían doblar por un pasaje que los levaría directo al restaurante.

-Heh idiota, ahora que lo pienso porque esa señora dijo que eras mi novio, ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué rumores andas esparciendo por ahí?- pregunto Rukia mientras avanzaban hacia el restaurante que se veía a un lado del pasaje.

-¿Qué yo que cosas?!- exclamo el pelinaranja mientras una vena se le marcaba arriba de la ceja izquierda.

-Ya, ya, no te hagas seguro andas diciendo por ahí que soy tu novia o algo así.- respondió Rukia cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en señal de disgusto.

-Yo jamás diría eso, sería un horror ser tu novio.- respondió Ichigo cerrando los ojos y adoptando una pose triunfal.

-¿Qué has dicho idiota?!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras golpeaba a Ichigo.

-Eh, solo fue una broma.- dijo Ichigo mientras recuperaba el aire que había sido sacado de sus pulmones por semejante golpe.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, pidieron carne de cerdo, y te la VDNKh, estaban esperando su pedido, cuando escucharon una voz.

-Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, justo los encontré, hay algo que quiero decirte y pedirte Ichigo, y a ti también Kuchiki-san.- dijo la voz del rubio hombre, que se paró ante su mesa.

-Tío Urahara?

.

-Urahara-san- dijo Rukia sorprendida al encontrarse con aquél hombre.

-Cómo has estado Rukia-san, me alegro de verte, se te bien.- respondió el comerciante guiñando un ojo al final en señal de aprobación.

-¿Qué haces aquí tío?- pregunto perplejo Ichigo.

-¿Te refieres a que hago aquí interrumpiendo tu cita, o que hago aquí en esta estación?- interrogo Urahara sonriente.

-Maldito Kisuke. Respondió Ichigo mientras una vena se le marcaba en la frente.

-Ya, cálmate Ichigo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que aquí en la Alekseyevskaya, recibirías tus ultimas instrucciones?

-¿Instrucciones de qué?- interrogo la azabache quien había empezado a perder la paciencia tan solo 5 segundos después de volverse a encontrar con ese hombre.

-Creo que llegue en mal momento, creo que aun Ichigo no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?- interrogo Kisuke mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Bueno tendré que contártelo yo, y tu Ichigo también escucha, les daré sus instrucciones a los dos, pero antes.- Urahara hizo una pausa.- ¡Oiga, tráiganme a mí también lo que pidieron en esta mesa!- exclamo el comerciante con voz fuerte pero tratando e sonar educado.

-Muy bien, Rukia, aquí inicia tu camino, también es el tuyo Ichigo, así que escucha atento tú también, pero antes- el ex capitán de la fuerza aérea hizo una pausa- ¿Rukia estas preparada para lo que te voy a contar?, ya que una vez que te lo cuente no habrá marcha atrás, aunque ya se cuál va a ser tu respuesta…

* * *

En el capitulo vemos como Ichigo se siente frente a Rukia, vemos la peocupacion de Byakulla por los oscuros, y ademas encontramos una misteriosa mujer que se refiere a los habitantes del metro como "homo sapiens", y vemos que le dice a Ichigo que el sera el faro y a Rukia que ella sera el combustible de ese faro, Urahara aparece al final después de su experiencia en los tuneles, y podemos ver por como trata a Rukia que ya la conoce dede hace tiempo, ademas se ha quedado en espectativa la respuesta de Rukia, ¿cual sera?, bueno solo queda esperar el sgte cap, que lo subire lo mas pronto posible.

._.

Y?, ¿que tal?, en verdad quize hacer mas largo este capitulo pero en verdad creo que para que sea entretendio, ameno y no pierda lo interesante los capitulos no deben pasar de 4500 palabras, me mantendre bajo ese techo entre 4000 y 4500(aun me parece que es mucho pero para un buen fic como este esta bien no? no se diganme ustedes, aunque en verdad no me falta inspiracion para escribir mas), bueno espero que dejen sus reviews sobre que les parecio el capitulo; y la sgte pregunta es Spoiler, pero diganme ¿que les parecio el manga de esta semana, ¿como que Zangetsu fingia ser la zapankutou de Ichigo?, ¿como que en verdad era sus poderes quincys? ¿y por que rayos tiene la apariencia del rey de los quincys hace 1000 años, justo cuando este fue sellado?

_FEAR THE FUTURE..._


	5. Olvidamos Lo más importante

¡Hola a todos!, ¿qué tal?, aquí les vengo trayendo el 5to capitulo, aunque abajo dice 4to, porque el primero fue el prólogo; como siempre me disculpo por actualizar fuera de los plazos que yo mismo pongo, pero a veces otras cosas absorben mi tiempo y no puedo actualizar, y eso que aún sigo en la secundaria xd. Sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

-Akemi227-chan (gracias por la aclaración, ya lo corregí, y ahora no se si leíste el ultimo manga, pero Zangetsu parece que se ha ido, ahora dará paso al verdadero Zangetsu, aunque lo que hablo el viejo Zangetsu y sus razones sí que fueron épicos)

-Wolfman (lo siento por tus uñas, si queme demore xd, me alegra que te haga recordar al juego, te recomiendo también el libro, es buenazo)

-Guest (tu teoría no está muy lejana de la realidad, me has dado una buena idea colega)

-athena star (gracias por seguir el fic, pero anda, anímate, deja un review para saber tu opinión xd)

* * *

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

Nota: si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

* * *

**4. Olvidamos Lo más importante.**

La Alekseyevskaya solo es la primera parada de mi viaje, la caravana se quedaría allí y yo tendría que escaparme hasta la Polis; cuando llegue a la Alekseyevskaya estaba contento de haber superado el incidente del túnel, yo y los enviados de mi estación estábamos felices. La caminata alivio un poco mi temor de ir solo hasta la Polis, pero estaba punto de encontrarme con una especial compañera, ahora también me he encontrado con el tío Urahara, se mas o menos cual es la misión que me quiere encomendar, ¿pero porque involucra a Rukia?

._.

-¿Instrucciones de qué?- interrogo la azabache quien había empezado a perder la paciencia tan solo 5 segundos después de volverse a encontrar con ese hombre.

-Creo que llegue en mal momento, creo que aun Ichigo no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?- interrogo Kisuke mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Bueno tendré que contártelo yo, y tu Ichigo también escucha, les daré sus instrucciones a los dos, pero antes.- Urahara hizo una pausa.- ¡Oiga, tráiganme a mí también lo que pidieron en esta mesa!- exclamo el comerciante con voz fuerte pero tratando e sonar educado.

-Muy bien, Rukia, aquí inicia tu camino, también es el tuyo Ichigo, así que escucha atento tú también, pero antes- el ex capitán de la fuerza aérea hizo una pausa- ¿Rukia estas preparada para lo que te voy a contar?, ya que una vez que te lo cuente no habrá marcha atrás, aunque ya se cuál va a ser tu respuesta.

-Entonces adelante.- respondió Rukia con voz firme y decidida.

-Pero, entonces eso significa…- intervino Ichigo.

-Ichigo, tu como yo, conocemos a Rukia-chan, y sabemos que ella acepto ayudarnos desde que acepto que le contara.- intervino Urahara.

-Anda ya Urahara, sin rodeos.- intervino la pelinegra.

-Muy bien.-comenzó a decir el comerciante.- Como sabrás, desde hace una semana la VDNKh está recibiendo ataques de una especie de mutantes hasta ahora desconocida, ¿verdad?- pregunto Urahara.

-Sí, los "oscuros", ¿no es cierto?- contesto Rukia, que en ese momento su rostro era iluminado por el naranja y rojo de la llama de las velas de la mesa.

-Así es, los oscuros, nadie sabe de dónde vienen o exactamente que son, aunque hemos tenido muchos problemas en el túnel que viene de la estación Botánica, pero…- respondió el comerciante mirando fijamente a la azabache y luego a Ichigo.

-Si todo eso ya lo sé, es la historia de cada día que traen los mercaderes a la estación.- respondió la azabache.- Pero… ¿Ichigo sabe algo más, verdad?- pregunto Rukia.

-¡Bingo, Rukia-chan!- exclamo alegre el comerciante levantándose de la mesa, llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

-Kisuke, no llames así la atención.- dijo Ichigo irritado, al ver la reacción de Urahara.

-Ya, ya cálmate Ichigo-san, o le diré a Riruka-chan.- respondió Urahara sonriente.

-¿Riruka-chan?- pregunto la azabache sorprendida.

-Sí, es una buena amiga.- respondió Ichigo rápidamente.

-Pero, Ichigo-san…- replico Urahara, pero Ichigo lo callo intempestivamente

-Bueno, a lo que vamos, es que estos oscuros, son algo diferentes de los demás mutantes que normalmente se adentran en el metro.- intervino Ichigo callando a Urahara.

-Es verdad.- respondió el comerciante.

-¿Y qué quieren decir con "diferentes"?- pregunto la azabache.

-Quiero decir, que son conscientes, además de inteligencia, poseen un sexto sentido o algo por estilo, antes de la guerra existían personas así, estos oscuros parecen tener esas habilidades, pero aumentadas miles de veces, nadie ha sobrevivido o mantenido la cordura para describir como es uno de esos, pero Ichigo parece que vio uno cuando era pequeño, y parece que tiene una forma de entenderlos.- dijo Urahara, alternando la mirada en Rukia e Ichigo.- Ichigo, ¿te acuerdas lo que me contaste?

-Si.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, cuéntaselo a Rukia, es necesario que lo sepa.- respondió Urahara.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?- respondió Rukia.

-Bueno veras, todo esto está sucediendo por mi culpa.- dijo Ichigo con la mirada gacha.

-¿Cómo que por tu culpa?- respondió sorprendida Rukia.

-Veras, yo los deje pasar, hace más de 10 años.- respondió Ichigo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Idiota?- respondió Rukia un poco exaltada al recibir esa noticia.

-Ichigo-san, ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo?- intervino Urahara regañando a su "sobrino"- Rukia-chan, lo que sucedió, fue que Ichigo cuando estaba niño fue con sus primos a la estación Botánica, y se les ocurrió subir a la superficie, trataron de abrir la compuerta y esta se abrió, pero de inmediato unas extrañas sombras se asomaron, cuando quisieron cerrar la compuerta esta no respondía, se quedó entreabierta, ellos huyeron, y hasta el día de hoy sigue así.- termino de narrar Urahara a grandes rasgos.

Las velas de la mesa, iluminaban los rostros de los tres, el rostro avergonzado de Ichigo, el rostro sorprendido de Rukia, y la expresión despreocupada de Urahara que se puso a roer el trozo de carne que el habían traído.

-Ichigo, anda, tú mismo sabes que esa no es la verdadera historia, es hora que nos digas la verdad, a mí y a Rukia-chan, anda Ichigo puedes confiar en nosotros.- Dijo Urahara mirando a Ichigo con una mirada analizante.

-Pero, tío Urahara…- respondió Ichigo con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendido.

-Anda idiota, puedes confiar en mí.- dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo a los ojos, pudo observar en ellos, una profunda pena.

Ichigo, miro aquellos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales eran su terror, lo hacían perderse en ellos y no poder dejar de contemplar ese bello rostro y esa hermosa mirada, Ichigo volvió a bajar la mirada, suspiro y levanto la mirada, los contemplo a ambos y luego miro al vacío.

-Y bien, cuéntanos sobre los oscuros y cuando fuiste a la estación botánica.- dijo Rukia en un tono comprensivo.

-Los oscuros llegaron mucho más tarde- comenzó a narrar Ichigo con los ojos perdidos en las llamas de las velas- desde los jardines botánicos- hizo una pausa y suspiro.- los oscuros, criaturas aterradoras, y tan grandes que la sacarían una cabeza al hombre más grande del mundo, espeluznantes como una persona vuelta del revés, monstruos quizá nacidos para destruirnos.- describía Ichigo mientras se formaba en su rostro una expresión de rechazo.- se decía que eran seres increíblemente fuertes y aterradores, y que podían despedazar hombres hasta armados con ametralladoras.- termino de decir Ichigo y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-Todo eso es mentira, al verdad es aún más aterradora.

-Cuando le conté a Urahara como empezó todo.- continuo el pelinaranja sin levantar la vista de la flama.- le dije que fue cuando fuimos a los jardines botánicos, éramos yo y mis dos primos, ¿de quién fue la idea de ir a la estación abandonada?, ¿Quién convenció a los demás de que fueran?, dije que no me acordaba…Mentí, y es una mentira sin riesgo, porque no hay forma de saber la verdad, Kaien y Ganju no recuerdan nada.- narraba Ichigo mientras que Urahara escuchaba atentamente y Rukia tambien con una expresión sorprendida.- las enormes compuertas de la exclusa se abrieron con un chirrido mostrando un camino hacia el infierno para nosotros y a un camino hacia el metro para los monstruos de la superficie.- termino de decir Ichigo haciendo una pausa.- Pero lo cierto es, que todo empezó el día cuando mi madre dijo que fuésemos a pasear a los jardines botánicos y que fuéramos allí en metro; recuerdo que subimos a la superficie por unas escaleras mecánicas; que salimos por un amplio pabellón de cristal y que contemplamos una calle llena de verdor; recuerdo las nubecillas desplazándose por el cielo infinito, y la suave y fresca brisa que acariciaba mi cara, mi madre me compro un helado, fue la última vez que probé uno, al día siguiente la humanidad fue ejecutada, los justos y los pecadores fueron llamados para ser juzgados de acuerdo con sus actos, nosotros nos ocultamos de la mirada de Dios en el metro nos salvamos de su ira, y al parecer el decidió que hacernos salir no merecía la pena prosiguió con sus asuntos, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en esta tierra consumida, seca y abandonada, avanzando con ella hacia ninguna parte; recuerdo tantas cosas innecesarias.- retomo el relato Ichigo mientras su voz se quebraba.- y sin embargo, he olvidado la más importante: el rostro de mi madre, murió poco después de que comenzó la guerra; el recuerdo que más tengo de ella, es el día que pasamos en los jardines, como deseo poder recordar su rostro, la forma en la que me miraba, la manera en que me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía nada que temer…-La expresión de Ichigo se deformo y mostraba un dolor profundo.- Daría cualquier cosa por recordar su rostro, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces…; y de hecho lo hice, fue por eso que convencí a Ganju y a Kaien de ir a la estación Botánica, quería recordar algo de ella, creía que si podía ver de nuevo esos jardines o esa estación, el recuerdo de su rostro volvería a mí, nunca pensé que haciendo esto, traería dolor y desgracia al metro…- termino de decir Ichigo mientras bajaba su cabeza y su voz quebrantada soltaba un llanto lento y apagado.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres el causante de esto?- pregunto Rukia aun sorprendida con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, así es.- respondió Ichigo con la mirada gacha.

-Tranquilo, tu solo quisiste recordar a tu madre, y te comprendo, yo también perdí a mi madre, nunca la vi, por eso te comprendo, yo también hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por saber cómo era.- respondió Rukia viéndolo tiernamente y con una mirada llena de dolor, igual a la de Ichigo.- Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, y todos los dias me pregunto cómo habrá sido.

Ichigo contemplo el rostro de Rukia, ese rostro hermoso se había llenado de un dolor igual al suyo, Ichigo se dio cuenta porque le asustaba y atraía ese rostro, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

Rukia instintivamente abrazo a Ichigo, este se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo, este contacto reconforto en parte el dolor de ambos, el dolor de no poder recordar lo más preciado para ellos, a sus madres, Rukia sintió el calor corporal del pelinaranja, Ichigo sintió el olor que emanaba la piel de la azabache, no había nada de erotismo ni otro sentimiento parecido en las sensaciones que sentían ambos, había un sentimiento más puro y profundo, el deseo de sanar las heridas del otro, de llenar esa profunda grieta que dejo la guerra en ellos, el abrazo solo duro menos de un minuto, pero fue reconfortante y balsámico para ambos.

-Eh, um, um.- intervino Urahara tosiendo, de inmediato Ichigo y Rukia se separaron.- Ichigo no sabía que llevaras ese tormento contigo, eres muy joven como para llevar un problema tan grande, nadie te culpa por los oscuros, tu madre no lo hubiera querido así, ella era una mujer tan buena, tan comprensiva, no cabía el odio en su corazón, ella iba haciendo el bien, no le tenía ni miedo ni odio a los mutantes, por eso murió protegiendote, era una mujer muy valiente, no hagas que su sacrificio haya sido en vano, sé que esto le corresponde decirte a tu padre, pero yo te conozco desde que naciste y te considero más que un ahijado, por eso no me gusta verte sufrir, tienes que ser fuerte Ichigo-san.- dijo Urahara mirando comprensivamente a Ichigo en un tono e voz amable y tranquilo.

-Bueno, ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- intervino Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

-Veras Rukia chan, tu conoces mejor que nadie la Polis ¿verdad?; porque tu estuviste más tiempo ahí que cualquiera de nosotros, Ichigo debe ir hasta allá para avisar sobre los oscuros, mientras que yo partiré para la estación botánica a intentar cerrar las compuertas, a ver si así se soluciona en algo esto.- respondió Urahara serenamente.

-Pero tío, es muy arriesgado para Rukia ir conmigo, es un camino muy arriesgado.- refuto Ichigo. Cuando fue golpeado por Rukia.

-Idiota, tu no decides sobre mí, yo quiero ir, y lo hare, tu no lo impedirás, los oscuros amenazan toda la red de metro, eso incluye también a mi estación, no me puedo quedar cruzada de brazos.- dijo Rukia después de golpear a Ichigo en el estómago.

Ichigo se cogía el vientre sentado,y con la quijada apoyada en el borde de la "mesa", mientras que Urahara sonreía al ver la escena y Rukia hablaba con un tono orgulloso y los ojos cerrados.

-Bien entonces esta todo decidido, ahora solo falta conseguir un contacto para que los acompañe a la Polis.- dijo Urahara.

-Entonces, porque no le decimos a unos comerciantes.- intervino Ichigo.

-No, no podemos pedirle a ningún comerciante que los lleve, ya que avisarían a Byakuya como líder de la estación, entonces nuestro plan fracasaría.

-Entonces, ¿Qué podremos hacer?- interrogo Rukia.

-Rukia-chan, no has escuchado esa vieja frase: "Dios proveerá"- respondió Urahara con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la luz del flameo de las velas le daban un toque misterioso.

-Tio Urahara, ojala no estés tramando algo.- dijo Ichigo que conocía al mercader.

-Tranquilo Ichigo-san.- respondió Urahara mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Rukia.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.- respondió el comerciante mientras dejaba unas balas en la mesa.- Pagas la cuenta Ichigo, ah, y si cuando regresas de la Polis a la VDNKh no me encuentras o no tienes noticias mías, no intentes buscarme.- y diciendo esto se marchó.

Ichigo y Rukia continuaron sentados terminado la comida, ambos evitaban el contacto visual después del abrazo, hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio.

-Así, que esto era lo que te agobiaba, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste más antes?- pregunto la azabache.

-No era algo que me gustara recordar a cada rato-respondió Ichigo- No es que no confíe en ti, te lo aseguro.

-No dudo de eso, te comprendo, a veces hay cosas tan dolorosas que no podemos expresar.- respondió Rukia mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Rukia…- dijo el pelinaranja alzando la mirada y haciendo contacto visual.

-Si.- respondió Rukia mirándolo también.

-Gracias.- respondió Ichigo.- nunca pensé cuando te conocí, contarle cosas como estas a una enana como tú, pero veo que me equivoque al juzgarte solo por tu minuscula estatura.- continuo Ichigo en un tono orgulloso.

-Idiota, ¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- respondió Rukia irritada, mientras que Ichigo reía.

-Disculpe, señor.- los interrumpió una voz infantil.

Ichigo se volteo y vio un niño, quizás de unos 7 años.

-Si amigo, ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto Ichigo amablemente.

-¿Es usted Ichigo Kurosaki?- pregunto el niño.

-Sí, él es Ichigo, ¿para que lo necesitas amiguito?- intervino Rukia.

-Es que un señor lo busca.- respondió el chiquillo.

-¿Un señor?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo.

-Sí, y si me da una bala lo guio hasta el.- respondió el niño.

Ichigo y Rukia pagaron la cuenta, y se levantaron, el pelinaranja le dio la bala al niño, y este se volteo y comenzó a guiarlos.

-Muy bien, por aquí Señor.- dijo el niño.

Los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron por la galería donde quedaba el mercado, el niño se metió entre algunas construcciones sobre los rieles en un túnel secundario anexado la estación, y fue por una serie de pasajes formados por cubículos de madera y metal, subió de nuevo a un andén del túnel secundario y llevo a Ichigo y a Rukia hasta un bar, ahí el niño los dejo.

-Es ese señor de esa mesa.- dijo el niño señalando a un hombre casi de la edad de Hirako, un pelinegro que bebía vodka.

Ichigo y Rukia entraron en el bar, ahí Ichigo vio a Mizuiro, un soldado amigo suyo, que los acompaño en la caravana de la mañana, junto con Rukia fue hasta donde el hombre pelinegro, este al verlos los invito a sentarse a ambos y mando por un par de vodkas para ellos, Ichigo acepto, y para sorpresa de ambos hombres Rukia también.

-¿Eres tú el que ha salvado a los demás? , en la caravana de la mañana-le preguntó de repente el desconocido pelinegro que estaba sentado en la mesa, y que le había estado observando desde que se sentó.

-¿Quién se lo ha contado?- pregunto el pelinaranja observando al desconocido. Llevaba el pelo algo largo e iba afeitado. Bajo una chaqueta de cuero aparentemente basta, pero de buena calidad, se asomaba una camisa de la Infantería de marina. Ichigo no pensó que tuviera nada sospechoso. Parecía más bien un mercader como tantos otros que había en la Alekseyevskaya.

-¿Quién?, Ah, un hombre rubio con ropas de Stalker, que estaba por el restaurante "Sembozakura" hace un rato.

-Sí, es verdad -le respondió Ichigo de mala gana, acordándose de Urahara. Poco antes él le había dicho que debía buscar contactos en la Alekseyevskaya que pudieran serle de utilidad para ir hasta la Polis. Pero en aquel momento, en el que se le presentaba la ocasión, se sentía incómodo.

-Me llamo Ginjo. ¿Y tú?- se presentó el extraño que lo había mandado a llamar.

-¿Ginjo? ¿Qué nombre es ése?

-¿No lo sabes? Es un tipo de bebida alcohólica. Aguardiente, ¿entiendes? Parece que en otro tiempo ponía a la gente de buen humor. Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas tú?

-Ichigo.

-¿Y la señorita que está contigo?- pregunto Ginjo mirando a Rukia, no con una mirada sucia ni impura, pero si analizante.

-Me llamo Rukia.- respondió la aludida firmemente.

-Escúchenme, Ichigo, Rukia ¿cuándo van a regresar a su estación?- pregunto Ginjo sin darse cuenta de quién era Rukia en verdad.

-No lo sé -le respondió el muchacho, receloso-. De momento no lo sabemos con certeza. Si ha oído usted hablar de lo que nos ha ocurrido en el túnel, comprenderá muy bien por qué.

-Puedes tutearme, no soy mucho mayor que tú… De todas maneras, te voy a explicar por qué te lo he preguntado: quiero proponerte un negocio. No a ustedes dos, sino sólo a ti. Un negocio personal, por decirlo de algún modo. Necesito que me ayudes, ¿entiendes? Por lo menos durante un tiempo.- dijo el extraño ignorando a Rukia.

Ichigo no comprendía nada. Aquel sujeto iba hablando sin llegar a ninguna parte, y había algo en su manera de expresarse que le revolvía las entrañas. Quería poner fin cuanto antes a aquella conversación, el plan original incluía a Rukia, no podía partir sin ella, a pesar de que sea una oportunidad de oro.

-Cálmate -Ginjo se apresuró a despejar las dudas de Ichigo, como si las hubiera percibido-. Si quieres puedes ir con tu amiga, para que veas que esto no incluye ningún riesgo, no hay nada turbio… bueno, casi nada…Se trata de lo siguiente: anteayer, nuestra gente, los "Xcution", partieron hacia la Sukharevskaya, ya sabes dónde, siguiendo la línea. Pero no han llegado allí. Sólo uno de ellos ha vuelto. No se acuerda de nada. Ha aparecido en la Prospekt Mira, llorando con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos, como ese otro del que nos ha hablado vuestro brigadier Hirako. Los demás no han vuelto. Quizás hayan llegado a la Sukharevskaya, quizá no, porque hace tres días que no viene a la Prospekt Mira ninguna persona procedente de allí. Y, por supuesto, en la Prospekt no hay nadie que quiera intentar de nuevo el viaje. Es demasiado peligroso. Yo creo que debieron de encontrar la misma mierda que os atacó a vosotros. Al oír a vuestro brigadier, lo he… comprendido muy bien. Se trata de la misma línea. Y esos tubos… -Ginjo miró a sus espaldas, con la clara intención de asegurarse de que nadie le escuchara, y luego siguió diciendo en voz baja-: Pero a ti esa porquería no te afecta. ¿Entiendes?

-Solo a medias -le respondió Ichigo, inseguro.

-En cualquier caso, yo tengo que ir hasta la Sukharevskaya. Sin falta. ¡Sin falta! Pero es probable que enloquezca durante el camino, igual que enloquecieron nuestros hombres, y enloqueció tu caravana entera… exceptuándote a ti ¿Quieres…? - pregunto el pelinegro

Ichigo vacilaba en hablar. Había paladeado el sabor de aquella primera palabra, y se había encontrado con que se le hacía incómodo tutear a un hombre como aquél-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe por el túnel hasta la Sukharevskaya?

-Sí, más o menos -Ginjo asintió, aliviado-. No sé si lo has oído, pero el túnel que se encuentra detrás de la Sukharevskaya es todavía más peligroso que éste, es un túnel de los horrores, pero de todos modos tengo que recorrerlo hasta la estación siguiente. Aunque después de esta mierda con los muchachos… pero no, no caigamos en el pánico. Si me llevas por el túnel, sabré demostrarte mi agradecimiento. Yo tendré que continuar el viaje hacia el sur, pero en la Sukharevskaya tengo a mi gente. Ellos los traerán de vuelta y se encargarán de protegerlos.- expuso el pelinegro en un tono convincente.

Aunque Ginjo y su oferta no le gustaran, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que aquello podía ser una oportunidad de pasar el punto de control meridional de la Alekseyevskaya sin tener que pelearse, sin ser descubierto por Byakuya, ni sufrir ningún otro inconveniente e incluso le valdría para llegar más allá. Ginjo le había dicho que quería ir al sur de la Sukharevskaya, esto es, a Turgenevskaya.

Una vez allí, Ichigo tendría la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Turgenevskaya, Trubnaya, Tsvetnoy Bulvar, Chekhovskaya… y finalmente se encontraría a un solo paso del Gotei 13, de la Polis.

-¿Cuál será el pago? –Rukia pregunto esto porque quería que Ichigo se hiciese rogar.

-Lo que tú e Ichigo quieran. Les pagaré con divisas. -Ginjo miró dubitativo a Ichigo, como preguntándose si el muchacho entendería lo que le estaba diciendo-. Con cartuchos para el Kalashnikov. Pero, si tú quieres, también con alimentos, alcohol o dur. -Le guiñó el ojo-. Sea lo que sea, podemos arreglarlo.

-No, con los cartuchos será suficiente. Dos cargadores. Y la comida para los viajes de ida y vuelta. No creáis que vas a hacer negocio a mi costa -Ichigo trataba de aparentar firmeza y sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Ginjo.

-Ah, estás hecho todo un comerciante -observó éste, con un retintín difícil de interpretar-. Está bien. Dos cargadores para el Kalashnikov. Y la comida. A mí me está bien. Esto me saldrá a cuenta… Bueno, Ichigo, Rukia, ahora vayan a dormir. Iré a buscarlos cuando este gentío se haya marchado a la cama. Empaqueta tus cosas. Si sabes escribir.- dijo mirando a Ichigo.- déjales una nota para que no nos sigan. Procuren estar listo cuando pase a recogerte.

Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron de Ginjo, y salieron del bar, habían conseguido encontrar el contacto que los levaría cerca a la Polis, ya que no era necesario ir con alguien hasta allá, solo bastaba que alguien con experiencia los protegiera en los túneles donde había peligro.

.

Ichigo regreso con Mizuiro a la tienda que les habían asignado, no sin antes quedar con Rukia que estuviera lista antes de las 1:30am, y decirle que el pasaría con Ginjo a recogerla cerca al bar donde se habían visto, también le indicó llevar ropas como las de un soldado, ya que sería peligroso ir vestida de mujer por los peligrosos túneles, ya que no solo había peligro mutante, sino también bandidos humanos.

Por fortuna, Ichigo no había sacado todavía de la mochila las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo. Su único problema sería pasar con el arma sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se les había confiado gigantescos fusiles de asalto del Ejército: calibre 7,62, con culatas de madera.

Ichigo se había acostado. Tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la manta. No respondió a la pregunta del sorprendido Mizuiro: ¿Por qué se había puesto a dormir? ¡Afuera se lo estaban pasando muy bien! ¿Quizá se encontraba mal? El interior de la tienda era cálido y sofocante, y debía de serlo todavía más bajo la manta. Ichigo no lograba dormirse, por mucho que lo intentara, y cuando finalmente dio una cabezada, tuvo visiones borrosas, como si hubiera estado mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Estaba en algún lugar, algo extraño, con unas construcciones verticales, como las que veía en postales de ciudades de antes de la guerra que le traía su tío Urahara, hablaba con alguien que no tenía rostro, estaba parado de una manera imposible, horizontalmente pero a la vez vertical.

Una vez más, Mizuiro le sacudió el hombro y le susurró:

-Escucha, Ichigo, ha venido un tío muy raro… ¿Tienes algún problema? Lo mejor será que despierte a los demás.

-No, no ocurre nada -le replicó Ichigo en voz baja, y se puso las botas-. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. Ponte a dormir otra vez. Voy a regresar enseguida.- termino de responder el pelinaranja en un tono calmado para no levantar sospechas.

Aguardó hasta que Mizuiro se halla acostado de nuevo. Luego, arrastró cuidadosamente la mochila y el arma hasta la entrada de la tienda. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Mizuiro, que había oído el roce del metal sobre el suelo, le preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada?

Ichigo tuvo que inventarse algo. Le dijo que quería enseñarle una cosa a un conocido, que no pasaba nada, etcétera.

-Estás mintiendo -le replicó su amigo-. Bueno, ¿en qué momento tendré que empezar a preocuparme?

-Dentro de un año -le murmuró Ichigo, con la esperanza de que Mizuiro no hubiera comprendido sus palabras. Apartó una parte de la entrada de la tienda y salió.

-Te lo has tomado con mucha calma-le susurró el irritado Ginjo. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que antes, pero venía con una gran mochila a la espalda. Señaló el fusil de asalto de Ichigo-. ¡Santo cielo! ¿No se te habrá ocurrido pasar por los puestos de vigilancia con eso a la espalda?

Ichigo observó con asombro que Ginjo no llevaba armas.

Había llegado el momento de rebajar la iluminación. Probablemente todo el mundo estaría en la cama, fatigado tras las actividades del día. Ichigo se dio prisa, porque temía encontrarse con Rukia, fue hasta el bar que estaba cerca de la tienda donde estaba durmiendo y hallo ahí a la pelinegra vestida como le había indicado el, regreso junto con Ginjo y avanzo rápido pero, una vez en la entrada del túnel, Ginjo le detuvo y le indicó que fuera más despacio.

Los centinelas de las vías les habían visto y les preguntaron desde lejos adonde pensaban ir a la una y media de la noche. Ginjo llamó a uno de ellos por su nombre y le dijo que se marchaban de negocios. Seguidamente encendió una linterna y se volvió hacia Ichigo y Rukia, que vestida como soldado, parecía un stalker más.

-Escúchenme bien. Hay centinelas en el metro 100 y en el 300. Ustedes sólo tienen que cerrar el pico, y yo me encargaré de lo demás. Qué lástima que lleven esos Kalashnikov de la edad de mi abuela.- dijo Ginjo dirigiéndose a ambos.- Eso no hay manera de esconderlo. ¿De dónde han sacado esa chatarra?- bromeo el pelinegro.

En el metro 100 no tuvieron ningún problema. Encontraron una pequeña hoguera de acampada. Dos hombres en uniforme de camuflaje estaban sentados junto al fuego.

Uno de ellos dormitaba, y el otro le estrechó amigablemente la mano a Ginjo.

-¿De negocios? No hay ningúuun problema -exclamó el centinela, alargando la sílaba, y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ginjo no dijo ni una palabra hasta el metro 300. Estaba de mal humor. Era un hombre misterioso, algo desagradable, e Ichigo empezaba a lamentar haberse unido a él, aunque había algo en el que le inspiraba cierta confianza. El muchacho se retrasó deliberadamente, tanteó el arma y apoyó un dedo en el seguro.

En el último puesto tuvieron que detenerse. O bien no conocían tanto a Ginjo, o bien lo conocían demasiado. En cualquier caso, el oficial al mando le ordenó que abriera la mochila al lado de la hoguera, y luego se lo llevó a un lado y le interrogó durante largo rato.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron junto a la hoguera y respondieron con monosílabos a las preguntas de los centinelas. Era evidente que éstos se aburrían y que no les habría importado charlar un rato. Ichigo sabía por experiencia propia que era buena señal que los centinelas tuvieran ganas de charlar. Si se aburrían, era porque no había problemas a la vista. Si, en cambio, hubiera sucedido algo raro si alguien hubiera salido arrastrándose de las tinieblas, si alguien hubiera tratado de entrar desde el sur, o hubieran oído sonidos extraños, los habrían encontrado prietos en torno al fuego, callados, tensos, sin atreverse a perder de vista el túnel. Aquel día no habían encontrado ningún problema, podrían seguir adelante sin temor. Hasta la Prospekt Mira, por lo menos.

Los centinelas miraban a Ichigo y Rukia a quien la confundieron gracias a Dios con un hombre por las ropas que traia y la vicera de plastico.

-Ustedes no son de aquí. ¿Vienen de la Alexeyevskaya? -les preguntaron.

Rukia se acordó de las indicaciones de Ginjo y murmuró algo incomprensible, algo que los otros pudieran interpretar de cualquier manera. Finalmente, los centinelas se rindieron y pasaron a discutir el relato de un tal Mikhay, que recientemente había ido a comerciar en la Prospekt Mira y había tenido problemas con la Administración.

Con el alivio de que los dejaran en paz, Ichigo se sentó, y a la luz de las llamas escrutó el túnel sur. Parecía un corredor amplio, sin final visible, como el túnel norte de la VDNKh, en cuyo metro 300 había montado guardia poco antes el propio muchacho. No había ninguna diferencia aparente. Pero tenía algo -quizás un olor especial-, procedente del convoy que se hallaba en el túnel, o tal vez una atmósfera, un aura, que sólo se encontraba allí y le prestaba una especie de individualidad, lo diferenciaba de todos los demás.

El padre de Ichigo había dicho siempre que en el Metro no había dos túneles iguales, y que incluso dentro de un mismo tramo las dos direcciones eran distintas. Había que pasar muchos años en el Metro para adquirir la extrema sensibilidad que permitía distinguirlos. Isshin hablaba de «escuchar el túnel», y estaba orgulloso de su afinado «oído». En varias ocasiones le había explicado a Ichigo que, gracias a aquel sentido tan desarrollado, había logrado escapar ileso de situaciones peligrosas. Muchos otros no habían desarrollado una sensibilidad comparable, a pesar de sus muchos años de vagabundeos por el Metro. Algunos sentían una inexplicable angustia, otros oían ruidos o voces, y otros perdían el entendimiento, pero todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en algo: no había ningún túnel que se quedara realmente vacío, aun cuando no se encontrara en él ni una sola alma humana. Algo invisible, a duras penas perceptible, fluía en su interior, lento y pertinaz. Llenaba el túnel de vida propia, como sangre pesada y fría en las venas de un arcaico gigante.

Entonces, en el momento en el que dejó de oír las conversaciones de los centinelas, y trató en vano de divisar algo más allá de la luz de la hoguera, Ichigo comprendió lo que había querido decirle su padre. Nunca en su vida había sobrepasado el punto en el que se encontraban, y, aun sabiendo que más allá de la frontera vivían seres humanos, le costaba creerlo. Le parecía que la vida terminaría diez pasos más allá, que más adelante solo encontrarían lúgubres tinieblas que proferían un eco vacío.

Pero entonces, mientras estaba allí sentado, algo cambió. Abandonó su esfuerzo por escrutar las tinieblas, como si hubiera podido encontrar algo. Pareció que sus ojos quisieran disolverse en la penumbra, fundirse con el túnel, volverse parte de aquel gigante, una célula de su organismo. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se había tapado los oídos, pero entre los mismos dedos que le aislaban de los sonidos del mundo exterior, sin pasar por los órganos auditivos, directamente hacia el cerebro, empezó a fluir una leve melodía, el irreal murmullo de las entrañas de la tierra, sordo e indistinto. No se trataba del sonido terrorífico y estridente que había brotado de la conducción reventada entre la Alexeyevskaya y la VDNKh, no; era otra cosa, pura y profunda.

Cuando llevaba un buen rato inmerso en el tranquilo discurrir de aquella melodía, reconoció de pronto -no tanto con el entendimiento, como con la misma intuición que el murmullo que surgía del tubo había despertado en él- el carácter de aquel fenómeno: el torrente que había escapado de la conducción, y el éter que flotaba perezosamente por el túnel eran una misma cosa. Dentro del tubo había sido una cosa pura e infecta, se había hallado en efervescente agitación, hasta que, en el mismo punto por el que la conducción reventó, había escapado violentamente al mundo exterior, y había insuflado melancolía, náuseas y locura en todas las criaturas vivas.

Ichigo presintió que le faltaba poco para descubrir algo muy importante, como si en la última media hora, en la que su alma se había entretenido en el impenetrable túnel, hubiera estado a punto de levantarse, el velo que privaba a todas las criaturas racionales de ser conscientes de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel mundo nuevo. Al instante se apoderó de él un gran temor, como si hubiese mirado a través del ojo de una cerradura, y hubiera encontrado al otro lado tan sólo un insoportable fulgor, un fulgor que abrasara el ojo. Como si, al abrir la puerta, la luz fuera a resplandecer de tal modo que redujera a polvo y cenizas al temerario entrometido. Pero aquella luz era…conocimiento.

Un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones diferentes abrumó a Ichigo. Éste no había esperado una vehemencia semejante… pero, no, todo aquello había sido pura ficción: no había oído nada, ni olido nada. Una vez más, su imaginación había jugado con él. Entre aliviado y decepcionado, vio cómo la indescriptible perspectiva que por un instante se había abierto en su interior palidecía en cuestión de segundos, se difuminaba, y que la acostumbrada imagen informe se ofrecía de nuevo a su ojo espiritual. El espanto le había hecho retroceder ante el conocimiento, y el velo que había estado a punto de rasgarse cayó de nuevo con todo su peso, quizá para siempre. El huracán que había soplado en su cabeza desapareció con la misma celeridad con la que había aparecido. Aun así, los estragos que había causado en el entendimiento de Ichigo fueron suficientes para dejarle sin fuerzas.

Ichigo estaba sentado aún en el mismo lugar, conmocionado. Trataba de comprender dónde terminaba la fantasía y empezaba la realidad, en la medida en que fuera posible juzgar como reales aquellas percepciones. Poco a poco se fue apoderando de su alma la amarga sospecha de haberse hallado a un breve paso de una iluminación; sí, de una verdadera iluminación, y de que al no haber podido decidirse, al no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para dejarse arrastrar por el éter del túnel, tendría que pasarse el resto de su existencia a tientas por la oscuridad. « ¿Qué es el saber?», se preguntaba una y otra vez, y trataba de comprender qué era aquello que había dejado marchar tan prematuramente y con tanta cobardía. Inmerso en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que había repetido varias veces la pregunta en voz alta.

-El saber es la luz pequeñín, y la ignorancia es la oscuridad -le explicó Rukia, que lo miraba extrañada detrás de esa vicera de plástico que ocultaba su mirada femenina-. ¿Verdad que sí? –Rukia guiñó burlonamente el ojo a Ichigo.

El desconcertado Ichigo volvió la vista hacia ella. Pero, en aquel mismo instante, Ginjo regresó, le ayudó a levantarse y empezó a despedirse de los centinelas. Que si habrían querido quedarse más tiempo, que si tenían prisa…

-¡Ten en cuenta una cosa! -gritó el oficial al mando, y señaló el Kalashnikov de Ichigo-. Te dejo pasar con el arma. Pero cuando regreses, no podrás volver a entrar con ella. Tengo que cumplir las órdenes que me han dado.

-Yo ya te lo había dicho, idiota -susurró Ginjo a Ichigo, enfurecido, mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad de la hoguera-. Ahora prueba a volver a entrar. Ya puedes pensar en ir luchando. ¡Yo ya lo sabía, ya sabía yo que ocurriría esto, maldita sea!.- se quejo Ginjo.

Ichigo y Rukia callaban. Apenas si prestaba atención a la bronca de Ginjo. En cambio Ichigo, se acordaba de su padre y sus hermanas, y de lo que Isshin le había dicho: que cada túnel tenía su melodía, y que era posible aprender a escucharla. Puede que Isshin se hubiera permitido tan sólo una licencia poética, pero Ichigo creía haberlo conseguido: había escuchado la melodía del túnel. Pero el recuerdo se difuminó enseguida, y al cabo de media hora Ichigo ya no estaba seguro de que todo aquello no hubiera sido una fantasía generada por el crepitar de las llamas.

Rukia, caminaba algo agotada, ese disfraz le pesaba un poco, ella para cumplir su "papel" de soldado tenía que llevar una Kalashnikov igual a la de Ichigo, y esta sí que pesaba, no comprendía como Ichigo podía caminar tan natural con aquel trasto a las espaldas.

El pelinaranja saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de esto y le pido el arma a Rukia, a la que esta acepto aliviada, Ichigo se la colgó en el otro hombro y siguió avanzando.

Entretanto, Ginjo se había calmado.

-Bueno, dejémoslo pasar –dijo dirigiéndose a Ichigo-. No lo has hecho con mala intención. Simplemente, no tenías ni idea. Disculpa que a veces sea un poco brusco. Mi trabajo es muy estresante. De todos modos, hemos logrado salir. Ya es algo. Y ahora caminaremos a toda prisa hasta la Prospekt, sin pararnos a descansar. Ya descansaremos allí. Si no encontramos ningún obstáculo, el viaje no será largo. Pero cuando pasemos de allí todo va a ser más problemático…

* * *

¿Qué tal?, bueno me disculpo de nuevo por actualizar algo retrasado, tratare en lo posible de que ya no sea así, como habrán leído casi por el final me explaye con lo de "la melodía del túnel", sucedió que estaba jugando al juego y eso me inspiro, además también estaba leyendo el libro, y vi esta parte y me pareció interesante. Ichigo es todo un loquillo, negó a Riruka jajaja, ya veremos más adelante que sucede con estos dos, ya se va viendo que hay algo entre Rukia e Ichigo una especie de lazo o conexión, aunque ambos no lo quieren aceptar, en este capitulo no puse el viaje de Urahara a la estación del Jardín Botánico, por eso el sgte capitulo será dedicado la mitad a Urahara y lo que queda al viaje con Ginjo. Estoy armando bien los sgtes capítulos para mezclar bien el juego y el libro, incluiré al parte de la superficie que estará buenaza se los aseguro, bueno me despido y espero que les haya gustado el cap., cualquier opinión, duda, sugerencia o comentario les recuerdo que abajo hay un practico cuadro en blanco que pueden llenar, en verdad sus opiniones son importantes.

¡Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo!

PD: si les gustan los fics de drama-romance con dosis de humor, pasense por mi nuevo fic: "Vuela conmigo" , si se pasan por el fic, me dicen que tal les pareció y dejan algún review si quieren ya que no lo han tratado muy bien desde que lo publique u.u, gracias.

_"Porqué, porqué? porqué lo haces? porqué despertar? porqué continuar luchando?  
Crees que lo estas haciendo por algo más que sobrevivir? por libertad, verdad, paz o amor? Ilusiones, caprichos de la percepción. Construcciones temporales de un intelecto falible, tratando desesperadamente de justificar una existencia sin sentido ni propósito"_

_Agente Smith, Matrix_


	6. La Fuga

¡Hola a todos y todas!, ya sé que me querrán matar, al menos los que seguían el fic, y tienen razón, me he demorado mucho, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, bueno en verdad me disculpo, se que siempre digo "a partir de ahora actualizar a tiempo", pero siempre hay algo que hacer que me impide hacerlo, en verdad lo siento, pero prometo nunca más excederme tanto como esta vez, bueno ahora cambiando de tema, solo me queda agradecer a:

Zangetsu (gracias por dejar tu review capo, si llegas a leer esto te pido disculpa por la tardanza)

Y gracias a todos ustedes que siguen leyendo al historia!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

**Nota:** si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

* * *

**5."La fuga"**

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Rukia mirándolo extrañada.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.- respondió Urahara mientras dejaba unas balas en la mesa.- Pagas la cuenta Ichigo, ah, y si cuando regresas de Polis a la VDNKh no me encuentras o no tienes noticias mías, no intentes buscarme.- y diciendo esto se marchó caminando tranquilamente sobre las grises baldosas.

El comerciante salió del restaurante y se encamino a al mercado local para comprar munición militar, la necesitaría si quería enfrentarse a las criaturas de la estación botánica y sobrevivir.

-Buenas, quiero comprar munición militar, ¿cuál es el tipo de cambio acá?- pregunto el rubio comerciante.

-10 cartuchos por 30 balas.- respondió el hombre.

-Eh, eso es muy caro.- contesto Urahara disimulando su asombro, ya que en verdad siempre costaba 7 veces más que las balas del metro, seguro serian falsificaciones.

-No me quieras ver al cara, sé que en otro lado las venden a 7 veces el precio de una bala del metro, pero yo tengo que vender estos cartuchos rápido, lo robe del almacén de la cárcel, ahí está un contingente del Reich que fue capturado; si me ven comerciando con estas balas del Reich tendré muchas cosas que explicar a Kuchiki-sama.- respondió el hombre barbudo que atendía en la armería.

-Ok, bueno dame todas las que has encontrado.- dijo Urahara después de revisar los 10 cartuchos que le mostro el barbudo.

-Bueno, ven por acá, ni loco las saco al aire libre.- contesto el hombre abriendo una reja para que Urahara entrara.

-Acá están, encontré 2 cajas llenas, son algo de 300 cartuchos, te cobrare 800 balas, ¿te parece?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, me parece, trato hecho.- respondió Urahara satisfecho, como siempre había logrado hacer un gran trato, seguro Masaki-san lo estaría ayudando desde el cielo.

Urahara también compro muchos filtros, si sus teorías eran correctas los necesitaría, compro 2 mascaras nuevas, pero debía conseguir algo más, que no conseguiría en un sencillo mercado, tenía que hablar con Byakulla.

._.

-Como vera una de nuestras propuestas principales es electrificar totalmente nuestras estaciones, y masificar la producción de té de la VDNKh y comerciarlas a través de su estación, así obtendrás las regalías.- expuso Ryuken escogiendo muy bien las palabras y usando su tacto para los negocios.

Byakulla, asintió, y empezó a revisar los documentos, estuvo pensativo examinándolos casi 15 minutos, hasta que después ante la expectante mirada de los presentes, incluido Ulquiorra, hablo.

-Tenia intensiones de unirme a ustedes desde hace tiempo, esa es la razón principal por la que firmo la alianza, para que unidos avancemos en el difícil camino que se avecina, por eso les quiero peguntar y pedir, que me digan todo lo que saben sobre los oscuros.- respondió Byakulla mirando a todos los presentes seriamente.

-Bueno Byakulla.- dijo Shinji tomando la palabra.- Nosotros mismos no sabemos nada de los oscuros, más que relatos incoherentes de algunos sobrevivientes de mercaderes y guardias que se los han encontrado, pero si lo quieres oír te yo contare.- termino de decir Shinji.

-Adelante.- dijo Byakulla adoptando una actitud de escucha.

Hirako narro a Byakulla un par de relatos sobre los sobrevivientes a encuentros con los oscuros, , Byakulla se sorprendió un poco al escuchar los relatos,_ ¿como podía existir una criatura así?_, había visto toda clase de mutantes, pero estos oscuros estaban más allá de cualquier otro.

-A pesar de ser relatos incoherentes, lo que cuenta la mayoría es suficiente, la amenaza de los oscuros sí que es grave, no podemos permitir perder a más hombres y mujeres.- respondió Byakulla después de escuchar los relatos de Hirako.

- Byakulla, definitivamente, no solo se trata de perder hombres y mujeres, significa la extinción de nuestra especie, pero eso no se puede concluir a partir de relatos incoherentes, por eso escucha esta historia que recibí de primera mano, algo que le paso a nuestro querido amigo Isshin.- intervino Urahara.

De inmediato todos voltearon hacia donde había salido la voz.

-¿Urahara?- se cuestionaron todos los presentes al verlo aparecer de repente.

-Así es, Byakulla lo que vas a escuchar es verdad.- respondió el rubio comerciante mirando fijamente al líder Kuchiki.

-Les voy a contar lo que nos contó a mí y a Yoruichi, esa vez Isshin:

_-En verdad les digo que era su voz; no sé como pero lo que más me dio terror fue lo que dijo-Isshin empezó a contar._

_Cuando el levanto el fono, escucho su voz._

_- Isshin? ¿Estás ahí amor?- al escuchar esto él se quedó de piedra, la voz era la de Masaki y sonaba con su ternura habitual; él sabía que era una especie de Trampa, y contesto._

_-¡Sé que no eres Masaki, ¿quién eres o que cosa eres?!- exclamo fuertemente._

_-Isshin, soy yo!, Masaki, porque me hablas así?._

_-¡cállate criatura de mierda! , ¡No manches el nombre de Masaki!, ¿Qué mierda quieres?- contesto furioso con el corazón agitado diciéndose que era ella, pero con el cerebro advirtiéndole del peligro._

_-Isshin…yo…- se escuchó llorar a la voz al otro lado del teléfono; pronto ese llanto se transformó en una risa y luego en una carcajada macabra. Luego con la misma voz de Masaki la criatura o lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono le empezó a decir._

_-Eh un mono inteligente, tenemos un caso sorprendente, ¿Cómo es que no has caído ya bajo mi control?, jajaja los sapiens son interesantes, pero… no sobreviras ni tú, ni tu especie, No habrá quien escriba sobre ti un libro titulado "Un hombre de verdad", no habrá quien cante tu voluntad de vivir, tu instinto de conservación. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrás aguantarte a fuerza de setas, complejos multivitamínicos y carne de cerdo? ¡Ríndete, Homo sapiens! ¡Ahora ya no reinas sobre la Naturaleza! No, no hace falta que te mueras enseguida, no queremos que sea así. Arrástrate todavía un poco mientras dure tu agonía y ahógate en tus propios excrementos. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber, Sapiens-, ya has vivido lo suficiente. La Evolución, cuyas leyes alcanzaste a comprender tan bien, ha subido otro peldaño. Ya no eres la corona de la creación. Eres un dinosaurio. Es hora de que le dejemos nuestro lugar a una nueva criatura, una criatura más perfecta. No seas egoísta, la obra ha terminado, deja que otros representen su papel. Puede que las generaciones futuras se estrujen el seso tratando de adivinar por qué el Homo Sapiens dejó de existir… aunque no creo que eso le interese a nadie…. hijas y a Ichigo…- y riendo una vez más la voz corto._

-Byakulla estaba sorprendido por el relato de Urahara, si se lo había contado Isshin, era más confiable que relato de supervivientes y mercaderes, esta amenaza si que significaba mas que solo perdida de vidas, significaba la completa extinción del hombre, del género humano.

-Lo entiendo, el tratado será firmado de inmediato, y contaran con todo el apoyo que pueda brindarles la Alekseyevskaya, es más, propongo formar una comisión y enviarla hacia la Polis para conseguir ayuda.- dijo Byakulla con voz firme, en verdad sí que le había impactado el relato, no quería que Rukia sufriera, era su única familia, él debía hacer todo a su alcance para evitarle ese dolor.

-La ayuda será bien recibida, pero lo otro no será necesario, ya me encargue yo sobre lo de la Polis…., pero necesito pedirte un favor….- dijo Urahara.

-¿Cuál es, Kisuke Urahara?- pregunto Byakulla mirándole fijamente.

-Necesito un traje, un traje anti radiación, no me preguntes para que, solo lo necesito, por favor, ¿me lo darás?- pregunto Urahara devolviendo la seria mirada.

-Ulquiorra, ordena traer el mejor traje anti radiación, es más, mejor trae el mío.- dijo Byakulla sin apartar la mirada de Urahara.

-En seguida Byakulla-sama.- respondió el joven de ojos esmeralda.

.

-Gracias por el traje, ahora si me permites, me marcho, adiós Byakulla.- dijo Urahara haciendo un ademan gentil y dándose vuelta.

-Adiós, Kisuke Urahara..- respondió Byakulla mientras veía salir al rubio comerciante.

._.

Por los oscuros túneles iban tres hombres, dos de ellos cubiertos completamente por ropas de Stalker, esto es lo que hubiera pensado cualquiera al pasar por ahí, en verdad uno de los dos "stalker" era una menuda chica pelinegra que caminaba con dificultad entre los rieles.

-¿Y no nos pasará nada por ir así? -le preguntó Ichigo, y miró a sus espaldas-. Lo digo porque los de la VDNKh vamos siempre como mínimo en grupos de tres, con una persona vigilando la retaguardia…

-¡Eh!, ¿acaso yo no cuento?.- intervino Rukia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Sí, claro, eso tiene sus ventajas.- respondió Ginjo ignorando a la azabache.- Pero también inconvenientes. No hay nadie que se dé cuenta de ello a la primera. Hay que aprenderlo por uno mismo. Al principio, yo también tenía miedo. No salíamos en grupos de menos de cinco, y en ocasiones llegábamos a ser seis, o más. ¿Te crees que sirve de algo? ¡En absoluto! En cierta ocasión teníamos que llevar un cargamento y salimos con escolta: dos delante, tres en medio y uno detrás, como reza el manual. Salimos de la Tretyakovskaya en dirección… hacia una que antes se llamaba Marksistkaya. El túnel estaba así asá. A mí no me gustaba especialmente. Olía como a podrido. Y había como una especie de vaho en el aire. La visibilidad era una mierda, no se veía ni a cinco pasos, la linterna no nos servía para nada. Le atamos una cuerda en el cinturón al que iba detrás, la hicimos pasar por el del que iba en medio y el otro extremo lo atamos al jefe de expedición, que iba delante. Así no habría nadie que se perdiera en la niebla. Fuimos avanzando sin problema alguno, sin prisas, y por fortuna no nos encontramos con nadie. Y yo que pensaba: llegaremos en menos de cuarenta minutos. Habríamos llegado en menos todavía. -Ginjo se estremeció y calló durante un rato. Luego prosiguió-: Hacia la mitad del camino, Tolya, que iba en medio, le preguntó algo al que iba detrás. El de detrás no respondió. Tolya esperó, y le preguntó de nuevo. Una vez más, el otro no respondió. Tolya tiró de la cuerda, y se encontró con el cabo suelto en la mano. Alguna criatura lo había cortado con los dientes. Si lo había cortado con los dientes, aún se podía palpar la humedad… y el hombre aquel había desaparecido. Ninguno de nosotros había oído nada. ¡Nada! Yo mismo iba en medio con Tolya. Me enseñó el cabo de cuerda, tenía las rodillas temblorosas. Llamamos una vez más, siguiendo los protocolos habituales, pero, por supuesto, nadie nos respondió. Porque no

había nadie. Nos miramos todos… y echamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a la Marksistkaya, parecíamos muertos vivientes.

_-¿Y si resulta que quiso gastaros una broma?.- nos preguntamos todos_

-¿_Una broma? Quizás_. -Pero nadie lo volvió a ver. De todas maneras, comprendí lo siguiente: si marchas en hilera, lo único que ocurre es que eres el siguiente en la hilera. No te servirá de nada la escolta, ni habrá nada que te sirva de nada. Lo único que se consigue es ir más despacio. Desde entonces voy siempre en pareja, salvo en un único túnel, el que enlaza la Sukharevskaya con la Turgenevskaya, pero eso es otra historia…si ocurre algo, será el otro quien me salve. Lo principal es ir rápido, ¿comprendes?

-Sí, lo he comprendido. Pero ¿nos dejarán entrar en la Prospekt Mira? Todavía llevo esto. -Ichigo señaló su fusil de asalto.

-Eh, yo había escuchado esa historia, se lo conto un soldado a mi padre hace tiempo, no la recordaba hasta ahora.- intervino Rukia pensativa, aquella historia si e le hacia cuestionarse sobre porque acepto ir con Ichigo.

-Para que veas Rukia, es una historia verídica, por eso nos conviene viajar de a tres ahora, porque mientras devoran a Ichigo, tu y yo nos podemos escapar.- bromeo Ginjo guiñando un ojo.

-Eh Ichigo sobre lo que dices tal vez en nuestra línea, sí, te dejarían entrar. Pero en la Línea de Circunvalación, seguro que no. Allí no te dejarían entrar ni siquiera desarmado. Pero de todos modos no hace falta que entremos allí; y, por otra parte, tampoco podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Descansaremos un rato y seguiremos adelante. Oigan… ¿han estado alguna vez en la Prospekt?

-Sólo cuando era muy pequeño. Luego ya no..- respondió Ichigo.

-Yo acompañe un par de veces a mi padre por sus negocios.- respondió Rukia.

-Pues entonces, pongan atención el oído. Allí no hay guardia fronteriza. La estación entera es un mercado, y no tiene verdaderos habitantes. Pero allí se encuentra el enlace con la Línea de Circunvalación, esto es, con la Hansa. La estación que forma parte del sistema radial es tierra de nadie, pero los soldados de la Hansa patrullan por esa zona para mantener el orden. Eso significa que tendremos que pasar sin llamar la atención, ¿está claro? Si no, vendrán por nosotros, nos prohibirán el acceso, y nos tendremos que fastidiar. Así, tan pronto como lleguemos, vas a trepar al andén y te quedarás allí sentado, y que no se te ocurra ir meneando esa máquina del infierno. -Ginjo señaló al sufrido Kalashnikov.

Una vez allí, tendré que… hablar de algo con alguien, es decir, que tendrán que esperarme. Entonces veremos cómo podemos recorrer el maldito tramo hasta la Sukharevskaya. Ginjo calló, e Ichigo se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. El túnel no era malo, tan sólo algo húmedo, y por el lado de las vías pasaba un arroyuelo negro y pequeño.

Pero, al cabo de un rato, oyeron leves roces y gemidos que a Ichigo le sonaron como una uña chirriando sobre el metal, y le provocaron cierta repugnancia. Las pequeñas criaturas aún no eran visibles, pero su presencia se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.

-¡Ratas!- exclamo Rukia.

Ichigo sintió que el frío le subía por la espalda. En sus pesadillas nocturnas le perseguían todavía, aunque el recuerdo de aquel terrible día en el que había visto como su madre era cubierta por un enjambre de ratas por salvarlo a el de ser comido por esas asquerosas criaturas; él pensó que ese horrible recuerdo se había desvanecido. ¿Desvanecido? No. El recuerdo se había escondido en lo más profundo, igual que un alfiler se hunde en la carne cuando no se le saca a tiempo. Igual que la astilla que un cirujano torpe no ha visto. Al principio se esconde y permanece inactiva, sin producir dolor ni hacerse notar de ningún otro modo. Pero, cierto día, una fuerza desconocida la pone en movimiento, y así inicia su destructivo viaje por las arterias y desgarra órganos vitales e inflige con dolor insoportable. De la misma manera, el recuerdo de aquel día, de la ciega locura y la absurda crueldad de los insaciables animales, había quedado enterrado en lo más profundo del subconsciente de Ichigo. De noche lo perseguía, lo azotaba con descargas eléctricas, le sobresaltaba tan sólo el recuerdo de la imagen, e incluso el recuerdo del olor de aquellas criaturas. Las ratas inspiraban en Ichigo, en sus hermanas y en su padre un pánico y un asco incomparablemente superiores al que provocaban en el resto de los habitantes del Metro.

En la VDNKh apenas había ratas. Por todas partes había trampas, y se les ponía también veneno, por lo que Ichigo había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver ninguna. Sin embargo, pululaban por el resto del Metro, y Ichigo, al iniciar su viaje, había olvidado o reprimido aquella certeza.

-¿Te habían asustado? -le preguntó Ginjo, en tono burlón-. ¿No te gustan? Sí que eres sensible, hasta Rukia ,que es mujer, se ha controlado y ni ha hecho una mueca, más te valdrá acostumbrarte. aquí hay ratas por todas partes, pero eso tiene su lado bueno: no pasaremos hambre. -Rió con malicia-. Ahora en serio: tendrías que preocuparte mucho más si no hubiera ratas. En un lugar donde las ratas no quieran vivir, tienes que contar siempre con algo peor. Y si lo peor en cuestión no es humano, entonces, muchacho, hay que tener miedo de verdad. Pero en los lugares por donde corren las ratas todo está en orden. ¿Lo entiendes? Ichigo no quería confiarle su más íntimo temor a aquel sujeto, y por ello se limitó a callar y a asentir con la cabeza. De todas maneras, no eran muchas ratas. Escapaban del fulgor de la linterna, y apenas si se dejaban ver. Con todo, una se le puso bajo los pies. El muchacho pisó inesperadamente un cuerpo blando y viscoso, y un penetrante chillido le resonó en los oídos. De pura sorpresa, Ichigo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre las vías con todo su armamento, si no hubiese sido por Rukia que lo sostuvo.

-No te dejes llevar por el pánico, Ichigo -le dijo Ginjo para animarle-. No pasa nada. En esta pocilga hay un par de corredores donde se amontonan las unas sobre las otras. Si te metes por ellos, tienes que pasarles por encima, de vez en cuando sus huesos te crujen bajo los pies.

Rió fuertemente, satisfecho porque había creado el efecto que pretendía, Ichigo se estremeció, calló y siguió adelante, pero había cerrado los puños, cuánto le habría gustado pegar fuerte en las sonrientes mandíbulas de Ginjo.

Rukia se dio cuenta de esto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules que aun detrás de esa visera seguían causando sensaciones en Ichigo.

De pronto, se oyó a lo lejos un indefinible murmullo. Ichigo olvidó al instante las humillaciones, agarró la empuñadura del arma, puso a Rukia mas cerca de él y miró interrogativamente a su compañero.

Éste le dio una palmada paternal en el hombro.

-No te pongas nervioso. Todo está en orden. Ya hemos llegado a la Prospekt.

Rukia lo observo divertida mientras una gota le bajaba por la frente, pobre Ichigo parecía mas asustadizo que ella misma.

El pelinaranja no estaba acostumbrado a entrar de manera directa en una estación desconocida sin haber visto antes el resplandor del fuego que marcaba la frontera, ni haber encontrado ningún obstáculo. Cuando se acercaron a la salida del túnel, el murmullo se hizo más fuerte, y divisaron una tenue luz, finalmente encontraron a mano izquierda una escalera de hierro, así como un pequeño puente con pasamanos. Estaba montado en la pared del túnel y permitía subir desde las vías hasta el andén. Las botas de Ginjo resonaron sobre los peldaños de hierro. Apenas si habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando el túnel giró hacia la izquierda y se encontraron a la entrada de la estación.

Al instante les golpeó en la cara un rayo de una luz intensa y blanca, Descubrieron una mesita, invisible desde el túnel, frente a la que estaba sentado un hombre, ataviado con un uniforme desconocido.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo el hombre a modo de saludo, y desvió hacia un lado el rayo de luz- ¿Comercio? ¿Tránsito?

Mientras Ginjo le explicaba el objetivo de la visita, Ichigo echó una mirada a la estación, que se llamaba Prospekt Mira, esto es, «Avenida de la Paz». Los andenes, al lado de las vías, se hallaban en penumbra, pero en los arcos por los que se accedía al vestíbulo refulgía una débil luz amarilla. Al verla, Ichigo sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sintió el deseo de acabar cuanto antes con las formalidades, para poder ver qué se hacía en la estación, allí, tras los arcos, de los que procedía aquella luz dolorosamente conocida y familiar. Aun cuando Ichigo estuviera convencido de no haber visto nunca ninguna igual, la visión de aquella luz le transportaba por un instante al pasado, y en su mente aparecía una extraña imagen: una pequeña habitación iluminada por una luz cálida y amarilla. En la habitación había un amplio lecho, sobre el que una mujer, cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a reconocer, medio sentada, medio tumbada, leía un libro. En el centro de la pared empapelada en colores pastel, se reconocía el rectángulo de color azul oscuro de una ventana… al cabo de un instante, la visión desapareció y dejó a Ichigo sorprendido e intranquilo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Acaso la luz amarilla había despertado una imagen de su niñez almacenada en el inconsciente y la había proyectado en una invisible pantalla? Aquella mujer era su madre, pero ¿porque no podía acordarse de su rostro? Impaciente, entregó su pasaporte al empleado de "aduanas", y, pese a todas las objeciones de Ginjo, también le confió su fusil de asalto para que se lo guardaran en el depósito hasta el final de su estancia. Luego, atraído el fulgor, se marchó por entre las columnas hasta el lugar donde se oía la bulla del mercado.

Rukia se percató de la extraña actitud del pelinaranja así que lo siguió, caminando tras de él, algo incomoda, aquel ropaje sí que era incomodo, pero tenía que llevarlo, no quería meter a Ichigo ni a Ginjo en problemas.

La Prospekt Mira era tan distinta de la VDNKh como de la Alexeyevskaya y de la Savyolovskaya, las estaciones de la unión. La próspera Hansa podía permitirse una iluminación mejor que el sistema de emergencia y la iluminación amarilla que se empleaba en las estaciones conocidas por Ichigo. No se trataba de un verdadero sistema de iluminación como el que antaño había funcionado en el Metro, sino de bombillas de luz blanca de bajo consumo que a cada veinte pasos colgaban del techo al extremo de un cable. Pero Ichigo, que estaba acostumbrado al rojo turbio de las luces de emergencia, al parpadeo de las hogueras de acampada, al débil resplandor de las pequeñas bombillas de las linternas, creía hallarse ante un prodigio. Era la misma luz que había iluminado su primera infancia… allí arriba. Le embrujaba, le traía a la memoria algo que llevaba mucho tiempo olvidado. En vez de ponerse a la cola de uno de los comercios, como hacían todos los demás, Ichigo apoyó la espalda contra una columna, se protegió los ojos con la mano y contempló las lámparas, una y otra vez, hasta que le dolieron las pupilas.

-Dime, ¿es que te has vuelto loco? -tronó a sus espaldas la voz de Rukia-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre mirarlas así? ¿Quieres estropearte los ojos? Al final caminarás a tientas como un cachorrillo ciego, ¿y qué haré entonces contigo? Ya que les has dejado a ellos el arma, por lo menos podrías fijarte en lo que se hace aquí… ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esas lámparas?

Ichigo le hecho una mirada a Rukia, y le siguió hasta donde se encontraba Ginjo, mientras caminaba Ichigo se sentía algo extraño, a pesar que al pelinegra le había gritado, él le había hecho caso sin reclamar nada, se sentía extraño.

En realidad no eran tantas las personas que había en la estación, pero hablaban con fuerza, negociaban, se engañaban, trataban de gritar más que los demás, de tal manera que el estruendo era considerable. Sobre las dos vías reposaban otros tantos vagones transformados en alojamiento. Había en el vestíbulo dos hileras de puestos, en los cuales se hallaba a la venta todo tipo de equipamientos, clasificados en ocasiones de manera ordenada, y en otras amontonados de cualquier modo. A un lado, una persiana de hierro sellaba la estación, allí se encontraba la antigua salida a la superficie, mientras que, al otro extremo, tras una barrera metálica, se amontonaban sacos grises, obviamente a modo de barricada. Del techo colgaba una sábana desplegada sobre la que se había pintado un círculo marrón, el símbolo de la Línea de Circunvalación. Tras la barrera había cuatro escaleras mecánicas que subían hacia dicha línea. Allí empezaba el territorio de la poderosa Hansa, que no autorizaba el paso a forasteros. Detrás de la barrera, y también en la estación, patrullaban de un lado para otro los centinelas de la Hansa. Vestían trajes de buena calidad, impermeabilizados, con el habitual diseño de camuflaje, pero, por el motivo que fuera, en color gris. También llevaban capuchas del mismo color y armas automáticas al hombro.

-¿Por qué visten de gris? -le preguntó Ichigo a Ginjo.

-Porque las cosas les van demasiado bien. Por eso -le respondió el otro con desdén- Bueno, ahora tú y tu novia pueden ir a pasear, yo tengo que hablar con alguien.

-¡Cállate idiota!.- respondieron los dos al unísono, Rukia e Ichigo se habían sonrojado algo, hecho del cual se dio cuenta Ginjo y le hizo una señal de aprobación Ichigo, hecho que hizo enfurecer a Rukia.

El pelinaranja no vio en los puestos de venta nada que despertara un especial interés. Había té, salami, baterías para las linternas, chaquetas y abrigos de cuero porcino, libros y revistas con páginas arrancadas, así como botellas de medio litro repletas de sustancias sospechosas, con etiquetas caseras donde se leía: «Elaboración propia». De hecho, no se vendía "dur" en ninguna de las tiendas. En otros tiempos, se había podido encontrar allí sin problema alguno. Incluso el hombrecillo macilento de nariz azulada y ojos llorosos que ofrecía el dudoso brebaje le ordenó con voz chillona a Ichigo que se marchara cuando el muchacho le preguntó si tenía «eso». Naturalmente, también había un puesto que vendía leña: las nudosas ramas que los Stalkers traían desde la superficie ardían durante períodos de tiempo sorprendentemente largos y apenas si humeaban. Se pagaba con cartuchos que brillaban con luz pálida, acabados en punta, para el Kalashnikov, que en otro tiempo había sido el arma más apreciada y usada en el mundo entero. Cien gramos de té costaban cinco cartuchos; un salami, quince; una botella de aguardiente de elaboración propia, veinte. Normalmente contaban en balas.

-Oye, muchacho, mira esto, mira qué chaqueta más fantástica tengo, y no es nada cara: ¡solo 300 balas, y será tuya! ¡Bueno, vale, 250, trato hecho!.- decía un comerciante tratando de convencer a Rukia a quien la había confundido con un muchacho.

Al contemplar las perfectas hileras de balas sobre las mesas de los puestos, Ichigo se acordó de las palabras de su padre adoptivo: «He leído que Kalashnikov estaba muy orgulloso de que su fusil de asalto fuera el más apreciado en el mundo entero. Decía que se sentía feliz de que, gracias a su invento, las fronteras de Rusia fuesen seguras… no sé. Creo que, si lo hubiera inventado yo, me habría vuelto loco. ¡Sólo con pensar que, gracias a mi invento, se llevaría a cabo la mayoría de los asesinatos de este mundo…! Esto es aún más terrible que haber inventado la guillotina».

-Eh, Ichigo, ¿qué tanto piensas?.- pregunto Rukia con voz gruesa.

-Eh?, solo pienso en lo injusta y paradójica que es la vida querido "amigo".

-¿Cómo que paradójica e injusta?.- pregunto Rukia con la misma voz gruesa.

-Veras "amigo", si te das cuenta cada cartucho es un muerto. Una vida arrebatada a un ser humano. Cien gramos de té costaban cinco vidas humanas. ¿Un salami? Baratísimo, por favor: tan sólo quince vidas. Una chaqueta de cuero bien cortada se hallaba de oferta aquel día: 250 en vez de 300. Así pues, se habían salvado cincuenta vidas… los beneficios diarios de aquel mercado habrían bastado para acabar con todos los que supervivientes que vivían en el Metro. – explico Ichigo a Rukia dejando a esta pensativa.

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar así, eres raro pequeñín, aunque tus ideas son muy éticas hasta filosóficas, me recuerdas a mi padre un poco.- respondió Rukia con su voz normal ya que habían salido de aquel mercado de la muerte.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta un lugar apartado y sin gente y se sentaron sobre unas viejas escaleras, donde les había indicado Ginjo.

-Eh Ichigo, en verdad l siento por tu mama.- dijo Rukia usando un tono dulce de voz.

-No te preocupes enana, yo también lo siento por lo de tu mamá, él no la hayas conocido a de haber sido muy duro.- respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, pero gracias a mi padre, esa pena duele un poco menos.- respondió Rukia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogo la azabache.

-Que no sufras mucho, eso me alegra.- respondió Ichigo mirando a los ojos a Rukia.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Rukia.

-Claro, tú eres una estupenda chica, a pesar de ser una enana histérica y orgullosa, por eso no mereces sufrir, ya has sufrido demasiado, yo te comprendo, por eso no quiero verte sufrir.- respondió Ichigo.

-Idiota…gracias, sabes, me gustaría de alguna forma poder aliviar tu dolor, tú también has sufrido, a pesar de que eres un igualado y un idiota, eres también una buena persona, un estupendo chico, y por la mirada que llevas siempre, pareces cargar con muchas penas.- respondió Rukia algo sonrojada.

-Sí, todos en la vida han sufrido, algunos más que otro, pero hemos sufrido, tal vez para eso solo hemos quedado los seres humanos, para sufrir, en parte estoy contento de que mamá solo haya vivido algunos años después de la guerra, ella no merecía vivir en este mundo lleno de maldad, ahora sé que ella está descansando en paz, eso me alivia un poco.- respondió el pelinaranja, apartando al mirada de Rukia.

-Tienes razón.- respondió Rukia sonriendo y mirando de frente, Ichigo volteo y al contemplarla así, sonriendo y mirando de frente, sintió que algo se ponía en marcha dentro de su alma, algo que había logrado controlar con mucho esfuerzo, no podía suceder de nuevo, él sabía que si eso sucedía solo lograría causarle daño a ella.

-Ichigo…- Dijo Rukia cogiendo su mano.- Recuerdas aquello, lo de hace 6 años?.- pregunto Rukia

-Rukia…. Ya debemos olvidar eso, no debe volver a repetirse….- respondió Ichigo mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia cogiéndole el rostro y haciéndole que la mire. A los ojos.

-Es que solo te traería problemas de nuevo.- respondió Ichigo tratando de huir de esos ojos.

-Esa no es tu elección, te lo vuelvo a repetir, a pesar de que éramos solo un par de pseudo-adolescentes, sabíamos lo que queríamos, ¡tú no tenías derecho a apartarte!, ¿no pensaste en mí?- preguntó Rukia con la voz quebrada y los ojos humedecidos.

-Yo…- iba a hablar Ichigo, cuando se zafo de repente del agarre de Rukia, no podía ceder, el solo lograría hacerle daño, causarle problemas como aquella vez, no podía, a pesar que tenga que hacerse el daño a sí mismo. -Bueno, creo que ese idiota de Ginjo ya se ha tardado.- respondió Ichigo seriamente fingiendo indiferencia.

Rukia solo lo miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada, Ichigo se dio cuenta y esto destrozo su alma y su ya muy golpeado corazón.

-Bueno, ¿han encontrado algo? -les preguntó Ginjo cuando regresó.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no hay nada interesante.

-Mmh, es cierto. Solo porquería. En esta pocilga había lugares donde podías comprar todo lo que quisieras. -Ginjo suspiró-. Armas, trajes, documentos falsos. Pero esos idiotas -señaló con la cabeza a la bandera de la Hansa- han convertido este mercado en una guardería: eso no se puede, lo otro tampoco… bueno, da igual, vamos a recoger sus armas, tenemos que continuar. El túnel maldito nos aguarda.

Tan pronto como Ichigo y Rukia hubieron recuperado el fusil de asalto, se sentaron en un banco de piedra que se hallaba frente a la entrada del túnel sur. Allí estaban a media luz. Ginjo había elegido aquel lugar para ir acostumbrando los ojos a la oscuridad.

-Les voy a decir una cosa, Rukia, Ichigo: no puedo responder por lo que me ocurra. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación como ésta, y por eso no sé qué es lo que me puede ocurrir si nos encontramos con esa mierda. He tocado madera tres veces, por supuesto, pero si nos encontramos con eso… digamos que, si de repente me pongo a aullar, o si dejo de oír, no será nada muy grave. Pero, por lo que he oído, al entrar ahí se puede caer en una locura de otro tipo. Nuestros muchachos no han regresado a la Prospekt, y creo que tropezaremos con ellos ahí dentro. ¡Así que prepárate Ichigo, porque te veo demasiado blando! , hasta Rukia dispararía mejor que tú, en cualquier caso, si empiezo a alucinar, o a gritar, o así de repente trato de matarlos… entonces tendremos un problema de verdad, ¿lo entienden? No sé muy bien si… -Ginjo reflexionó por unos instantes-. ¡Ah, no! Me parece que no eres un mal tipo, ni tú una mala chica Rukia, no me dispararán por la espalda. Mientras estemos en el túnel, Ichigo: llevarás mi arma. ¡Pero ándate con cuidado! -Miró a los ojos a Ichigo-. ¡No se te ocurra gastar bromas! Los bromistas lo tienen crudo conmigo.

Ginjo sacó un fardo de su mochila y, de dentro de éste, una bolsa de plástico estropeada en cuyo interior había un arma de fuego. Se trataba de un Kalashnikov, pero del modelo corto, como los que se empleaban en las fronteras de la Hansa, con soporte plegable para el hombro y cañón más corto, cónico, en vez del cañón largo y la mira externa del arma de Ichigo. Ginjo tomó el cargador de repuesto, lo metió en la mochila y lo cubrió con ropa interior. Luego le entregó el arma a Ichigo.

-Toma. Y no lo escondas mucho, no vaya a ser que lo necesitemos. Aunque el túnel está tranquilo, eso sí… -saltó a la vía del tren -. ¡Bueno, pongámonos en marcha! Así llegaremos antes.

._.

Urahara llego regreso por el túnel de las tuberías, llevaba puesta la máscara, no quería repetir el incidente de la venida, el túnel no le parecia tan atemorizante ahora que sabía su secreto, mientras utilice la máscara de gas estaría a salvo.

La vía se extendía ante el como un enorme camino, los raíles pasaban uno tras de otro, el caminaba en silencio iluminando la vía con una potente linterna que le proporciono Byakulla, en la mochila de la espalda llevaba el traje anti radiación, era uno prácticamente operativo, era de seguro efectivo en un 85%, lo que significaría que podía estar algo de tiempo en la superficie, solo podría estar un día, ya que si se exponía más, aun con el tarje al 85% terminaría con un tumor o algún cáncer.

La superficie, esperaba no tener que subir, aunque si quería llegar al fondo del secreto u origen de los oscuros, sabía que tenía que subir, a pesar de que era un excelente stalker y estaba bien equipado, lo que más le asustaba a Urahara eran los "poderes" psíquicos que tenían aquellas criaturas, por más traje anti radiación o mascara de gas que llevara, eso sería una debilidad muy grande, estaba penando en esto, cuando se le vino una idea muy tonta pero podría funcionar, debería pasarse por la VDNKh antes de ir hacia la estación botánica, lo malo sería darle las explicaciones a Isshin de que porque Ichigo no estaba, aunque siempre podría pedirle a uno de los soldados de los puesto fronterizos de la estación.

La tesis formada en el cerebro de Urahara era verdad, recorrió el antes "tenebroso" túnel con tranquilidad y sin contratiempos, sabía que no le había pasado nada gracias a la máscara antigás, debía avisar de esto en la VDNKh para que sellen los tubos, el rubio comerciante avanzo hasta llegar al primer puesto fronterizo donde reconoció a uno de los guardias, si no se equivocaba era Keigo, el hermano de Riruka, la novia de Ichigo.

-Alto ahí, identifíquese.- dijeron 2 guardias apuntándole y acercándose hacia el mientras lo iluminaban con un reflector.

-Eh, eh muchachos, soy yo, Urahara.- respondió el rubio, mientras levantaba las manos.

-Disculpe Señor, pero hemos elevado los protocolos de seguridad, ha desaparecido el joven Ichigo, no ha regresado, se suponía que debía escoltar a la caravana de la mañana y luego regresar, hemos llamado a la Alexeyevskaya y nos han dicho que tampoco lo encuentran halla, y parece que Kuchiki-sama está molesto porque también ha desparecido su hija; Kurosaki-sama ha ordenado que todos los forasteros sean interrogados antes de entrar o salir, está desesperado, Ichigo-san era un gran chico, ¿Qué le abra sucedido?.- preguntó el joven.

-Jajajja, dis-disculpa hijo.- se justificó Urahara mientras paraba de reír poco a poco.- ese Isshin es un melodramático, Ichigo está bien, al igual que Rukia-chan, gracias soldado, por ponerme al día de la situación, iré a hablar con Isshin.- respondió Urahara aun riendo esporádicamente.

-¡Si Señor!- respondió Keigo.

Urahara entro a al estación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de Isshin, algunas mujeres adultas ya lloraban la desaparición de Ichigo-san, Urahara no podía dejar de reír, a pesar de que recriminaba por ser cruel reírse de la ignorancia, pero es que en verdad se había armado algo gordo, mientras que en la VDNKh Ichigo era recordado como un mártir y lloraban su "partida", de seguro en la Alexeyevskaya debían sestar maldiciéndolo por haber raptado a "Rukia-san", este sería el tema de hablar durante casi todo en mes: "el hijo del dirigente de la VDNKh se escapó con la hija del dirigente de la Alexeyevskaya", ¡rayos!, aquello era tan graciosos, que Urahara empezó a reírse como un loco, la gente que lloraba la partida de Ichigo lo miraba mal, se suponía que él era el tío, Urahara recupero al compostura y tomo rumbo hacia la oficina de Isshin, pero antes de llegar se encontró con alguien a quien no quería encontrarse, Riruka, la novia de Ichigo.

-¡Urahara-sama- exclamo la chica desesperada.

-Sí, Riruka-chan, dime que necesitas.- respondió el rubio comerciante.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Ichigo?, ¿le paso algo malo?, ¿está muerto como todos dicen?—pregunto al muchacha a punto de romper a llorar.

Por un momento Urahara se sintió mal de querer unir a Ichigo de nuevo con Rukia, aquella chica Riruka parecía que si quería a Ichigo.

-No, calma, Riruka-chan, justo a eso venía, a aclarar las cosas, Ichigo está bien, no le ha pasado nada.- respondió Urahara sonriendo.

-¡Que alivio!- respondió al pelifucsia.- pero, ¿entonces es verdad que se ha fugado con la hija de del dirigente de la Alexeyevskaya?- pregunto Riruka en un tono triste de voz.

-Bueno, exactamente "fugado" no, pero…- respondió Urahara cuando vio que la chica empezó a llorar.

-Entonces es cierto, ¿Ichigo esta con esa chica?.- preguntó al chica tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Eh, eh yo no dije eso Riruka-chan, solo dije que no se han fugado, porque no son pareja ni anda, pero si han salido ambos, por mis órdenes, yo les pedí a ambos que fueran a Polis, por eso han ido ellos dos, no porque sean pareja, sino porque al ser los hijos de dos importantes dirigentes les harán caso, ¿entiendes?- preguntó Urahara.

-Sí, ya entiendo, ¡sabía que ese idiota no era así!- respondió Riruka alegre, recuperando su personalidad.

-Bueno Riruka, aún no lo esparzas, quiero ver la cara de Ichigo cuando regrese a al estación y todos le empiecen a cuestionar su "fuga" con Rukia-chan.- respondió Urahara riendo.

-Bueno, se lo merece por hacerme preocupar, tiene razón Urahara-san.- respondió la pelifucsia mientras una sonrisa psicótica se formaban en sus labios.

-Bueno, adiós Riruka.- dijo Urahara entrando en la oficina de Isshin.

Al abrir la puerta Isshin cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Urahara extrañado al ver a Isshin ene l suelo revolcándose, ¿de dolor?, no, era de risa

-¿Así que estuviste escuchando eh?- dijo Urahara cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, ya escuche todo, pobre Ichigo la que se ha armado, bueno solo aclarare que sigue vivo, pero no desmentiré eso de la "fuga", ya quiero ver al cara del idiota de Ichigo cuando venga y al gente le empiece a reclamar, jajajaj.- rio Isshin mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Entonces…- dijo Urahara.

-Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con que lo hubieras mandado a Polis sin me permiso, peor bueno, el ya es casi un hombre, puede defenderse solo, además conociéndote de seguro el conseguiste un acompañante de confianza a parte de Rukia-chan, ¿verdad?- pregunto Isshin.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas de Ginjo Kujo?- pegunto Urahara.

-El stalker, claro que si, así que con él lo has enviado, ¿cómo rayos coincidieron en al estación?- pregunto Isshin sorprendido.

-No lo sé, estaba buscando a alguien a quien hablarle de Ichigo y como no le afectan los túneles malditos, y lo vi ahí tomando vodka en un bar, sí que fue una sorpresa, le hable de Ichigo y me dijo que si podría ayudarme, además le convenía ya que él iba cerca a la Polis, si Ichigo tenía la habilidad que decía, entonces sería un trato estupendo.- respondió Urahara.

-Estoy más tarquino al saber que va con Ginjo, pero ahora lo que me incomoda, ¿Por qué enviaste también a Rukia?.- pregunto Isshin.

-No lo escuchaste.- respondió el comerciante.

-Vamos, a mí no me convences con eso, ¿aun sigues creyendo que fue un error separarlos?.- pregunto Isshin.

-SI, y sabes que tengo razón….- respondió el rubio comerciante mirando a Isshin fijamente.

-Ya, está bien, olvidemos ese tema, ahora llamemos a Byakulla debemos arreglar esta situación, ¿ya pusieron al línea entre las estaciones verdad?- pregunto Isshin.

-No que yo sepa, seguro cuando regrese Hirako y los demás la iban a montar, pero con lo de la "fuga", no creo que los dejen venir.- contesto Urahara.

-Sí, es verdad, mejor enviare a alguien de confianza.- dijo Urahara.

-Yo iré.- dijo una voz femenina entrando al lugar.

-¡Yoruichi!, mi vida, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Urahara nervioso antes de ser golpeado por la morena.

-Sí que pegas fuerte mi vida….- se quejó Urahara en el suelo.

-Nada!- respondió el comerciante.

-Está bien Yoruichi, llevaras una carta que haré ahora, mientras tanto puedes seguir golpeando a Kisuke.- dijo Isshin mientras sacaba una hoja y un lápiz.

-Eso es lo que abre.- respondió Yoruichi volteando pero Urahara había desaparecido.

-Te la volvió a hacer.- dijo Isshin riendo.

-Sí, ese idiota…, pero ha dejado una nota.- respondió Yoruichi levantando un papel.

_Yoruichi querida: Cuando pases por los túneles hacia la Alexeyevskaya, usa la máscara antigás y por favor asegúrate que los filtros sean de calidad, de las tuberías de ese túnel sale un gas que hace alucinar, ten cuidado amor._

_Tu querido esposo, Urahara_

.

Urahara estaba en el mercado de al estación, sabía que encontraría allí lo que buscaba, lo que quizá lo defendería del poder psíquico de los oscuros.

._.

Aquello era espantoso. Ichigo sabía que les habría podido ocurrir de todo mientras caminaban desde la VDNKh hasta la Alexeyevskaya. Pero cada día pasaba alguien por aquel túnel, tanto en una como en otra dirección, y la meta de su viaje había sido una estación habitada, donde ya los esperaban. Simplemente habían tenido que pasar un rato desagradable, como cuando no queda otro remedio que abandonar un sitio bien iluminado y tranquilo, e incluso durante el camino entre la Alexeyevskaya y la Prospekt Mira, pese a todas las vacilaciones, había podido consolarse con el pensamiento de que más adelante se hallaba una estación de la Hansa. En aquel momento habían sabido a dónde iban, y luego les había sido posible descansar fuera de peligro.

Pero la situación actual era simplemente espantosa. El túnel en el que se adentraban se hallaba a oscuras en su totalidad. Reinaba en él una desacostumbrada, absoluta oscuridad, tan densa que parecía posible tocarla, absorbía la luz de sus linternas, que apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el suelo unos metros más adelante.

Ichigo escuchaba, con extrema tensión, por si cazaba al vuelo un primer indicio del extraño y doloroso murmullo. Pero todo fue en vano. Los ruidos recorrían aquellas tinieblas con la misma lentitud y morosidad que la luz. Incluso las botas de Ginjo, que habían marcado el ritmo durante todo el camino, arrancaban tan sólo ecos débiles y apagados, Ichigo sintió algo de temor por Rukia, la busco y vio que venía detrás de él, a pesar de sus quejas y ademanes, Ichigo la cogió de la mano y la puso a su lado, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, ese túnel le daba mala espina.

De repente, a la derecha, apareció un vacío en la pared. La luz de las linternas se sumergió en una mancha negra. Ichigo no comprendió a la primera que se trataba de una ramificación del túnel principal, y miró interrogativamente a Ginjo.

-No tengas miedo. Es un túnel de enlace -le aclaró -. Para que los trenes pudieran pasar directamente desde aquí a la Línea de Circunvalación. Pero la Hansa lo ha derrumbado. No son tan imbéciles como para dejar un túnel abierto en este sitio.

Y siguieron adelante, durante largo rato, sin decir nada. Pero el silencio le pesaba cada vez más a Ichigo. Al fin, no pudo más, y exclamó:

-Escúchame, Ginjo, ¿es cierto que aquí, hace poco, unos cabrones atacaron una caravana?

Ginjo tardó en responder. Ichigo llegó a pensar que no habría oído la pregunta, y se la quiso hacer una segunda vez. Pero antes, Ginjo le respondió:

-Yo también lo he oído. Pero entonces no estaba aquí, y por eso no puedo decírtelo. Tampoco estas últimas palabras se oyeron con claridad, e Ichigo tuvo que esforzarse en comprender lo que le había dicho. Trató de separar el significado de estas palabras y sus propios pensamientos, que no hacían más que dar vueltas en torno a una misma pregunta: por qué allí le resultaba tan difícil oír nada.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que nadie haya visto nada? A un extremo del túnel hay una estación, y en el otro extremo, también hay otra. ¿Adónde han ido a parar? Ichigo siguió hablando, no porque la conversación le interesara especialmente, sino para poder oír su propia voz.

Pasaron de nuevo unos minutos hasta que Ginjo le respondió, pero esta vez Ichigo no tuvo la sensación de que su compañero quisiera animarle. En su cabeza resonaba el eco de las palabras que él mismo acababa de decir, y mientras escuchaba ese eco no oía nada más. Ichigo se volvió confundido hacia Rukia para ver si ella tenía el mismo problema auditivo, pero ella caminaba de lo más normal escudriñando al oscuridad con su linterna, de todas formas Ichigo la sujeto más fuerte a pesar del ademan que hizo Rukia.

-Por aquí tiene que haber en algún lugar… una especie de tragaluz -dijo Ginjo, con un tono irritado impropio en su voz-. Camuflado. Aquí no se ve nada… en esta oscuridad es imposible ver nada.

Ichigo necesitó algún tiempo para acordarse de lo que acababan de decir. Con penas y esfuerzos, trató de agarrarse a sus últimos restos de conciencia y formular otra pregunta… su único objetivo era que la conversación no se interrumpiese. Por torpe y lenta que fuese, era lo único que les impedía caer en el silencio.

-¿Y aquí siempre está igual de… oscuro? -Ichigo notó con terror cuán débiles sonaban sus palabras, como si se hubiera estado tapando los oídos con las manos.

-¿Oscuro? Aquí siempre… todo oscuro -alcanzó a decir Ginjo. Estaba haciendo pausas extrañas-. Llegará… una gran oscuridad… y cubrirá el mundo entero… y reinará por siempre…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?, entonces Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron algo que ver hace 6 años, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?, ¿a qué se refiere Ichigo que no le quiere volver a causar problemas ni hacerle daño?, ¿Qué sucederá con los tres viajeros? ¿Lograran salir de ese túnel maldito? ¿Qué hará Byakulla-sama cuando encuentre a Ichigo?, ¿Urahara sobrevivirá en la superficie? ¿será el único que salga a la superficie?, bueno ya me dejo de preguntar tanto y me despido, estoy cansado, maña tengo escuela, adiós, cuídense!

_"Si dejo que muera quien me salvó... solo por alguna lamentación que yo tenga, mañana me avergonzaré de mi mismo."_  
_Isshin Shiba_


	7. He muerto

¡Hola a todos y todas!, ya sé que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, pero es mejor a que deje tirada la historia(cosa que no planeo), si no actualizo es porque las demás cosas me absorben, así como mis otros fics, además últimamente he perdido contacto con los amigos por quedarme en casa a escribir en mis ratos libres, pero igual el sacrificio vale la pena, en verdad es divertido escribir, y ver lo que opinan de mi trabajo, aunque últimamente no me han dejado review u.u, bueno a excepción de Vegetable lov3r. Ahora si les dejo el cap de hoy, espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a:

Vegetable lov3r( Heh gracias por leerte el fic, y me agrada que sea tu favorito, ojala a más gente le gustara; este fic también es uno de mis favoritos me agrada escribir sus capítulos, y bueno ya sabrás mas adelante(mas, mas, mas adelante) que tienen que ver Aizen y sus secuaces, espero que no se generen en ti muchas incógnitas, El capitulo va dedicado a ti, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.)

Disfruten el capítulo, Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

**Nota:** si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

**Nota 2:**

- _Texto en cursiva_: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**7.-He muerto:**

Por el oscuro y antiguo túnel avanzaban tres personas, tres siluetas humanas que solo se podían distinguir por el débil haz de las linternas que portaban, la atmosfera enrarecida y oscura de aquel túnel lleno de telarañas y escombros envolvía a los individuos y los confundía; sus mentes de simples homo sapiens no comprendían la razón y solo podían sentir miedo, un inexplicable y natural miedo, ¿y por qué no sentirlo?, aquella oscuridad envolvía sus sentidos y los hacia estar confundidos, ni aunque les hubieran disparado lo habrían sabido, la oscuridad y aquel pesado aire era algo que los embargaba, nublando por completo el ser.

Ichigo se encontraba más que confundido, lo que había logrado oír por encima de su propia respiración y el palpitar de su corazón, era algo muy confuso y atemorizante, ¿Qué habría querido decir Ginjo?

_¿Oscuro? Aquí siempre… todo oscuro… Llegará… una gran oscuridad… y cubrirá el mundo entero… y reinará por siempre…_

Las palabras de Ginjo aun resonaban en su confundida mente, de repente Ichigo le entró un miedo terrible, no sabía porque pero temía; instintivamente se volvió hacia a Rukia que a pesar de llevar puesta esa mascara de stalker, podía apreciar como lo miraba con una expresión que él no había visto desde hacía tiempo, era una expresión de preocupación y terror, y parecía que lo miraba a él, Ichigo sintió algo caliente bajándole por los oídos y por las fosas nasales, ¿estaría resfriado?, como si el tiempo trascurriera en cámara lenta, el joven pelinaranja elevo su mano hacia sus fosas nasales, limpiando estas, a hacerlo y fijarse en lo que había limpiado se dio cuenta de que era un líquido escarlata, era sangre.

-¿Ichigo…que….pasa…estas…te…sucede?- preguntó Rukia, el vio el movimiento de los labios de la pelinegra y su voz llego lentamente hasta el, de repente le vino un profundo y pesado sueño.

-Ichigo, despierta, no te puedes dormir, ¡Despierta por favor!- exclamaba Rukia asustada, ahora Ichigo pudo escuchar la frase completa, aunque extremadamente lenta.

-Ichigo, despierta, no me puedes dejar sola!- exclamo Rukia al borde de las lagrimas, había empezado a ser embargada por un gran terror, primero Ginjo había dicho aquellas palabras, y luego Ichigo empezaba a sangrar inexplicadamente, además porque se sentía observada?, Ginjo caminaba como un monótona delante de ella y no había reaccionado a sus palabras, e Ichigo parecía estar quedándose dormido, incluso ella tenía que ayudarlo a caminar, entonces ¿Quién la observaba? Además esa extraña oscuridad los envolvía cada vez más.

El pelinaranja en el poco raciocinio que le quedaba logro comprender el significado de aquella frase, que para sus oídos habían sonado como un ruido más; el no podía permitirse fallarle a Rukia, él no la dejaría a su suerte. Ichigo lucho contra aquel cansancio y puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener los ojos abiertos, se volvió hacia Rukia, y la vio llorando, Ichigo también noto que tenía algo húmedo en los ojos, estaba seguro que no eran lágrimas, aquella cortina rojiza le impedía distinguir bien a Rukia. Ichigo se limpió con una mano la vista y se fijó en un agujero del cual se podía percibir una corriente de aire, recordó las palabras de Ginjo _ Por aquí tiene que haber en algún lugar… una especie de tragaluz _, pero en efecto más que un tragaluz parecía una ventilación. Rukia se volvió hacia el lugar que aprecia estar observando Ichigo, por su empañado visor pudo observar una especie de toma de ventilación,_ ¿habrá sido el tragaluz del que hablo Ginjo_?, La pelinegra jalo a Ginjo que caminaba como un monótona y con ayuda de Ichigo, aun debilitado, lograron meterlo por ahí, Ginjo solo empezó a Gatear y ellos detrás de él. La toma era algo estrecha y estaba llena de telarañas, gatearon por alrededor de unos 30 metros hasta que llegaron a un especie de tragaluz con una escaleras de mano que ascendían, de arriba provenían unos pálidos rayos de luz, ¿sería la superficie?

Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo que parecia toser, la pelinegra se demoró en comprender porque lo hacía, hasta que vio a Ginjo tener el mismo problema_, ¡claro!, esa luz provenía de la superficie_, necesitaban sus máscaras. Rukia primero se acercó a donde Ichigo, este tenía la cara con hilillos de sangre bajándole de los ojos y fosas nasales, Rukia le limpio cuidadosamente el rostro y luego le puso la máscara antigás, luego se volvió rápidamente hacia Ginjo y le coloco también la máscara. El problema pareció ir desapareciendo, ahora ambos respiraban más tranquilos. Rukia hizo sentarse al pelinaranja sobre aquel piso lleno de tierra y escombros, ella se sentó a su lado. La azabache se volvió hacia Ichigo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que este la miraba, Rukia observo los ojos miel y a pesar de la situación se sonrojo un poco, aunque esto duro poco ya que el pelinaranja susurro una palabras como un monótona y luego la chispa de vida de sus ojos se apagó; lo que dijo el pelinaranja fue: _He muerto…_

._.

En el mercado de la tranquila estación, se hallaba un hombre rubio, a que todos los saludaban y preguntaban por "el joven Ichigo", Urahara solo respondía que estaba bien, y seguía caminando, su objetivo estaba claro, no podía distraerse en responder banalidades. Al principio su plan le pareció descabellado y absurdo, pero mientras más lo pensaba le parecía que no era tan mala idea; en los antiguos programas de tv, cuando aun existían estos aparatos; en especial en las películas baratas, se veía que había un material el cual reflejaba cualquier tipo de ondas y luz: el papel platina, incluso en dichas películas y series sobre extraterrestres lo usaban como arma anti psíquica, y paradójicamente él planeaba usarlo así. Urahara siguió caminando entre los puestos donde habían de todo tipo de gente, mujeres hombres y niños, que caminaban buscando algo, podían ser armas, ropas o comida; se vendía de todas las cosas legales en aquel mercado, podías encontrar casi todos los productos que vendían en la Hamsa, esto debido a él, que había hecho negocios con la Hamsa para que permitan que los comerciantes que los proveían también provean a las estaciones de "la unión".

Kisuke llego hasta un puesto grande, ahí habían 3 jóvenes, a los que Urahara conocían muy bien, una era Senna Dokugamine y su prima Nozomi y un muchacho rubio llamado Kon.

-¿Qué tal Senna Chan?- saludo el comerciante con una sonrisa.

-Estoy Bien, gracias Urahara-sama.- respondió la chica pelimorada.

-Urahara-sama, ¿que lo trae a nuestra tienda?- preguntó una muchacha peliverde, Nozomi.

-Eh muchachas, dejen eso de Urahara-sama, me hacen sentir viejo, además todos en la estación somos iguales con al misma dignidad, solo díganme Urahara, o Urahara-san, como prefieran.- pidió el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-De acuerdo Urahara, ¿qué va a llevar?- pregunto Kon, un joven cabellos color miel.

-Quería saber si tenían papel platina- respondió Urahara.

-Um, eso es extraño, aunque es muy buen conservador de temperatura, es muy caro, y la gente prefiere recalentar la comida en las fogatas que comprar papel platina para mantenerla caliente, pero…. Aun queda un poco en nuestro almacén personal.- Respondió la pelimorada.

-Una excelente noticia Senna-chan, entonces, ¿me lo podrían traer?- preguntó Urahara.

-Sí, no hay problema, eh Nozomi anda tráelo por favor.- dijo Kon interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿porque me envías a mí?, pervertido.- respondió la peliverde.

-¿Eh acaso no quieres ayudar en algo? Y ¡deja de llamarme así!; está bien, entonces iré yo.- respondió Kon saliendo del puesto.

Urahara solo rio, aquel par sí que eran muy raros, se la pasaban discutiendo, la muchacha peliverde a pesar de su trato frio y serio, en verdad parecía tener una relación especial con el muchacho que aunque le discutía todo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que la peliverde le decía.

-Urahara-san, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Ichigo?, ya sé que está bien, ¿pero es verdad que ha huido con la hija del dirigente de la Alexeyevskaya?- preguntó Senna algo triste.

-Jjajaja, veo que ya se expandió el rumor.- respondió Urahara riendo.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Senna con una especie de tristeza en su voz.

-No Senna-chan, aunque es cierto que han partido juntos, no es por el motivo que imaginas, es que se les ha encomendado una misión en la Polis, yo mismo los he enviado con alguien de confianza, puedes estar tranquila Senna-chan.- respondió Kisuke tranquilo y sereno mientras esperaba que Kon trajera el papel platina.

La expresión de la chica pelimorada cambio, parecía estar tranquila aunque había algo que le perturbaba.

-¿Porque tan preocupada por Ichigo? Senna-chan.- preguntó Urahara con un tono de voz insinuante.

-Porque está enamorada de Ichigo.- respondió Nozomi muy seria sin inmutarse al decir aquello.

-¡cállate idiota! ¿Quién te ha dicho que a mí me gusta ese tonto?- respondió Senna algo sonrojada.

-Además Ichigo-san, tiene novia.- Respondió Urahara.

-Sí, eso es cierto, Ichigo ama a mi hermana, ¿verdad?- preguntó Senna con el mismo tono triste de vuelta en su voz.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso.- respondió Urahara rascándose la nuca.

-¿de que no está seguro?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-De que Ichigo ame a tu hermana, aunque no de que ame a alguien, aunque él no se da cuenta, su corazón ya pertenece a alguien, solo que él no se permite esa oportunidad, por algo que sucedió hace tiempo….- respondió Urahara recordando lo sucedido hace 6 años.

-Ah, ya veo.- respondió Senna con un tranquilidad escondida en su voz.

_¿Porque estaría tranquila después de que le dijera que Ichigo no amaba a su hermana?_- pensaba Urahara, ¿acaso la pelimorada no confiaría en su propia hermana?, aunque el también sentía que algo en Riruka no andaba muy bien.

-Eh Urahara-san, aquí esta su pedido- dijo Kon que regresaba trayendo consigo un rollo brillante.

-¿Eh?, ¡perfecto!, Gracias Kon-san.- respondió Urahara recibiendo el rollo plateado, que metió dentro de su mochila.- Bueno, ya me voy, adiós Senna-chan; por cierto no le comentes nada a tu hermana de lo que te he contado; y ustedes dos tampoco.- dijo Urahara dirigiéndose a la peliverde y a Kon.- Y por cierto, ustedes dos.- refiriéndose a Nozomi y Kon.- ¡ya formalicen su relación, se ven tan bien juntos!- dijo Urahara ganándose un golpe de la peliverde.

-¡Adiós Urahara-san!- exclamo Senna un riendo por como el rubio se despedía sobándose donde le había golpeado Nozomi.

.

El comerciante salió de la estación y se dirigió por el túnel que conducía hacia la estación Botánica, en el túnel aunque frio, se podía sentir el aire típico del hogar, de la VDNKh_, ¿que encontraría más allá?_, no lo podia saber, lo único que estaba seguro era de que haría todo lo posible por salvar su hogar, lo haría no solo por el o por su familia, sino por toda la gente del metro, a pesar de las diferencias, todos son seres humanos, que merecen otra oportunidad, Urahara estaba convencido que algún día volverían a la superficie, y ya no serían como antes, aquel metro, aquellos túneles, serian al ultima prueba de la humanidad, donde se purgaría los últimos pecados y se purificaría la especie, dejando de lado los conflictos para luego recibir un mundo purificado, era seguro que el mismo no lo podría ver, ni sus hijos, pero quería que sus nietos si pudieran verlo, así como los hijos de sus nietos, por ellos debía hacer algo ahora para garantizar la existencia de las generaciones futuras, _si él no lo hacía, ¿Quién más lo podía hacer?_; no es que pecara de orgullo o vanidad, pero sentía que por ahora él era el único que podía hacer algo, claro que no lo haría solo, pediría ayuda a toda la gente digna de confianza, contaba con muy buenos amigos que de alguna u otra forma lo estaban ayudando, además el no solo confiaba en sí, sino también en Ichigo, estaba seguro que ese chico lo superaría, Urahara siempre fue el primero en todo, un genio de su generación, pero él sabía, por algún extraño motivo, que aquel pelinaranja lo superaría, y que Rukia debía estar junto a él, ¿Qué hubiera sido de el sin Yoruichi?, por eso a pesar de que se interpretara como intromisión o el mismo se reproche, debía tratar de que su sobrino se olvidara de esas tontas culpas, y pueda ser feliz, ya que un hombre infeliz no podría ayudar en nada a la humanidad.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el rubio comerciante llego hasta el puesto del meto 500, los soldados lo detuvieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que era el, trataron de persuadirlo para que no vaya, pero él debía ir, no podía permitirse dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si había un tiempo de actuar, ese era ahora.

Kisuke paso el puesto de control a pesar de las palabras de los soldados y se internó en el oscuro y frio túnel, el suelo estaba lleno de escombros, y las telarañas reinaban por donde voltease a ver, los raíles del suelo estaban destruidos y cubiertos de piedras y tierra, en algunas partes segmentos de la pared habían colapsado; Urahara se puso de una vez la máscara y cambio los filtros; no quería que ningún gas lo perturbara por sorpresa; avanzo silenciosamente iluminando con su linterna la oscura vía; la densa y palpable oscuridad parecía tragarse la luz que emanaba de su linterna; pero él estaba tranquilo, por el momento podía escuchar la melodía del túnel más que una melodía que causara pánico o sobresalto era una que más bien inspiraba nostalgia y algo de tristeza; además podía ver ratas y telarañas por donde voltease, eso significaba que el túnel era tranquilo, o al menos por ahora.

Urahara pronto llego al antiguo puesto del metro 700, aun se podían observar las barricadas y sacos terreros que habían allí antes, aunque estaban cubiertos por tierra se podían notar; Urahara a partir de ahora descolgó su fusil del hombro, lo recargo, y encendió la otra linterna que traía en el hombro izquierdo, se volvió y se dio cuenta que con las dos linternas podía iluminar unos 60 metros en el túnel que llevaba a la VDNKh luego se volvió hacia el túnel a la estación Botánica, y solo podía iluminar unos 20 o 30 metros, además en ese túnel no podía oír nada, ni siquiera el andar de los bichos ni de las ratas, ni siquiera podía oír la melodía del túnel, y se suponía que todos tenían uno, en ese trayecto del túnel había algo que bloqueaba los sentidos y la conciencia, ya era necesario colocarse el papel platina; Urahara cubrió su rubia cabellera con el papel platina y por un momento se rio, aquella situación parecía tan ridícula…. El comerciante se colocó de nuevo la máscara y miro hacia el túnel a la estación botánica, sentía algo de alivio, en algo había funcionado su plan, Urahara avanzo escudriñando la oscuridad con las linternas, mientras apuntaba con su kalashnikov a la oscuridad avanzando a paso ligero, y fijándose bien en los agujeros en las paredes del túnel, en esta sección del túnel no se veía ni siquiera telas de araña ni los desechos de mutantes, simplemente solo había escombros y oscuridad.

Urahara siguió avanzando hasta que distinguió el andén de la estación Botánica, durante todo el camino no distinguió ni pudo ver ninguna criatura, ni siquiera pudo sentir nada, no se sintió ni observado, aquel túnel tan solo estaba como se veía: vacío, inquietantemente vacío, no había ni rastro de vida ni de los bichos más pequeños, no sentía nada, es como estar caminado por la nada, Urahara iluminaba las paredes y a pesar que las veía ahí, parecía que no estuvieran, pareciera que no había nada a su alrededor, era tan inquietante y desesperante.

Urahara pronto se olvidó de esto al escuchar un leve ruido a unos 15 metros detrás de él, el rubio comerciante se volvió y escudriño la oscuridad con los potentes haces de su linterna, pero no logro ver nada. Kisuke se deshizo de su paranoia y subió rápidamente al andén, de un solo salto estuvo sobre él, en el suelo había escombros, siguió avanzando examinado la oscuridad y la estación que se veía sumida en una oscuridad algo nebulosa, aunque más adelante pudo apreciar haces de una mortecina luz, era cierto, en esa estación las puertas estaban abiertas. Urahara se detuvo y se descolgó, la mochila, debía colocarse el traje anti radiación para poder salir a la superficie, pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar un ruido, pero esta vez muy cerca de él. El rubio se volvió rápidamente apuntando con su arma, y lo que vio le causo un alivio pero a la misma vez lo dejo confundido.

Delante de él había un perro, uno gris de pelaje oscuro, el perro se veía asustado y temeroso, de seguro se habría escapado de la estación y se habría perdido ahí, al escucharlo caminar, tal vez se le fue acercando hasta que al verlo en la luz le perdió el medio y se le acerco. Urahara se acercó al animal y se agacho y acaricio su cabeza, estaba contento de encontrar a otro ser vivo que no sea un mutante, el perro movió al cola en señal de alegría, pero Urahara aún seguía confundido, ¿Por qué un perro ha podido sobrevivir ahí, si hasta hombres armados desaparecieron misteriosamente? Y lo que más le extrañaba era que aquel perro se parecia mucho al que tuvo Ichigo cuando era niño, aquel perro que Masaki rescato y lo crio para Ichigo, ya hace más de 12 años…

._.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, llevaban una expresión de terror y sorpresa profunda, Ichigo ahora la miraba, pero en sus ojos no había vida, lo último que había escuchado era aquella frase: He muerto…., y después se quedó así, sin señal de estar vivo. Rukia reacciono después de un rato, sostenía a Ichigo que seguía mirándola con esos ojos sin vida, Rukia desesperaba y al borde de las lágrimas, apego su odio al pecho del pelinaranja, nos sabía si era por la gruesa ropa, pero no podía escuchar nada, presiono su pecho, y no sintió nada, debería sentir el subir y el bajar de su pecho al respirar, pero no, no lo podía sentir. Rukia soltó a llorar, no podía creerlo, _¿Ichigo había muerto?,_ _¿porque?, ¿Qué le habría sucedido en los túneles?_, Rukia lo único que hacía era sostener a Ichigo, no podía creer que había muerto.

Ginjo aprecio salir de su trance y observo a Rukia que lloraba con el cuerpo de Ichigo apoyado en su hombro.

-Heh, ¿que ha sucedido Rukia?- preguntó el pelinegro algo extrañado y estirándose como si saliera de un profundo sueño.

Rukia no respondió estaba en shock, Ichigo estaba muerto, y ella no lo podía aceptar. Paso aproximadamente media hora, Rukia seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo, Ginjo estaba un poco ofuscado, pero se sentía culpable, el había arrastrado a ese chico a que lo acompañara, y el chico había cumplido su misión, lo había sacado con vida de ese túnel maldito, solo que el murió, Ginjo ,que se consideraba una persona dura y seria, se compadeció del llanto de la pelinegra, pero ahora estaba preocupado, la chica parecía no responder a nada, solo estaba mirando hacia la nada mientas abrasaba el cuerpo ya pálido del pelinaranja.

-Rukia, creo que debemos subir y entrar por alguna otra entrada, yo se los codigos para tocar las puertas, los que usan los stalkers cuando regresan de sus viajes, me encargare que te dejen pasar y que lleven el cuerpo de Ichigo a su estación.- Ginjo hablo pero la pelinegra no reacciono estaba con los ojos abiertos e incluso no parpadeaba. Ginjo pensó que había muerto ella también; hasta que se acercó para intentar separarla del cadáver de Ichigo, pero ella reacciono como un animal salvaje, no quería ser alejada de ese cuerpo sin vida.

-Rukia, entiende, Ichigo ya está muerto, y si nos quedamos aquí, terminaremos como el.- dijo Ginjo tratando de sonar los más amable y comprensible posible.

-No, yo no abandonare a Ichigo.- respondió la chica como una monótona.

-No te digo que dejes su cuerpo, lo llevaremos hasta una estación y de ahí pagare para que los lleven a su estación para que lo sepulten.- respondió Ginjo, realmente planeaba hacer eso, en verdad si se había compadecido de aquellos dos y de su cruel destino.

-¡No!, yo no me iré de aquí, Ichigo pronto despertara, solo está dormido, yo sé que él no me abandonara, él no me dejara sola.- respondió Rukia a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

-Rukia, Ichigo esta…- replico Ginjo, cuando de repente sintió como todo a su alrededor se nublaba.

Rukia reacciono algo tarde, no se percató de la oscuridad que los había envuelto, no se percato hasta que vio la silueta de un ser, un ser tan alto como dos hombres juntos, tenía los brazos largos y era extremadamente delgado. El ser a pesar de su apariencia perturbadora, no causaba miedo ni un sentimiento por el estilo, sino más bien un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres?- alcanzo a preguntar Rukia articulando difícilmente la pregunta.

El ser no aprecio responderle físicamente, aunque dentro de su ser escucho la respuesta, aunque más que escuchar ella "sintió" al respuesta, era algo confuso y extraño, pero la sintió, ella sintió que debía estar tranquila y no soltar a Ichigo, "escucho" algo de "conexión", Rukia se hallaba confundida, de repente sintió como si se estuviera muriendo pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de vida. Tan de repente como apareció, la visión desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni rastro del ser ni de la oscuridad que los había envuelto. Rukia abrió pesadamente sus parpados y observo, a su alrededor, nada, absolutamente nada, ¿habría sido un sueño?, no lo podía saber. Rukia se percató de un movimiento a su costado, era Ichigo que se levantaba como si se despertará de un profundo sueño.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡estas vivo!, entonces todo fue un sueño.- exclamo Rukia realmente feliz de que Ichigo estuviera vivo y que su muerte solo haya sido un sueño.

-Ah?, ¿de qué hablas?, no recuerdo nada, solo que te ayude a sacar a Ginjo por la toma, ¿eh?,¿qué es esto?- dijo Ichigo palpándose la máscara.- Tú me la pusiste, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, yo te la puse.- respondió Rukia alegre aunque algo confundida, pero solo atino a abrazar al pelinaranja, aunque su muerte haya sido en un sueño, ella estaba feliz de que al despertar él esté vivo.

-Eh, ¿Qué bicho te pico?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

Luego Rukia escucho decir algo que le erizo la piel.

-Ah?, ¿de dónde habrá salido esta sangre?, ¿tu me limpiaste el rostro?- pregunto Ichigo confundido.

Rukia se quedó de hielo, entonces no había un sueño; en su "sueño" ella le había puesto la máscara y le había limpiado el rostro, porque él estaba sangrando; entonces no había sido un sueño, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba la criatura? Ichigo la miro algo extrañado, ya se empezaba a preocupar por la pelinegra, _¿de qué sueño estaría hablando?_

-Eh Rukia, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Ichigo al ver la expresión de Rukia.

-No…no me sucede nada.- respondió al pelinegra saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Ginjo, parecía también estar despertando de una especie de trance.

-Oigan, ¿Qué rayos sucedió?, ¿Qué fue esa oscuridad que apareció de repente?, ¿algún ave voló sobre el tragaluz? , ¿La vieron?- pregunto Ginjo mientras bostezaba.

Al escuchar esto, Rukia no hizo más que confirmar su teoría de que lo sucedido no había sido un sueño, se sentía confundida, pero aquel ser no le había dado miedo, ¿sería ese ser uno de los oscuros de los que tanto hablaban?, no, no podía ser, se suponía que lo oscuros volvían loca a la gente y los mataban, no que los ayudaran, nunca escucho que los oscuros revivieran personas, además aquel ser le trasmitió serenidad y calma, y ayudo a Ichigo, no podía ser un oscuro, entonces, ¿Qué era?, ¿alguna variante? ¿Algún nuevo mutante?

-Eh, ¿en serio estas bien?- pregunto Ichigo un poco preocupado al ver a Rukia ensimismada.

-Sí, solo tuve una pesadilla, creo que debemos subir, ni loca entro a ese túnel de nuevo, busquemos alguna entrada, ¿tú las conoces no Ginjo?.- preguntó la azabache mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ginjo extrañado.

-No lo sé, solo subamos, aún falta un poco para llegar a Sukharevskaya, además el camino de la superficie supongo que debe ser complicado, ¿no?- preguntó Rukia.

-Sí, haya afuera no duraríamos ni 2 horas con estas ropas, ni siquiera con las máscaras, aunque la radiación ya está bajando, aun es peligroso, incluso los stalkers con trajes especiales, solo pueden quedarse uno o dos días, parece que recién amanece, tendremos bastantes horas de luz solar, aunque deben tener cuidado con los ojos, han estado acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pueden quedar ciegos, aunque las mascaras deberian protegerlos..., de todas maneras vean hacia el suelo, ¿de acuerdo?, bueno subamos con calma.- respondió Ginjo empezando a ascender por la escalera de mano.

La siguiente en empezar a ascender fue Rukia, y luego le siguió Ichigo, la escalera parecía muy rígida y resistente, así que se tomaron su tiempo en subir. Rukia no había estado nunca en la superficie, en cambio Ginjo e Ichigo sí, el primero por sus "negocios" y el segundo solo estuvo una vez arriba, el fatídico día donde sin querer abrió las puertas del metro a las criaturas del inhóspito exterior.

La escalera terminaba en una pesada reja que Ginjo no podía abrir, como si de contorsionistas se trataran, Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que ayudar a levantar la pesada reja que por los años, humedad y corrosión, estaba muy pegada al suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo, los tres lograron abrirla, el primero en salir fue Ginjo, seguido de Ichigo que ayudo a Rukia a poder subir.

-Eh, creo que nos hemos equivocado, esta no era la salida por donde debíamos salir, no sé cuánto nos hemos desviado del curso.- dijo Ginjo rascándose la nuca confundido.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo?, ¿quieres decir que estamos perdidos en la superficie?, ¿Cómo haremos para regresar?, yo ni loco entro a ese túnel maldito de nuevo.- exclamo Ichigo con una vena marcándosele en la frente, claro que los demás no lo podían notar por al mascara antigás que llevaba puesta.

-Eh cálmate Ichigo, he dicho que nos hemos desviado, no que nos hemos perdido, hay una forma de guiarnos acá arriba, y no, lamentablemente no es por el sol, es por otra cosa, pero tan peligrosa como regresar al túnel.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sorprendida Rukia que veía a su alrededor con curiosidad, el paisaje era devastador pero a la vez imponente, grandes edificios en ruinas se podían observar por donde se voltease al vista, enormes arboles sin hojas, marchitos y congelados adornaban la escena, chasis de autos quemados y congelados estaban desparramados de aquí allá, y en algunas partes un extraño follaje había empezado a crecer, se podían observar farolas caídas junto a bancas y segmentos de pistas caídos y hundidos donde se formaban grandes charcos de agua radioactiva, también se podía apreciar la nieve, aquella nieve perpetua de aquel invierno nuclear eterno; todo en conjunto formaba un perturbador paisaje, el perturbador paisaje del Moscú, el Moscú post apocalíptico, ya que la guerra nuclear de hace décadas significo el fin de los tiempos, el Armagedón.

-Espera un momento ya te explicó….- respondió Ginjo cuando se volvió hacia Rukia y la vio escudriñando el panorama.-¡No!, no veas la ciudad, ¡baja la mirada de inmediato!-exclamo Ginjo asustado.

-Está bien, ¿pero porque tanto escándalo?- preguntó Rukia muy confundida.

-Por el mismo motivo que nos puede matar y salvar a la vez.- respondió Ginjo.- El Kremlin…

Ichigo abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre, había escuchado historias de los comerciantes sobre el mítico edificio de la era soviética, y sobre el halo de sombras y enigmas que se cernían y se tejían alrededor de él.

._.

Urahara veía confundido a aquel canino, parecía no haber comido un buen tiempo, aunque se veía bien de salud, Urahara decidido dejar de lado sus dudas y temores, era imposible que el perro que crio Masaki estuviese vivo, además todos los perros se aprecian, ya que muy pocas razas lograron adaptarse a los túneles acompañando a sus desgraciados amos, a los humanos.

Kisuke termino de sacar el traje anti radiación de su mochila, y se lo empezó a enfundar.

-Eh amigo, por favor vigila por mí, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Urahara sonriéndole a la mascota. A lo que el perro se limitó a soltar dos alegres ladridos.

Urahara se enfundo el traje y lo empezó a sellar, el traje era ligero y muy cómodo, podía maniobrar con relativa facilidad su Kalashnikov.

-Bueno amigo, resultaste mas útil que todos los guardias de mi estación, ¿sabes?, el túnel de venida esta algo tranquilo, te aconsejo que lo aproveches y regreses a la estación, algún triste niño te ha de estar buscando.- dijo Urahara acariciando al animal.

El perro solo volvió a ladrar, claro, _¿Cómo le iba a responder o a comprender?_, Urahara solo se volvió directo hacia la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de un problema, el perro lo seguía. El no podía llevar al animal allá arriba, sería cuestión de horas para que empezará a caérsele el pelaje y luego se enfermaría por completo, aunque los niveles de radiación hayan bajado con los años, no era seguro, el planeaba estar mas de unas simples 2 horas allá arriba, el perro no soportaría mas de dos horas, seria mortal para él.

Kisuke decidió espantar al perro, pero el animal lo seguía y le movía la cola. Era su culpa por haber sido amable y jugar con el animal. El comerciante busco algo por la estación, algo con que envolver al animal, lo primero que vio fue una gran manta que cubría un antiguo puesto de revistas y periódicos saqueado hace mucho tiempo. Urahara saco el contador geiser y se dio con la grata sorpresa que la manta emitía muy bajos niveles de radiación, estaba dentro de lo normal, el comerciante envolvió al animal con la manta, primero corto un poco con su cuchillo y lo adapto al tamaño del animal, lo envolvió con dos capas de la gruesa y polvorienta tela, el perro hizo un ademan de estornudar.

-Disculpa amigo, pero es la única forma de que me acompañes, ¿o te quieres quedar aquí?- pregunto Urahara riendo.

-El animal como si le hubiera entendido ladro una vez, y luego se dejó poner la tela. Kisuke envolvió bien al animal y luego con otros pedazos envolvió sus patas, el resultado final hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera, el perro aprecia una enorme bola, pero al menos se podía mover y correr, parecía muy cómodo, Urahara cogió una de las tres máscaras de repuesto que tenía y se la puso al perro.

-Eh amigo te ves mejor que muchos stalker que conozco…- rio Urahara mientras que el perro solo movía la cola feliz. Antes de ponerle la máscara Urahara le había dado una ración de comida al perro que ahora le movía la cola agradecido.

-Bueno es hora de irnos.- dijo Urahara seriamente mientras subía las escaleras, hacia la superficie, hace el jardín botánico, el origen de todo.

Las escaleras aprecian interminables y estaban llenas de escombros, Urahara se preguntó como Ichigo y sus primos habrían podido subir por esas escaleras; por donde mirara habían segmentos cortados, y escombros del techo caído, el perro que lo acompañaba sorteaba con facilidad los obstáculo, una agilidad que el rubio envidiaba. El final de las escaleras estaba muy cerca, pronto estarían en la estación de la superficie, después de subir 5 escalones más, Urahara llego, ante él se extendía la una vez gloriosa estación Botánica, ahora polvorosa, abandonada y destruida.

Urahara comprobó al entrada, estaba rota, tenía un gran agujero al centro, luego se volvió y vio el origen de aquel agujero, un auto estaba empotrado contra la boletería de la estación, seguro fue alguien que durante esas fechas estaba apurado por entrar al metro, ya que después de la explosión no todos murieron, algunos estaban en lugares subterráneos o alejados del centro de la ciudad, y sobrevivieron, pero la radiación fue la encargada de matarlos, Urahara vio una máscara tirada al lado de un cadáver reseco, creyó que era de algún stalker, pero luego vio que era una masacra muy sostificada, y estaba n muy sucia ya; Urahara la levanto con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era de las mascaras que se podían encontrar antes de la guerra, eso significaba que era de algún infortunado sobreviviente, que buco refugio en al estación, y al no encontrarlo seguro se quedó ahí, a morir, y como comprobando su teoría encontró un corroído libro muy cerca.

Urahara decidió leerlo, después de todo, recién estaba amaneciendo, preferiría salir cuando el sol este más alto.

_Escribo porque me siento sola, y para no volverme loca. Hace tres días que estoy dentro de este kiosco, y tengo miedo de salir a la calle. Afuera hay diez personas que no han conseguido llegar hasta el Metro. Han muerto y están tiradas en la calle. Por suerte he leído en el periódico que se pueden aislar las junturas con cinta adhesiva. Ahora estoy esperando a que el viento se lleve las nubes. Han dicho que dentro de un día ya no habrá peligro. _

_9 de julio. He tratado de llegar hasta el Metro. Al final de la escalera mecánica hay una cortina de metal y no he podido levantarla. He llamado, pero nadie me ha abierto. Al cabo de diez minutos me he encontrado mal, y por eso he vuelto hasta aquí. Hay cadáveres por todas partes. Tienen un aspecto espantoso. Están hinchados y huelen mal. He roto la cristalera de una tienda de alimentación y me he llevado agua mineral y chocolate. Así por lo menos no me moriré de hambre. Me siento espantosamente débil. Tenía una caja fuerte repleta de dólares y de rublos, y no me sirven para nada. Qué raro. No son más que papel._

_10de julio. Hoy han lanzado más bombas. A la derecha, desde Prospekt Mira, he oído durante todo el día unas explosiones espantosas. Pensaba que no quedaría nadie, pero ayer un tanque pasó por aquí a toda velocidad. Quería salir corriendo y hacerles señas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Echo tanto de menos a mamá y a Lyova… He tenido vómitos durante el día entero. Luego me he dormido._

_11de julio. Hoy ha pasado por aquí un hombre horriblemente quemado. No sé dónde se habría escondido durante todo este tiempo. Chillaba sin parar y respiraba con dificultad. Ha sido terrible. Ha llegado hasta el metro, y entonces he oído unos golpes muy fuertes. Me imagino que habrá llamado. Luego ha quedado todo en silencio. Mañana iré hasta allí y veré si le han abierto._

Urahara paro un rato la lectura, se sentía culpable, era verdad, no habían abierto las puertas a nadie, hacia lo habían ordenado ellos desde "Gotei 13" peor lo más extraño fue enterarse que aun habían soldados arriba. Kisuke siguió leyendo el libro, pero antes se sentó sobre una banca de madera.

_12de julio. No puedo salir. Estoy temblando. Ya no sé si duermo o estoy despierta. He hablado con Lyova durante una hora. Me ha dicho que nos casaríamos pronto. Luego mamá. No paraba de llorar. Después he vuelto a quedarme sola. Me siento tan sola…_

_¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? ¿Cuándo vendrán a rescatarnos? Afuera hay perros que devoran los cadáveres. ¡Muchísimas gracias! He vuelto a vomitar._

_13de julio. Aún me quedan conservas, chocolate y agua, pero yo no quiero seguir. Hasta que la vida vuelva a la normalidad, falta como mínimo un año. La Guerra Patriótica duró cinco años, esta no puede durar más. Todo irá bien. Van a encontrarme._

_14de julio. No quiero seguir. No quiero seguir. Hacedme un entierro decente, no quiero quedarme en esta maldita caja de hierro… es estrecha. Gracias, Diazepam. Buenas noches._

El escrito continuaba, pero se encontraban cada vez con mayor frecuencia frases sin sentido, o inacabadas.

_Pobre chica_, había abrigado la esperanza de que la pesadilla llegara a su fin. Al cabo de un año, o quizá dos, todo volvería a ir bien. Volvería a ser como antes. La vida continuaría, se olvidaría todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Durante aquel tiempo, la humanidad se había alejado todavía más de su objetivo de regresar a la superficie. ¿Habría pensado la joven que solo sobrevivirían los que habían conseguido meterse en el Metro, y luego los pocos afortunados a los que les habían abierto las puertas durante los días siguientes, aunque fuera en contraviniendo de las instrucciones que se habían dado?

Urahara también quería creer que algún día los seres humanos saldrían del Metro para volver a vivir como antes. Para reconstruir los soberbios edificios que alguna vez habían levantado. Para vivir en ellos. Para contemplar la salida del sol sin tener que cerrar los ojos. Para no tener que respirar a través de los filtros una insípida mezcla de oxígeno y nitrógeno, sino saborear el aire puro, enriquecido con el aroma de las plantas… no recordaba muy bien cómo era ese aroma, pero sabía que era magnífico. Sobre todo el de las flores que él le regalaba a Yoruichi cuando andaban de novios.

Pero, mientras contemplaba el cadáver reseco de la joven, se preguntó si él mismo viviría para verlo. Él no iba a verlo, esta misión era para que sus nietos lo puedan ver, entonces _¿En qué se distinguían sus esperanzas de la certidumbre de la mujer?_ A lo largo de todos sus años de vida en el Metro, el ser humano no había cobrado fuerzas para Regresar triunfante a la superficie, y tomar el camino de una nueva gloria y un nuevo esplendor; al contrario: tan sólo se había empequeñecido, y se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y las estrecheces. La mayoría de los seres humanos había olvidado el poder absoluto que su especie había llegado a ejercer sobre el mundo _-¿de qué les servía ya?_-, mientras que otros lo añoraban, y unos terceros lo maldecían_. ¿A cuál de estos grupos_ _pertenecía el futuro?_

Lo único que hacia el hombre ahora era seguir peleándose entre sí. Urahara se llegó a cuestionar, si en verdad la amenaza de los oscuros fuera en verdad eso, una amenaza, o la última prueba de la humanidad, aquella que la debía purificar; Kisuke rápidamente se deshizo de estos pensamientos, él nunca había pensado así, el relato de la joven no le había afectado tanto, _¿entonces porque pensaba si?,_ Urahara de repente sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero podía aguantarlo, en eso se dio cuenta que le perro estaba delante del pero mirando hacia la entrada de la estación, el perro parecía estar queriéndole defender de algo, ya que le gruñía a algo que Urahara no alcanzaba a ver. El perro ladraba delante de Urahara, protegiéndole de un peligro invisible, hasta que el comerciante alcanzo a ver a lo que el perro estaba ladrando; un ser muy alto y oscuro, con brazos largos, pero lo más extraño era aquel especie de circulo o agujero en su pecho, aunque solo se podía ver la silueta de la criatura, aquel circulo en su pecho se veía más oscuro que el resto de su silueta. Poco a poco la figura se le fue acercando, a Urahara le empezó a embargar un sentimiento de temor y terror, aunque podía controlarse, no era tan fuerte como le habían contado, _¿sería por el papel platina?,_ Urahara decidió actuar como si en verdad le afectara, tenía planeado que cuando al criatura estuviera cerca, la acuchillaría y luego la llevaría a la estación para ver que rayos era, aunque estaba seguro que eso era uno de los famosos "oscuros".

Pero pronto su plan pareció irse al tacho: el perro había dejado de ladrar ante la cercanía del oscuro, y en lugar de seguir ladrando había empezado a transfigurarse, se alarga hasta formar una silueta perturbadoramente parecida a la que venía, aunque era algo "diferente"...

._.

-¿El… Kremlin?- pegunto Ichigo aterrado, la primero vez que había escuchado de él, tuvo muchas pesadillas, aquel edifico de la era soviética, era una de las cosas que el aterraban, por todas las coas que se escondían en su interior

-Sí, el Kremlin, Ichigo, por tu reacción creo que ya sabes de él, pero Rukia no lo sabe, creo que debe escuchar la historia.

Rukia solo asintió mientras que Ginjo empezó a narrar.

-Los Stalkers dicen que cuando uno sale afuera no debe mirar el Kremlin. Por encima de todo, no hay que mirar las estrellas que coronan sus torres. Si las miras, no podrás apartar la mirada. Y si las sigues mirando, te atraerán hacia sí. No es casualidad que todas las puertas del Kremlin estén abiertas. Por eso, los Stalkers nunca van solos a la Gran Biblioteca. Si uno de los dos contempla el Kremlin durante demasiado tiempo, el otro le obliga a volver en sí.

-¿Y qué hay allí, en el Kremlin?- pegunto Rukia confundida.

-Eso no lo sabe nadie, porque en el Kremlin sólo se puede entrar, pero nadie ha vuelto a salir. Si quieres saber más, se he una historia peor es algo perturbadora.- respondió Ginjo.

-No te preocupes puedes contármela.- respondió Rukia.

-No, no se la cuentes Ginjo, hasta yo tuve pesadillas cuando me al contaron.- intervino Ichigo sintiendo un escalofrió al recordarla.

-Sí, tienes razón Ichigo.- respondió Ginjo asintiendo.- 'ero si tuviste pesadillas es porque eres un gallina…

-¡Que has dicho!- exclamo Ichigo enfurecido.

-Nada, nada caminemos.- respondió Ginjo riendo.

Rukia se quedó con curiosidad sobre la historia pero prefirió no escucharla, luego se sugestionaría y no dormiría bien. Los tres Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar junto a los restos de una pared.

-Bien Ichigo escucha, para salir de aquí, tengo que ver hacia donde está el Kremlin, solo será por un instante, pero si caigo en trance, tú me ayudas, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó el pelinegro pasando saliva.

-Sí, comprendo.- respondió Ichigo.

Ginjo e subió por la pared en escombros y empezó a escudriñar el horizonte, pero bajo de inmediato, asustado.

-¡Volvamos al tragaluz!- exclamo Ginjo asustado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia sorprendidos, pero como respuesta Ichigo pudo observar una sombra pasar sobre ellos, Ichigo levanto al mirada y lo que vio le erizo al piel, una criatura sobrevolaba los cielos, una bestia imposible, la criatura era como una inmensa gárgola que se lanzaba en picada contra ellos…

* * *

¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, y si siguen leyendo al historia dejen un review, necesito ánimos para continuarla, recién voy a la mitad, no quiero seguir escribiendo en vano; bueno ya dejando de lado eso, el capítulo de hoy en lo personal me agrado, y en la última parte sobre la historia del Kremlin, en serio si es perturbadora por eso no al puse, incluso cuando al lei obvie partes, no quiero que me incriminen por que después no puedan dormir xd, aunque averiguando en google vi que es falsa, el autor sí que tiene imaginación; bueno ya se, estarán pensando que entonces si es un copypaste, pero no, solo leo e libro a veces para verificar que no me estoy alejando de la trama y para recordar algunos sucesos y compararlos con el juego, para así poder saber a cuál historia me sino más, a la del libro o a la del juego, al final termino combinándolas y bueno ustedes tienen el resultado; ahora si me despido, se cuidan, actualizare pronto, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo el fic!, adiós!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_Fear the Future_


	8. Un enviado

¡Hola a todas y todos!, aquí de regreso con los últimos capítulos de este fic, solo le queda algo de 5 caps, los cuales serán largos para compensar, en verdad espero que sigan estos últimos capítulos, aunque el fic tiene 10 follows solo dejan su reviews uno o dos u.u, pero de todas formas terminaré la historia y subiré los capítulos siguientes, los cuales subiré cada cuatro días, ya los tengo listo solo para corregir algunas cosillas, bueno aún falta mucho comparando con lo que va a hasta ahora, falta la tercera parte de la historia, así que no sean impacientes, como siempre me toca agradecer a:

-Vegetable lov3r( me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, aunque en este cap seguirá la parte de Ichigo y Rukia, en el sgte será sobre lo que le sucedió a Urahara, aunque al último hallaras una pista de su posible destino, bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy, lo demás ya te respondí por pm)

-Rukia in love( eh disculpa no habia visto tu review, gracias por seguir la historia, y yo también pienso que es una buena adaptación pero no es para fanfiction porque creo que este género no agrada mucho a la mayoría, la mayoría prefiere cosas más romanticonas, pero igual escribo, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, me alegra que te guste este tipo de historias!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kube sensei, y "Metro 2033" pertenece a Dmitri Glujovski.

Nota: si encuentran alguna falla gramatical u ortográfica les pido disculpa.

* * *

**8.- Stark**

El techo estaba cubierto de hollín, hasta el punto de que no se distinguía su color original.

Ichigo lo miraba fijamente y no entendía nada. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-¿Estás despierto? -oyó que le decía una voz familiar, la de una pelinegra. El recuerdo del día anterior emergió al instante entre los muchos retazos de pensamientos e imágenes que le rondaban por la cabeza. ¿Había sido de verdad el anterior? Todo le parecía irreal. Las nebulosas del sueño se interponían entre la realidad y sus recuerdos. Basta con dormirse y despertar una sola vez: la realidad de los hechos se confunde. Al pensar en lo ocurrido, se hace extremadamente difícil separar la fantasía de lo que en realidad sucedió. Esto último palidece, igual que los sueños y los pensamientos sobre hechos futuros.

_¡Regresemos al tragaluz!- exclamo Ginjo bajándose del techo. En el cielo Ichigo vio la razón de aquella repentina huida. Una criatura imposible como si fuera una gárgola de aquellas que se pueden observar en los viejos libros de fantasía de antes de la guerra; estaba batiendo sus alza mientras se preparaba para caer en picada hacia ellos._

_-¡Ichigo!- exclamo Rukia- Por acá, sigamos por acá!- exclamo la pelinegra que seguía a Ginjo que se había adelantado y habría el camino usando su kalashnikov como machete para partir las ramas de aquellos extraños arbustos._

_-Corran, corran, si esa maldita puta nos alcanza estamos jodidos, realmente jodidos.- exclamo Ginjo utilizando su florido léxico, esa era su debilidad, cuando la situación lo ameritaba salía su verdadero yo._

_Ichigo podía sentir el viento producido por el aleteo de la abominable criatura, casi podía sentir como la criatura lo agarraba, y justo eso fue lo que sucedió._

_Ichigo dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y empezó a ascender lentamente, la criatura lo había sujetado por la mochila con sus poderosas garras, el suelo empezaba a alejarse, estaría a unos 3 metros de él, cuando de repente escucho una ráfaga de arma de fuego, y luego sintió un vacío mientras caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo._

_Rukia se volvió hasta él y lo ayudo a levantarse, con el frio del exterior se le había adormecido los músculos y al caer sí que le dolieron ni tuvo tiempo ni de rodar como le había enseñado Hirako._

_Rukia hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por ayudar a caminar al pelinaranja que cada vez que ponía un pie delante del otro hacia una mueca de intenso dolor. Ginjo mientras tanto disparaba con su fusil cada cierto tiempo para mantener a raya a la monstruosa criatura. El cielo había empezado a encapotarse y amenazaba con soltar una lluvia radioactiva._

_-Un poco más, apresúrense!- gritaba Ginjo mientras veía de reojo hacia el oeste, otra criatura se abalanzaba sobre ellos. A unos 300 metros de ellos se veía una vieja entrada al metro, los tres siguieron corriendo, pero la criatura estaba cada vez más cerca. Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba retrasando a Rukia, aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, esa caída le había fracturado la tibia, no podría caminar en semanas, ojala no se hubiera fracturado, pero no podía permitir que Rukia fuera devorada por su culpa. El pelinaranja en un movimiento se zafo de Rukia y se volvió hacia la criatura que les pisaba los talones._

_-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué rayos haces?!- exclamo Rukia asustada._

_-¡Ándate!, yo lidiare con esta criatura!- exclamo Ichigo mientras se descolgaba su pesado kalashnikov._

_-¡No me iré!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?- exclamo Rukia algo enojada._

_-Par de idiotas, no es momento para sus sentimentalismos…. ¡Rukia!, ¿sabes disparar?- preguntó Ginjo que se había vuelto hacia ellos._

_-Si!- respondió Rukia levantando su pesada kalashnikov._

_-Dame eso, dispara con la mía mejor.- respondió Ginjo dándole su arma._

_Ichigo mientras tanto disparaba para evitar que la criatura se acerque más._

_Ginjo sirvió de apoyo al pelinaranja, mientras que Rukia se colgaba la vieja kalashnikov y se ponía disparar con la nueva. Ginjo ayudo a Ichigo a avanzar hasta la entrada de al estación, Rukia se había quedado en la retaguardia para permitir que avancen seguros._

_-Bien, ¡ahora entren!- exclamo Ginjo, quitándole su arma a Rukia y poniéndose a disparar mientras que Rukia ayudaba a Ichigo a bajar.- de repente afuera se desató la lluvia. Las gotas hacían salir vapor de los cuerpos de las criaturas, lo que las hizo alejarse y marchar hacia su escondite para salvaguardarse de la lluvia acida._

_-Los tres descendieron en silencio hasta llegar frente a una compuerta roja._

_-Uff, eso sí que estuvo cerca…- suspiro Ginjo sentándose en el piso y encendiendo una linterna._

_-Rukia ayudo a Ichigo a sentarse, y luego ella también se sentó._

_-Sí, estuvo muy cerca, gracias Ginjo; gracias a ti pudimos traer a Ichigo, pensé que nos abandonarías.- dijo Rukia mirando hacia el piso._

_-¿abandonar?, ¡ja!, no me hagas reír, Ginjo Kujo nunca haría eso, nunca abandonaría a sus amigos, y menos para que esas putas se los coman.- respondió Ginjo sonriente._

_-¿Putas?- preguntó Ichigo algo sorprendido, aunque no era de extrañarse que ese hombre rudo hable así de las criaturas._

_-Si, la gente las llama demonios, pero yo las llamo putas… pero nunca me comerán a mí, Ginjo Kujo nunca morirá por un mutante.- rio Ginjo.- Eto, bueno, no crean que descansaremos acá, hay más criaturas que pueden hacer que nos convirtamos en su cena, entremos a la estación.- dijo el pelinegro levantándose._

_-De acuerdo.- asintió Ichigo mientras intentaba levantarse., pero al hacerlo volvió a sentarse por el dolor que le causo en la pierna izquierda._

_-Ichigo…- dijo Rukia viendo como el chico se volvía a sentar._

_-Esa "puta", sí que te jodio la pierna mi joven amigo.- dijo Ginjo hablando con toda libertad como si conversara con camaradas._

_-Sí, creo que me he fracturado…- respondió Ichigo._

_-Déjame revisarte chico.- respondió Ginjo agachándose para revisar la pierna del pelinaranja._

_-Claro…- contesto Ichigo._

_Ginjo examino la pierna mientras palpandola con sus manos.- Hum, parece que solo es una fuete contusión, no ha afectado directamente al hueso, aunque si es verdad que no podrás caminar durante algunos días, te tendré que vendar la pierna con nieve para que te baje la hinchazón, porque créeme que se te va a hincha.- dijo Ginjo riendo._

_-Eh, no sabía que hablaras sin decir al menos una grosería por oración…- intervino Rukia._

_-Eh muchacha, hasta el gran Ginjo Kujo puede permitirse usar los términos apropiados cuando se trata de situaciones como estas, ¿verdad mi joven amiga?- preguntó Ginjo sonriendo._

_-Estas muy animado….- dijo Ichigo mientras era ayudado por el pelinegro a incorporarse._

_-Claro que lo estoy; tu, mi joven amigo me has salvado de morir en ese túnel maldito, y gracias a ti ya solo estoy a una estación de llegar a mi destino, cuando me embarque en el viaje pensé que en verdad no llegaría vivo, incluso me había resignado ya; pero cuando desperté en aquel tragaluz, me di cuenta de que lo habría logrado, y fue gracias a ustedes dos camaradas.- respondió Ginjo mientras dejaba a Ichigo con Rukia y se dirigía frente a la compuerta Roja y al tocaba en un secuencia algo extraña._

_A los pocos instantes sonó algo dentro, y la pesada compuerta comenzó a elevarse con un apagado ruido, debajo de ella salía una luz y se proyectaban unas sombras._

_-Ichigo, Rukia, si lo que me imagino es correcto, deben tener cuidado, Rukia acomódate el traje.- dijo Ginjo en voz baja._

_Rukia se acomodó el antifaz ya la mascara de gas y se cubrió el cabello con un casco con linterna algo viejo._

_Ichigo también se colocó un caso y se incorporó con la ayuda de Rukia._

_-Los de afuera, si intentan hacer algo les dispararemos, bajen las armas y esperen a que se habrá la compuerta.- dijo una gruesa voz detrás de la compuerta. Cuando esta se abrió por completo, dos enormes reflectores los iluminaron._

_-Hum, pero si es nuestro buen amigo Ginjo, ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?- dijo uno de los guardias alegre._

_-Eh ya sabes, los negocios de siempre.- respondió Ginjo sonriendo._

_-Bueno, bueno, pasen, hoy celebraremos amigo.- dijo el guardia bajando su arma._

_-Uff, no fue tan malo, mis cálculos fueron incorrectos, estoy a dos estaciones de mi destino, no a una…- dijo Ginjo susurrándole a Ichigo._

_-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó Ichigo en voz baja._

_-Sí, si hubiéramos llegado a la siguiente, quizás estaríamos muertos…- respondió el pelinegro._

_-Eh mi buen amigo Ruku, sostén bien a tu hermano, y no te vayas a distraer con las mujeres de la estación, eres muy joven aun.- dijo Ginjo en un tono meloso._

_-Como se te ocurre eso, idiota.- respondió Rukia con voz gruesa._

_-Eh, eh Ruku, está bien que seas joven, pero no te avergüences camarada, es bueno que a tu edad ya te empieces a interesar por las mujeres, eso demuestra que eres un verdadero hombre!- dijo unos de los guardias a Rukia dándole unas palmadas en la espalda._

_-Eh no molestes a mi hermanito, ahí donde lo vez, el solo ha matado a una "puta" haya arriba…- dijo Ichigo._

_-Eh?, se nota que eres amigo de Ginjo, y te creo lo de la "puta", se ven muy dañados ustedes dos, pero el chico va como si nada, tiene la sangre helada, me gustaría combatir con el algún día.- respondió el soldado._

_-Solo me estorbarías.- dijo Rukia siguiendo el juego._

_-Eh, eh, un chico muy rudo, necesitamos más como tú en esta estación de mierda.- respondió un guardia que iba detrás de ellos._

_-Ya dejen de molestarlo, Ichigo, Ruku, ya vámonos, debemos seguir con el viaje.- dijo Ginjo._

_-Muy bien, vamos por aquí Ginjo.- dijo el guardia que era amigo del pelinegro._

_Ichigo y Rukia siguieron a los dos hombres, parecían ir conversando de algo, pero no le tomaron importancia, según lo que había alcanzado a entender Ichigo, la estación donde se encontraban era una estación de transición entre la línea Roja y la Hansa, era territorio autónomo, lo que significaba miseria, noto la presencia de algunos rojos, seguro estrían negociando su anexión a la línea comunista, pero aquellos rojos no parecían ser de la línea de Stalin, prefería no meterse con ellos, los de la línea roja eran mucho más peligrosos que sus primos cercanos de la línea de Stalin de donde eran los Ishida._

_Ensimismado en sus pensamientos Ichigo llegó cojeando hasta una salida al andén de la estación, ahí se detuvieron._

_-Eh Ginjo, lo estado pensando y últimamente hay muchos reportes de desapariciones en estos túneles, será mejor que te acompañemos.- dijo el guardia._

_-No es necesario.- respondió Ginjo._

_-Anda, que no te de pena._

_-De acuerdo.- respondió el pelinegro de mala gana._

_Los tres avanzaron escoltados por aquel guardia y 3 hombres más, todos iban con cascos y era imposible reconocerlos._

_El túnel se extendía ante ellos, oscuro y misterioso, parecía que el aire fuera agua, ya que se podía sentir una extraña presión, Ichigo se colocó la máscara antigás por si las dudas, no quería que sucediese lo de la anterior vez. Una vez que avanzaron unos 500 metros del último puesto de control los guardias se detuvieron, el frio túnel se extendía más allá, y ya no se podía ver casi nada, de seguro los guardias ya no querían arriesgarse más, incluso durante el trayecto hasta ahí algunos habían empezado a oír cosas._

_-Bueno Ginjo, hasta aquí nos puedes acompañar.- dijo el guardia._

_-¿Qué?, no será al revés?- rio Ginjo._

_-No, porque hasta acá llegas tu nomas, aquí es donde enloqueces e intentas matarnos, y es donde yo te tengo que neutralizar, y tengo todos estos testigos…- dijo uno de los misteriosos guardias._

_-Esa voz….- dijo Ginjo sorprendido identificando al hombre que acaba de hablar.- ¡Tsukishima!, que, que, haces aquí?- pregunto Ginjo sorprendido._

_-Te sorprendes Ginjo?, pero no te preocupes el terror que sientes ahora acabara muy pronto cuando acabe contigo y con tus amigos…_

_Ginjo se quedó paralizado, no podía volver a repetirse aquella historia de hace tiempo, esta vez el cambiaria las cosas, el mataría a ese bastardo por lo que le hizo a sus amigos._

_-¡Esta vez no te dejare, esta vez no!- exclamo Ginjo descolgando su kalashnikov_

_-Oh?, sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez, si no te hubiera escapado tal vez no estarías molesto ahora, tal vez ni siquiera seguirías vivo ahora mi buen amigo….- dijo el hombre levantando su ama._

_-Ichigo, Rukia ¡huyan!, yo distraeré a estos bastardos!- exclamo Ginjo _

_-No, no te abandonaremos Ginjo, tu no lo hiciste, ¡nosotros no lo haremos!- exclamo Ichigo._

_-Lo siento amigos…- dijo Ginjo mientras corría hacia los guardias que le apuntaban con sus armas automáticas._

_-No!_

_-Ichigo vámonos.- dijo Rukia llorando mientras jalaba a Ichigo._

_-Hazle caso Ichigo, sobrevive, no olvides al gran Ginjo!_

_-Cállate bastardo…-dijo el tal Tsukishima, lo único que escucho Ichigo a continuación fue una serie de disparos que no provenían de al Kalashnikov de Ginjo._

_Rukia comenzó a correr junto con Ichigo, el cual cada paso le hacía casi perder la conciencia por el dolor que le causaba. Habían avanzado algo pero de repente unas linternas los iluminaron desde atrás._

_-Hum, ¿quién les dijo que podían huir?- pregunto Tsukishima.- Disparen…_

_Lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo fue apartar Rukia y ponerse frente a ella, pero no escucho ningún disparo, solo algunos golpes secos sobre el pedregoso suelo._

_Ichigo vio como los guardias caían al piso con sus linternas iluminando al escena con una serie de confusos haces que iluminaban de aquí para allá hasta llegar al suelo junto con sus portadores._

_-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Tsukishima._

_-Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes, no es anda personal, pero el Karma siempre vuelve amigo, no puedo permitir que dañes a estos jóvenes, no con la misión que les ah encomendado…- dijo una extraña voz…_

_._._

Si ya estoy despierto, ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Ichigo a Rukia, el pelinaranja se sorprendió al encontrarla sin el visor y sin la máscara.

-Buenas noches -le dijo el hombre que los había salvado. Estaba sentado al otro lado de una hoguera de acampada, y el juego de las llamas le daba un aire de misterio a su rostro-. Ya es hora de que nos presentemos. Yo tengo un nombre corriente, parecido a los nombres que te rodean a ti en tu vida diaria. Pero es demasiado largo y no revela nada sobre mi persona. Soy la última encarnación de Coyote Stark, y por ello puedes llamarme Stark. Así es más corto.

-¿Coyote Stark? -Ichigo le miró con incredulidad. Curiosamente, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el desconocido se presentara como la última encarnación de Coyote Stark, y al mismo tiempo no pareciera creer en la reencarnación.

-Amigo mío, no merece la pena que observes la forma de mis ojos y mi conducta con titubeos tan manifiestos. He pasado por muchas otras encarnaciones dignas de respeto. Pero Coyote Stark es todavía la más destacable en todo mi camino, aun cuando, con gran pena por mi parte, no conserve el más mínimo recuerdo de aquella vida. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

-¿Yo? Ichigo. Por desgracia, no tengo ni idea de quién fui en mi vida anterior. Quizá tuviera yo también un nombre interesante.

-Me alegro de ello -le dijo Stark, visiblemente satisfecho por la respuesta-. Espero que quieras compartir conmigo este alimento. -Se puso en pie, y colgó sobre el fuego una lata de acero abollada, semejante a la que empleaba la guardia norte de la VDNKh.

Ichigo se puso también en pie, buscó dentro de la mochila y sacó un embutido que traía de la VDNKh. Cortó algunas rodajas con el cortaplumas y las distribuyó sobre un paño limpio que también llevaba en la mochila.

-Toma -le ofreció el embutido a su nuevo conocido así como a Rukia que estaba sentada a su lado-. Para el té.

Ichigo reconoció enseguida de qué té se trataba. Procedía de su propia estación, de la VDNKh. Mientras bebía de su recipiente de latón esmaltado, repasó una vez más en silencio los acontecimientos del día anterior. Su anfitrión se había sumido visiblemente en sus propios pensamientos y lo dejó en paz durante un rato.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la azabache quien se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo se había quedado ensimismado.

-Si.- respondió Ichigo sobándose los ojos y abriéndolos por completo. Se encontró una vez más con la misma, opresiva media luz. El pelinaranja tuvo la impresión de que el alumbrado de aquel lugar no podría mejorarse, sino que tan sólo podría empeorar cuando las caravanas dejaran de llevarles leña para el fuego. Los relojes instalados sobre las entradas de los túneles habían dejado de funcionar hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella donde se encontraban estación no tenía gobernantes, nadie se preocupaba por aquello, y Ichigo se preguntó por qué Stark le habría deseado las buenas noches, si, de acuerdo con sus cálculos, debía de ser ya por la mañana, o incluso el mediodía.

-¿Ahora es de noche? –preguntó el pelinaranja, asombrado.

-Para mí, sí -le respondió el meditabundo Stark.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pegunto Rukia mientras tomaba el té caliente.

-Miren, está claro que proceden de una estación donde los relojes aún funcionan bien, donde se les trata con respeto, donde cada uno ajusta su propio reloj de acuerdo con las cifras rojas que aparecen sobre la entrada del túnel. Vosotros tenéis una misma hora para todo el mundo. Y sucede lo mismo con la luz. Aquí todo es diferente. Nadie se preocupa por los demás. No hace falta que nadie proporcione luz a todos los que hemos venido a parar aquí. Propónselo a la gente que vive en este sitio: pensarán que es una idea absurda. Todo el que necesite luz tiene que proveerse por sí mismo. Y lo mismo sucede con el tiempo: todo el que necesite saber qué hora es, por miedo al caos, se inventa sus propias horas. Aquí cada uno tiene las suyas, según el momento en el que se ponga a contar. Pero no hay nadie que se equivoque. Cada uno defiende sus propios horarios y establece sus ritmos de acuerdo con ellos. Para mí, ahora es de noche. Para ti, es de mañana. Bueno, ¿y qué? Las personas como tú estáis pendientes del reloj durante los viajes, igual que los hombres de las cavernas llevaban siempre una brasa ardiendo dentro de un cráneo cubierto de hollín, por si podían emplearlo para encender un fuego. Sabes muy bien que en el Metro siempre es de noche, y por ello no tiene ningún sentido atenerse a las horas con exactitud. Destroza ese reloj, y entonces verás cómo el tiempo se transforma. Es una experiencia interesantísima. Se va alterando hasta que dejas de reconocerlo. Ya no está desmenuzado, ya no está dividido en segmentos, horas, minutos, segundos. El tiempo es como el mercurio: aunque intentes dividirlo en partes más pequeñas, se reconstituye al instante, de nuevo entero y sin forma. Los hombres lo han domesticado, lo han encadenado a sus relojes y cronómetros, y fluye igual para todos los que lo han encadenado. Pero déjalo libre, y verás: fluye de manera distinta para cada uno. Para alguien será lento y moroso, y ése lo medirá en cigarrillos fumados, o en respiraciones. Para otro, en cambio, escapa al instante, y su unidad son vidas humanas ya vividas. ¿Piensas que estamos en las horas de la mañana? Existe alguna posibilidad de que tengas razón. Digamos un veinticuatro por ciento. Con todo, esa mañana no tiene ningún sentido, porque sólo está teniendo lugar en la superficie, donde ya no queda vida alguna. Vida humana, por lo menos. ¿Acaso lo que ocurra allá arriba puede significar algo para los que no han estado nunca allí? No. Por eso yo te digo «buenas noches», y tú, si quieres, puedes responderme «buenos días». Y, por lo que respecta a esta estación, no tenemos tiempo alguno, salvo de un tipo muy raro: ahora son cuatrocientos diecinueve días, y se cuentan para atrás.- Stark calló y siguió bebiendo su té dejando pensativos a Ichigo y a Rukia, nunca se habían encontrado con alguien así, el tal Stark se explayaba mucho en sus explicaciones, a Rukia le recordaba a los filósofos a quienes le había hecho leer su padre de niña.

Ichigo se sonrió al pensar que los dos grandes relojes de la VDNKh eran honrados cual santuarios. _¡Qué habrían pensado los dirigentes de la estación de aquella idea de que el tiempo ya no existía… de que la existencia del tiempo había perdido su sentido!_

Al cabo de un rato, Stark les dijo:

-¿No van a contarme lo que les ocurrió en el túnel antes de salir a la superficie?

Ichigo no estaba seguro de hablarle a aquel hombre sobre los misteriosos sonidos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se había enterado el hombre de todo, eso, en verdad le estaba empezando a asustar, peor, ¿Qué de malo encontraba en aquel hombre que parecía la encarnación de algún filosofo de la antigüedad?, no había anda de malo, pero sentía algo raro, tal vez era miedo al conocimiento. Pero luego comprendió que, si quería confiarle a alguien todo aquello, el sujeto idóneo sería un hombre que se creía la última encarnación de Coyote Stark y pensaba que el tiempo había dejado de existir. Así, empezó a hablar, confuso y nervioso, sin preocuparse por narrar los acontecimientos en el orden correcto, más atento a sus propias sensaciones que a los hechos en la narración de sus anteriores aventuras.

Cuando hubo terminado, Stark le dijo en voz baja:-Son las voces de los muertos.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Rukia.

-Han oído las voces de los muertos. ¿Dices que al principio se oían como susurros y crujidos? Sí, eran ellos.

-¿Qué muertos?- preguntó Ichigo extrañado, aquel tipo sí que era raro, creerse esas historias de los muertos, tal vez lo que les sucedió tenga otra explicación más racional, como gases o radiación.

-Todos los que han fallecido en el Metro. También por ese motivo, soy la última encarnación de Coyote Stark. No va a haber más reencarnaciones. El mundo se acerca a su final, amigos míos. No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto, pero la Humanidad se ve impotente ante ello. No existe ya ningún paraíso, y tampoco ningún infierno. Ningún purgatorio. Cuando el alma deja el cuerpo -espero que por lo menos creas en la inmortalidad del alma-, no encuentra ya ningún refugio. ¿Cuántos megatones se necesitaron para reducir a polvo la noosfera? Y eso que era tan real como esta tetera. Como siempre, no nos hemos andado con chiquitas. Hemos destruido a la vez el paraíso y el infierno. Y ahora tenemos que vivir en un mundo muy extraño, en un mundo donde el alma, tras la muerte, tiene que quedarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Me entiendes? Tú te mueres, pero tu alma atormentada deja de reencarnarse, y, como ya no existe ningún paraíso, tampoco encuentra la paz. Está condenada a quedarse en el mismo sitio donde ha pasado la totalidad de su vida: en el Metro. Aunque no pueda darte una explicación exacta de los motivos por los que es así, de todos modos lo sé muy bien: en nuestro mundo, el alma se queda en el Metro después de la muerte. Deambulará por estas criptas subterráneas hasta el fin de los tiempos. El Metro unifica en su interior la vida material y los dos supuestos del más allá: tanto el jardín del Edén como el infierno. Vivimos entre las almas de los difuntos. Ellas nos han encerrado con un férreo cerco. Todos los que murieron atropellados por los trenes, acribillados, asfixiados, devorados por los monstruos, abrasados, o de alguna otra muerte extraña. Me he preguntado durante mucho tiempo hacia dónde iban al desaparecer, por qué su presencia no se hacía notar en el día a día, por qué no notamos siempre esta mirada ligera y fría que proviene de la oscuridad. ¿Sabes lo que es la tunelofobia? Yo antes pensaba que los muertos nos seguían por el túnel sin ser vistos, paso a paso, y que se disolvían en la oscuridad tan pronto como nos dábamos la vuelta. Que los ojos no servían para nada. Que con ellos no podíamos ver a los muertos. Pero que cuando sentimos un escalofrío en la espalda, cuando se nos eriza el cabello, cuando se nos queda helado el cuerpo… es que nos persigue una criatura invisible. Esto es lo que yo pensaba antes. Pero, gracias a tu narración, ahora lo veo todo claro. Por caminos que no podemos comprender, se introducen en los conductos de mantenimiento. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que naciera mi padre, e incluso mi abuelo, cruzaba esta ciudad un pequeño río, que ahora, allí arriba, no existe ya. Los habitantes de la ciudad pudieron contener el río y desviarlo hasta el subsuelo, donde seguramente sigue fluyendo todavía. Ahora, todo parece apuntar a que alguien ha desviado hacia las conducciones el río de los muertos. Tu camarada dijo palabras extrañas, y en realidad no fue él quien habló. Fueron las voces de los muertos, él las oyó dentro de su cabeza y las repitió… y finalmente a pesar que lo salvaron se lo llevaron consigo, haciendo que su destino se cruzase con el del tal Tsukishima.

Ichigo tenía los ojos clavados en su interlocutor. Mientras le explicaba todo aquello, no había apartado los ojos de él ni una sola vez. Sobre el rostro de Stark fluctuaban las luces. En sus ojos ardía un fuego infernal. Era evidente que estaba loco. Probablemente, las voces de los tubos también le habían susurrado algo a él. Y, aunque Stark les hubiese salvado la vida y le hubiera tratado de manera tan amigable, la sola idea de quedarse más tiempo con él se le hacía horrible. Tenía que pensar la manera de reanudar el viaje junto a Rukia, en esta ocasión por el más peligroso de todos los túneles: el que enlazaba la Sukharevskaya con la Turgenevskaya. Y luego seguir más allá.

-Siento haberte mentido -añadió Stark tras una breve pausa-: El alma de tu amigo no ha ido con el Hacedor, como te dije antes, no se ha transformado ni ha vuelto a la vida bajo una nueva forma. No. Se ha unido a todas esas almas desgraciadas que moran dentro de los tubos.

Entonces, Ichigo pensó que estaría bien regresar en busca del cadáver de Ginjo y llevarlo hasta la estación. Ginjo le había dicho que allí tenía amigos que le ayudarían en el camino de vuelta si el viaje terminaba bien. Ichigo estaba interesado también en la mochila del difunto, que aún no había abierto, y en la que, aparte de los cartuchos para el Kalashnikov de Ginjo, encontraría seguramente algo que le fuera de utilidad. Le causaba cierto reparo buscar allí dentro -era un poquito supersticioso-, y por ello estuvo mirando unos instantes sin atreverse a tocar nada.

-No temas -le dijo Stark, al notar sus dudas-. Ahora, todo lo que hay ahí dentro te pertenece.

-Yo entiendo que lo que usted ha hecho es robar a un cadáver –intervino Rukia en voz baja.- Además Ginjo era nuestro amigo, no le podemos hacer eso.

-No tengas miedo. No se va a vengar. No volverá a tener cuerpo… ¿sabes?, pienso que los muertos, al meterse en ese tubo, desaparecen. Pasan a formar parte del todo, su voluntad se disuelve en la voluntad de los demás, y su entendimiento se extingue. Ya no son personas independientes. Pero, si los que te dan miedo son los vivos, ya te digo yo que sólo tienes que vaciar la mochila en el suelo, en medio de la estación. Así, nadie te acusará de robo, y tendrás tu conciencia tranquila. Han intentado salvar a ese hombre, y seguro que, si viviera, les estaría agradecido por ello. Puedes pensar que esta mochila es la recompensa por lo que has hecho.- término de decir el castaño rascándose la nuca y estirándose.

Stark hablaba con tanta seguridad en sí mismo y tanta convicción, que Rukia se atrevió a meter la mano en la mochila y exponer su contenido a la luz de la hoguera, sobre un trozo de lona, encontró cuatro cargadores más; antes, Ginjo le había entregado dos junto con el arma. ¡Era sorprendente que Ginjo, a quien Ichigo, e incluso ella, había tomado por un mercader, necesitara aquel arsenal.

Rukia dejo el contenido en el suelo y luego Ichigo envolvió cuidadosamente cinco de los cargadores en un trozo de lona y se los metió en su propia mochila, y cargó el sexto en el arma de Ginjo. Se encontraba en muy buen estado: engrasada con esmero, de acero brillante y bruñido. El gatillo se movía con facilidad y hacía un chasquido apagado, mientras que la pequeña palanca del seguro se desplazaba con cierta dificultad. Todo apuntaba a que se trataba de un arma nueva. La empuñadura encajaba bien en la mano y el cañón había sido minuciosamente pulimentado. El arma le transmitía una sensación de calma, seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Ichigo lo supo al instante: si tomaba algo de las cosas de Ginjo, sería el arma.

De todos modos, no encontró el cargador calibre 7,62 que le había prometido para su «máquina del infierno». Se preguntó cómo habría querido pagarle Ginjo, peor estaría seguro que sería de alguna forma, aquel pelinegro aunque pareciese un maleducado y causara desconfianza era en verdad un hombre de palabra que incluso se sacrificó por Rukia y por él.

Aparte de ropa, un plano del Metro lleno de garabatos que sólo su difunto propietario habría sido capaz de descifrar, y cien gramos de _dur*_, encontró en el fondo de la mochila algunas raciones de carne ahumada envuelta en bolsas de plástico y un cuaderno de notas. Ichigo no quiso leer este último, y, por lo demás, se sintió defraudado por sus hallazgos. En el fondo de su alma había abrigado la esperanza de encontrar algún objeto misterioso, algo de gran valor… el motivo por el que Ginjo estaba tan decidido a recorrer el túnel hasta la Sukharevskaya. Había creído firmemente que Ginjo hacía de correo, o era contrabandista o algo parecido. Ésa era la suposición que explicaba sobre su obstinación en pasar por el túnel y su disposición a pagar por ello. Pero Ichigo había sacado las últimas mudas de la mochila, y, pese al afán con el que siguió buscando, no encontró nada más. Resultó evidente que la perseverancia de Ginjo debía de tener otras motivaciones. El muchacho se rompía la cabeza pensando qué era lo que Ginjo habría buscado en la Sukharevskaya, pero no se le ocurrió ningún motivo plausible.

Dejó de lado sus especulaciones al pensar que el infortunado se hallaba todavía en el túnel a merced de las ratas, aunque desde luego el muchacho hubiera pensado en ir por él y hacerse cargo del cadáver. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna idea clara de cómo rendirle un último homenaje al mercader, ni de lo que podía hacer con su cuerpo. ¿Quemarlo? Para esa tarea se necesitaban nervios de acero. Además, el sofocante humo y el hedor de la carne quemada llegarían a la estación y causarían cierto malestar. Por otra parte, arrastrar el cadáver hasta la estación habría sido fatigoso y sumamente desagradable, también era posible que los amigos que le esperaban allí fueran igualmente ficticios. Y entonces, si se presentaba en la estación con un cadáver desconocido, su situación iba a ser aún peor. Tras largas cavilaciones, le preguntó a Stark.

-¿Qué se hace aquí con los que mueren?

-¿A qué te refieres, amigo mío? ¿Me hablas del alma, o del cuerpo perecedero?- preguntó el hombre que terminaba su té.

-Le hablo de los cadáveres -murmuró Ichigo, cada vez más nervioso por culpa del palabreo sobre el Más Allá.

-Entre la Prospekt Mira y la Sukharevskaya hay dos túneles, pero sólo se puede pasar por uno. En el segundo túnel, no muy lejos de nuestra estación, el suelo se hundió, y se abrió un profundo abismo en el que, como suele decirse, podría desaparecer un tren entero. Desde uno de sus márgenes no se alcanza a ver el otro, y ni siquiera las linternas más potentes llegan hasta el fondo. Por ello, algunos necios han hecho correr el rumor de que se trata de un abismo sin fondo. Lo empleamos como cementerio. Arrojamos en él todos los cadáveres, como tú los llamas.

A Ichigo no le gustó la idea de regresar hasta el sitio donde Stark le había encontrado, arrastrar el cadáver de Ginjo -que ya debía de estar algo rígido- hasta la estación, y desde ésta llevarlo hasta el abismo. Se convenció de que venía a ser lo mismo arrojar al muerto en un agujero que dejarlo en el túnel. En ninguno de los dos casos se podía hablar propiamente de un sepelio.

-Voy a ir ahora mismo. Se lo había prometido. Cerramos un trato. Tengo que cumplirlo. Anduvo torpemente por el andén, con las piernas envaradas, hasta la escalera de hierro por la que se bajaba a la vía.

-Eh, Ichigo, espera!- dijo Rukia siguiéndole.

El pelinaranja se vio obligado a encender la linterna cuando aún se encontraba en la escalera. Después de bajar saltando por los escalones, se detuvo un instante, para esperar a Rukia, aunque estaba algo indeciso. Una corriente de aire fuerte, con un olor como de podredumbre, le dio en la cara. Por un momento, sus músculos se negaron a obedecerle, aun cuando se esforzara en dar el siguiente paso. Entonces, cuando por fin hubo dominado el temor y el asco y quiso ponerse en marcha, se dio cuenta de que una pesada mano se había posado sobre su hombro. La sorpresa le hizo chillar, y se dio la vuelta, sabía que no podía ser Rukia ay que al tenía justo al lado y estaba igual de sorprendida que él. Algo se revolvió en su interior, y se dio cuenta de que no lograría empuñar el Kalashnikov que llevaba al hombro, de que no podría hacer nada… Era Stark.

-No tengan miedo –les dijo a ambos en tono tranquilizador-. Tan sólo les he puesto a prueba. No tienen por qué ir allí. El cuerpo de su amigo ya no está. -Ichigo le miró sin entender nada-. Mientras dormían, he ejecutado un rito fúnebre. No tienes ningún motivo para volver allí. El túnel está vacío. Stark le dio la espalda a Ichigo y volvió pausadamente a los arcos de acceso al vestíbulo.

Aliviado en lo más profundo, Ichigo se dispuso a seguirlo. Al cabo de diez pasos, le dio alcance, y le preguntó, irritado:

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que lo haya hecho y no me haya dicho nada? Usted decía que daba lo mismo que se quedara en el túnel o que yo lo llevara a la estación.- dijo Ichigo mientras que Stark solo se encogió de hombros.

-De hecho, todo esto no significa nada para mí. Pero para ti era importante, sé que su viaje tiene un objetivo, y que recorren un camino largo y tortuoso.- dijo Stark mirando a Ichigo y a Rukia- No sé cuál es exactamente su misión, pero soportan una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros, y por ello decidí ayudarles al menos en esto. Miró sonriente a Ichigo y luego a su compañera.

En cuanto llegaron a donde se encontraba la hoguera y se hubieron recostado sobre los trozos arrugados de lona, Ichigo no pudo contenerse más:

-¿Por qué piensa usted que tengo una misión? ¿He hablado en sueños?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-No, amigo mío, has callado en sueños. Pero tuve una visión. En ella, un hombre me pedía ayuda. Me informó de que vendrías, bueno no solo tú, sino también la chica, y por ello fui en sus búsquedas y los rescaté de aquellos hombres, aunque no pude salvar a tu migo porque su destino ya estaba escrito..

-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que habría oído usted el disparo.- pregunto Rukia algo escéptica.

-Eso también. Aquí el eco es muy fuerte. Pero no creerás en serio que me meto en el túnel cada vez que oigo disparos. Si así fuera, el camino de mi vida habría encontrado su final mucho antes y, sin duda, privado de fama.

-¿Y cómo era ese hombre?

-No sabría decirte quién era. Nunca lo había visto, ni había hablado con él. Pero al instante sentí su enorme fuerza. Me indicó que tenía que ayudar a un joven que aparecería por el túnel norte, y entonces me mostró tu imagen. Sólo fue una visión, pero la sensación de realidad era tan fuerte que, al despertar, a duras penas pude distinguir entre realidad y sueño. Era un hombre rubio y fuerte, su cabello era algo largo y estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de color blanco. ¿Lo conoces?

Ichigo se estremeció. Todo lo que tenía alrededor se volvió borroso, y apareció ante sus ojos la imagen que Stark le había descrito. Era Urahara, no, no podía ser, pero, ¿acaso estaría muerto?...

* * *

*dur: tipo de hongo alucinógeno del universo del libros

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, ¿Urahara murió?, quien sabe…, bueno aún hay mucho que contar así que nos e desanimen, bueno al menos los que siguen y leen el fic; como siempre espero sus opiniones críticas y consejos, me darna ánimo para concluir al historia, nos leemos pronto, cuídense!

FEAR THE FUTURE


	9. El derecho del mas fuerte

Hola a todos!, estoy de vuelta, para los que aún siguen el fic, en verdad me disculpo por atrasarme tanto, pero por fin les traje el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y antes de empezar me toca agradecer a:

-Rukia inlove (gracias por dejar tu review, perdón por al demora, en serio perdona; como dices, escribo este fic por propio gusto pero también es bueno y gratificante ver que te apoyen, tenía planeado acortar la historia pero creo que seguiré con la idea original, gracias por seguir el fic hasta ahora, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy)

-Albii-chan (me alegra que sea tu primer fic Ichiruki, sé que es un poco raro, pero que bueno que te guste, en verdad discúlpame por la demora, y aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste)

-Vegetable lov3r (tenía planeado acortar el fic, pero me he arrepentido, el fic seguirá con la extensión con la que lo había planeado, aún faltan algunos personajes, espero que te guste el cap de hoy; en verdad perdona por la tardanza, y siempre pasa eso con las palabras a pesar que trato de corregirlo u.u)

Enjoy!

* * *

**9. El derecho del más fuerte**

—¿Lo conoces Ichigo?

—Sí, lo conozco.

—Se metió dentro de mis sueños. Normalmente no se lo perdono a nadie. Pero su caso fue distinto, necesitaba mi ayuda, igual que tú. No me ordenó nada, no me exigió que me sometiera a su voluntad. Se trató, más bien, de un insistente ruego, se encontraba, simplemente, en una situación difícil, muy difícil, pensaba en ti con desesperación, y buscó una mano amiga, un hombro sobre el que poder apoyarse. Yo le tendí la mano, y le permití que se apoyara sobre mi hombro. Y luego fui en tu busca. —narro Stark.

Ichigo se vio sumergido por una oleada de pensamientos, de pensamientos que se revolvían, que emergían uno tras otro a la superficie de su conciencia y se disolvían de nuevo antes de que pudiera traducirlos en palabras. Tenía la mente como paralizada.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto Rukia cogiéndole la mano un poco avergonzada, su rostro sonrojado se podía distinguir debajo de la máscara.

—Si, no hay problema. — respondió Ichigo.

—Jóvenes puedo comprender el amor que hay entre ustedes dos, pero los hombres de esta estación no lo comprenderían, ellos creen que los dos son hombres, si hacen esto se malentenderá incluso podían descubrirla Rukia. —intervino Stark mirándolos con algo parecido a comprensión y alegría.

Ichigo durante largo rato no fue capaz de decir palabra. ¿Podía ser verdad que aquel hombre hubiera tenido noticia de su llegada? ¿Urahara estaba muerto?

Habría sido mucho más reconfortante convencerse de que aquel hombre estaba loco… pero lo más importante: sabía algo de la misión que él y Rukia tenían que llevar a cabo. Stark la llamaba misión, y, aun cuando no comprendiera del todo su sentido, sí entendía su peso e importancia, se compadecía de Ichigo, quería aligerarle la carga que le había impuesto el destino.

—¿A dónde te diriges? —le preguntó Stark en voz baja, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—A la Polis —respondió Rukia por el—. Tenemos que ir a la Polis.

—¿Y cómo quieren llegar hasta allí desde esta estación dejada de la mano de Dios? Amigos míos, tendrían que haber ido por la Línea de Circunvalación desde la Prospekt Mira hasta la Kurskaya, o la Kievskaya. —respondió Stark.

—Esas estaciones se encuentran en los dominios de la Hansa. Yo no conozco a nadie allí. No habría podido pasar. Da igual, de todos modos tampoco puedo regresar a la Prospekt Mira. Sería incapaz de volver a pasar por ese túnel. Quiero ir hasta la Turgenevskaya. He visto en un viejo plano que hay un corredor desde allí hasta la Sretensky Bulvar. En esta última empieza una línea que no llegó a funcionar, por la que se llega hasta la Trubnaya. —Ichigo sacó el papel chamuscado con el plano al dorso— En el plano aparece un enlace con la Zvetnoy Bulvar, y si todo anda bien, podré ir directamente desde allí hasta la Polis.

Stark negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—No, así no vas a llegar hasta la Polis. Esos planos mienten. Se imprimieron mucho antes de que todo ocurriera. En ellos aparecen líneas que no se llegaron a terminar, y estaciones que se vinieron abajo y sepultaron a cientos de personas inocentes. No dicen nada de los terribles peligros que acechan a lo largo del camino, y que hacen que muchas de las rutas no sean transitables. Ese plano es estúpido e ingenuo como un niño de tres años. Dámelo. —dijo Stark tendiéndole la mano.

Ichigo le obedeció y se lo dio. Stark lo arrugó y lo arrojó a la hoguera con desprecio. Luego le dijo:

—Y ahora enséñame el plano que has encontrado en la mochila de tu compañero.

Ichigo tardó un rato en encontrarlo, y luego dudó en dárselo. No quería perderlo también. Stark se dio cuenta.

—No pienso hacerle nada, no tengas miedo —le dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Tienes que creerme: no hago nada porque sí. Podría parecerte que algunos de mis actos son absurdos, e incluso, propios de un loco; pero tienen un sentido que tú ahora no puedes comprender, porque tu percepción y tu comprensión del mundo son limitadas. Te encuentras al inicio del camino, todavía eres demasiado joven para entender algunas cosas.

Incapaz de replicarle nada, Ichigo le entregó a Stark el plano que había encontrado entre las cosas de Ginjo: un cuadrado de cartón, del tamaño de una postal. Era un trozo de cartón, nada más

—Este plano es mucho más sabio que el tuyo; en él se ocultan conocimientos que me hacen dudar que perteneciese al hombre que lo llevaba. No me refiero a todas estas observaciones y trazos que se encuentran en él, aunque estos últimos también podrían explicarte muchas cosas; no, este plano tiene algo…

De pronto, Stark enmudeció. Ichigo se volvió hacia él y le observó con atención. Profundas arrugas atravesaron su frente, y el mismo fuego de antes le ardió de nuevo en los ojos. Sí, su rostro había cambiado mucho, hasta el punto de que Ichigo sintió de nuevo temor, y, una vez más, la urgencia de marcharse cuanto antes de aquella estación. Si era necesario, se adentraría de nuevo en el peligrosísimo túnel del que había escapado con tantos esfuerzos.

—Déjenmelo a mí —les dijo Stark, no en tono de petición, sino de orden—. Les voy a dar otro, y no notarás la diferencia. Y también te voy a dar otra cosa… lo que siempre has deseado. — respondió Stark sacando una vieja revista donde se podía apreciar una mujer semidesnuda en la portada.

—Lo primero está bien, lo otro no es necesario—Intervino Rukia algo molesta.

Repentinamente, Stark se alejó de la hoguera. Riendo desapareció en la oscuridad.

—Tienes que comprender, joven amigo mío —la voz de Stark que se oyó en la oscuridad era débil, vacilante en ella habían desaparecido el poder y la fuerza de voluntad que poco antes había inspirado un temor tan grande en Ichigo—que esto no es un plano; o, mejor dicho: no es solamente un plano. Es el indicador que podría guiarnos por el Metro; sí, desde luego, sin duda lo es; quien sepa interpretarlo podría atravesar el sistema entero en dos días, porque este plano… podríamos decir que está "vivo"; te dirá a dónde tienes que ir, y cómo, te advertirá de los peligros. En resumen: te indicará el camino, es por eso por lo que lo llaman "Cero"—El rostro de Stark se acercó una vez más a la hoguera—Había oído hablar de él, existen unos pocos en la totalidad de la red de metro; puede que éste sea el último que aún exista. Yo tengo un plano normal de la línea; si quieres, copiaré en él todas las anotaciones del Cero y te lo daré. Y además ya que tu "amiga" no quiere que te de la revista… —estuvo buscando entre sus cosas—…puedo ofrecerte esto. —Sacó una linterna pequeña, de forma extraña—. No necesita baterías, tiene esta forma como de aparatito para hacer ejercicio con las manos, ¿ves las dos palancas? Tienes que juntarlas, entonces el aparato genera su propia energía y se enciende, su luz es algo débil, desde luego, pero existen situaciones en las que esta luz mortecina brillará más que las lámparas de mercurio de la Polis. A mí me ha salvado la vida varias veces; espero que también te sea útil a ti; llévatela, es tuya; venga, tómala, de todos modos, es un trueque desigual, quedo en deuda contigo.

Ichigo, en cambio, pensaba que el trueque le había salido muy a cuenta. ¿Para qué quería las propiedades mágicas de aquel plano, si él mismo no era capaz de detectarlas? Probablemente lo habría tirado después de emplearlo un par de veces, y de haberse esforzado en vano por descifrar sus garabatos.

—La ruta que habías elegido te llevaría al abismo —le siguió diciendo Stark, quien, precavido, aún sostenía la tarjeta con una mano—. Toma mi viejo plano y estúdiatelo de nuevo. ¿No has oído hablar de la mala fama que tiene esa estación, ni del largo túnel que va desde aquí hasta la Kitaygorod?

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, a pesar de ser el hijo de un dirigente de estación no conocía muy bien del todo las historias del metro.

—Bueno yo sí—Intervino Rukia— me habían dicho que no se puede ir sola, que únicamente es seguro para las caravanas. Así que había pensado en decirle a Ichigo que nos uniéramos a una caravana que fuera a la Turgenevskaya, y una vez allí marcharnos por el corredor.—Termino de explicar Rukia.

—Allí no hay ningún corredor. Los accesos están tapiados. — respondió Stark.

—Pero ¿no hay ninguna otra salida? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No. Por lo menos, en los planos no aparece ninguna. Pero, aun cuando hubiera un corredor abierto, no creo que tuvieras suficiente coraje para separarte del grupo y entrar en él. Sobre todo si te quedas aquí a esperar que pase una caravana y mientras tanto oyes los últimos rumores que se cuentan sobre ese lugar "encantador" —respondió fríamente Stark.

—Pero entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Rukia un poco desalentada.

—Pueden ir hasta la Kitaygorod. Es una estación interesante, y las costumbres que priman ahí son muy divertidas, pero al menos no desaparecerás sin dejar rastro. En cambio, sería muy probable que eso si les ocurriera en la Turgenevskaya. Y cuando dejen atrás la Kitaygorod… mira… —Stark le quito el plano a Ichigo y se lo mostro a la azabache, luego marcó la ruta con el dedo sobre el plano— sólo les quedarán dos estaciones hasta la Pushkinskaya, y de allí pasarán a la Chekhovskaya, luego seguirán por el túnel, y por fin llegarán a la Polis. Ese camino es incluso más corto que el que habían previsto originalmente.

—Tiene usted razón —dijo por fin Ichigo acercándose al castaño—. ¿Las caravanas recorren ese camino muy a menudo?

—Por desgracia, no. Hay que contar con un pequeño, pero irritante detalle: para ir desde nuestra estación hasta la Kitay-gorod, esto es, en dirección sur, hay que venir hasta aquí desde el norte. Ya me dirás si te parece un camino sencillo. —Stark señaló el túnel—. En cualquier caso, ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que la última caravana se puso en camino hacia el sur. Es muy posible que desde entonces se haya formado un nuevo grupo. Hablen con la gente, pregúntenles, pero no demasiado. Por aquí rondan también bandidos de los que no se puede uno fiar… bueno, lo mejor será que los acompañe, para que no hagan ninguna tontería. — dijo Stark esbozando una sonrisa.

Ichigo y Rukia se prepararon para coger sus mochilas pero Stark les detuvo.

—No se preocupen por tus cosas. La gente de aquí me tiene tanto miedo que no habrá nadie que se atreva a acercarse al lugar donde yo vivo. Mientras estén aquí, se hallarán bajo mi protección.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron la mochila junto a la hoguera, pero de todos modos Ichigo se llevó el fusil de asalto. Aquel nuevo tesoro era demasiado valioso. Luego siguió a Stark. El joven pelinaranja comprobó con asombro que los vagabundos hambrientos y envueltos en andrajos malolientes retrocedían asustados ante ellos. De hecho, parecía que le tuvieran miedo a Stark. Pero _¿por qué?_

Dejaron atrás la primera hoguera sin que Stark se detuviera. Era un fuego insignificante. A duras penas ardía. A su lado se sentaban, muy juntos, un hombre y una mujer. Se les oía hablar en voz baja, susurrante, en una lengua desconocida, pero las palabras no llegaban a oídos de Ichigo.

La siguiente hoguera era grande y luminosa, y a su lado se encontraba un campamento entero. En torno al fuego se sentaban hombres grandes y fuertes, de aspecto tirando a salvaje. Resonó una risa fuerte, y las violentas maldiciones que desgarraron el aire asustando a Rukia pero Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro y la calmo. Stark, sin embargo, pasó tranquilamente, confiado, por un lado de la hoguera, saludó y ocupó un lugar. Ichigo no tuvo otro remedio que seguir su ejemplo y ponerse a su lado al igual que Rukia.

—…se miró, y vio que tenía la misma erupción en las manos, y una hinchazón en las axilas, y sentía un dolor atroz. ¡Imagínense qué horror! Ante una situación como ésa, cada uno reacciona de una manera diferente. Uno se pega un tiro en el mismo instante, otro enloquece y se arroja sobre los demás: trata de contagiar a alguien para no ser el único que estira la pata. Un tercero se marcha por un túnel dejado de la mano de Dios, cada uno actúo de una manera distinta…

Aquella voz quebrada por la emoción provenía de un hombre pequeño, flaco, de cabello desgreñado, que vestía una chaqueta forrada de algodón. Contemplaba a los allí reunidos con ojos grises y tristes. Ichigo no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero el tono de la narración y el silencio de los presentes, que poco antes habían reído con fuerza, le obligaron a estar atento. Para no llamar la atención, le preguntó en voz baja a Stark:

—¿De qué está hablando?

—De la peste —le respondió el melancólico Stark.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ichigo creyó sentir el hedor de los cuerpos podridos y los cadáveres quemados. Le pareció que oía el sonido de las alarmas y el aullido de las sirenas. La VDNKh y su entorno no sabían nada de epidemias. Los transmisores más importantes —las ratas— habían sido aniquilados, y además había algunos médicos competentes en la estación. Ichigo sólo conocía las epidemias mortales a través de los libros. Cuando oyó la palabra «peste», un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, y empezó a marearse. No preguntó más, sino que escuchó con ardiente interés la narración del hombre flaco con la chaqueta forrada en algodón.

El pelinaranja se fijó en que los otros hombres se mantenían a cierta distancia del narrador, aun cuando no hubiera mucho espacio en torno al fuego.

—¿Tu camino hasta aquí ha sido muy largo, hermano? —preguntó en voz baja un hombre de apariencia ruda, barbudo, de chaqueta de cuero.

—Habrán pasado unos treinta días desde que partimos de la Aviamotornaya —le respondió el flaco.

—Vaya, pues tengo que darte una noticia. En la Aviamotornaya ha empezado una epidemia de peste. De peste. ¿Lo has entendido? La Hansa ha cerrado también la Taganskaya y la Kurskaya; eso se llama cuarentena; tengo conocidos allí, ciudadanos de la Hansa se han apostado con lanzallamas en los túneles tanto de la Taganskaya como de la Kurskaya y queman vivo a todo el que se les ponga a tiro; entendámoslo como un sistema de desinfección. Parece que el período de incubación sólo dura una semana en algunas personas, pero para otras debe de durar más, porque si no la peste no habría llegado hasta allí.

—¿Y eso a qué viene, muchachos? ¡Estoy sano! ¡pueden verlo ustedes mismos! —El hombre se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a quitarse desesperadamente la chaqueta, y luego una camisa increíblemente sucia. Se dio mucha prisa, como si tuviera miedo de no poder demostrar a tiempo su salud.

La tensión creció. Todos se agolpaban al otro lado de la hoguera, hablaban nerviosamente entre sí, e Ichigo oyó un pequeño chasquido. Interrogó con la mirada a Stark, agarró el nuevo fusil de asalto que llevaba al hombro y lo empuñó, dispuesto a luchar.

Stark calló, pero le indicó por señas a Ichigo y a Rukia que no hicieran nada. De pronto se levantó, se alejó silenciosamente de la hoguera e hizo que los muchachos le siguieran. Se detuvo a diez pasos de allí y aguardo a ver lo que ocurría.

A la luz de la hoguera, los movimientos del hombre que se estaba desnudando se asemejaban a una danza primitiva y demencial. Los murmullos se habían ido acallando y el drama prosiguió en silencio. Finalmente el hombrecillo gritó, triunfante:

—¡Miren! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy sano! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Estoy sano!

El barbudo del chaleco sacó de la hoguera un tizón que ardía tan sólo por un extremo, se acercó con gran precaución al hombre flaco y, con visible asco, empezó a examinarlo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió encontrar ni un solo indicio de erupción, por lo cual le ordenó que alzara los brazos, el flaco los alzo y el barbudo le examino pero no hayo rastro de nada.

—¡Estoy sano! ¡Sano! ¿Me creen ahora? —gritó el hombre con voz casi histérica.

Los demás empezaron a susurrar en tono hostil. El barbudo tomó la palabra por todos los demás y le explicó:

—Está bien, puede que estés sano. ¡Pero eso no significa nada!

—¡No, muchachos! ¡Estoy sano! No me he contagiado. ¡Miren! —El flaco levantó una vez más los brazos, pero esta vez arrugaron todos ellos la nariz, con desprecio, visiblemente asqueados.

El barbudo desenfundó la pistola y apuntó al hombre. Este parecía no entender lo que ocurría, y siguió murmurando que estaba sano. Al mismo tiempo, se envolvió con la raída chaqueta y la ciñó contra su cuerpo. Hacía frío, y estaba empezando a helarse.

Ichigo no pudo contenerse, quitó el seguro del arma y dio un paso hacia los hombres, sin saber de verdad lo que hacía. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Pero había algo en aquel hombre, en sus ojos vacíos y desesperados, en sus murmullos mecánicos y sin sentido, que le roía por dentro y le obligaba a dar aquel paso. Quién sabe lo que iba a hacer… pero entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro ¡Y qué pesada era la mano esta vez!

—No te muevas —le ordenó Stark con voz calmosa. Ichigo se quedó quieto, y sintió, literalmente, que su determinación se destrozaba contra la pared de granito de aquella voluntad ajena—. No puedes ayudarle. Solo conseguirás morir tú mismo, o que desvíen su ira hacia ti. En cualquiera de los dos casos, tu misión quedaría sin cumplir.

—Ichigo, él tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada, debemos ir a la Polis, ¿recuerdas? Esa es nuestra misión…— intervino Rukia en un tono suplicante.

En ese mismo instante, el hombrecito dio un respingo, gritó, y de repente, envuelto todavía en la chaqueta, saltó a la vía y corrió, con sorprendente velocidad, chillando casi como un animal, hasta la entrada del túnel sur. El barbudo saltó detrás de él y apuntó a su espalda, pero luego dio a entender por señas que no dispararía. Ya no era necesario. Todos cuantos se hallaban en el andén lo sabían. Lo único que no sabían era si el fugitivo alcanzaba a comprender hacia dónde estaba corriendo, si esperaba un milagro, o si de puro miedo no sabía ya lo que hacía.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, tanto su aullido como el eco de sus pasos terminaron de repente. Como si alguien hubiera bajado de pronto el volumen. Incluso el eco cesó de pronto, y se hizo el silencio.

—Las jaurías de chacales no tienen problemas para descubrir a un animal enfermo, amigo mío —dijo Stark, e Ichigo se estremeció, porque vio en sus ojos el fuego del animal de presa—. El enfermo es una carga para la jauría y un peligro para la salud de todos los demás. Por ello lo matan a mordiscos y lo trocean.

Ichigo empleó un tiempo en reunir el valor necesario para responderle.

—Pero esos hombres no son chacales. —En aquel momento empezó a pensar que tal vez se tratara de verdad de una reencarnación de un Coyote—. ¡Son seres humanos!

—La humanidad se degrada. Nuestra medicina se encuentra ya en el nivel de los chacales. Y lo mismo podemos decir de la propia humanidad.— intervino Rukia con la mirada baja, hasta ella lo comprendía, pero no se podía hacer entender al pelinaranja, él tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

Ichigo sabía muy bien lo que le podía replicar, pero le pareció que pelearse con Rukia y con el único defensor que tenía en aquella salvaje estación no habría sido muy inteligente.

—Y ahora que nuestros amigos sufren todavía la impresión de lo ocurrido y tienen miedo de las enfermedades infecciosas, deberíamos forjar el acero antes de que se enfríe. —dijo Stark cambiado de tema.

Los hombres que se hallaban en torno a la hoguera discutían agitadamente sobre lo que había ocurrido. Todos ellos estaban tensos y confusos. Un terrible peligro había arrojado sobre ellos su sombra fantasmal, y se esforzaban por decidir qué se haría.

—Nuestros amigos están a punto de caer en el pánico —dijo Stark, satisfecho, y miró a Ichigo con regocijo—. Por otra parte, se dan cuenta de que acaban de linchar a un inocente, y una acción como ésa no favorece precisamente el pensamiento racional. No nos las vemos con un grupo de personas, sino con una jauría. ¡Un estado mental propicio para las manipulaciones psíquicas! Las circunstancias nos favorecen más de lo esperado; ahora, lo más importante es la autoridad. El poder, toda jauría respeta el poder, y no los argumentos lógicos —siguió diciendo Stark, y le hizo señas con la cabeza a Ichigo y a Rukia—.No se muevan y obsérvenlos; hoy mismo podrán reanudar el viaje. —Dio un par de largas zancadas y se puso en medio del grupo—. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! —gritó su atronadora voz.

Al instante se extinguieron los murmullos. Los hombres escucharon a Stark con precavida curiosidad. Este último tenía dotes retóricas poderosas, casi hipnóticas, y las estaba empleando. Sólo con oír sus primeras palabras, Ichigo fue presa de una fuerte sensación de peligro, del peligro que acechaba a cualquiera que permaneciese en aquella estación.

—¡Ha contaminado el aire de la estación entera! ¡Si seguimos respirándolo, será nuestro fin! Esas bacterias están por todas partes, y cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más grande será el peligro de contagiarnos. Vamos a morir como las moscas, y nos pudriremos aquí, en medio de esta sala. Por aquí no pasará nadie que nos ayude; no alberguen esperanzas. Solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos. Por eso, tenemos que marcharnos de esta estación maldita, si nos vamos ahora, todos juntos, no va a ser difícil llegar al otro extremo del túnel. ¡Pero no podemos esperar más!

Se oyeron gritos y murmullos de aprobación, la mayoría no podía resistirse al enorme poder de convicción de Stark.

—¿Cuántos son?

Al instante, varias personas empezaron a contar cuántos eran los miembros del grupo. Aparte de Stark, Rukia e Ichigo, había ocho personas junto a la hoguera.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Somos once! ¡Podemos conseguirlo! Recojan sus cosas, tenemos que marcharnos dentro de una hora como máximo… —Stark se volvió, y le susurró a Ichigo—: Date prisa, vuelve junto a la hoguera, recoge también tus propiedades.

Después de alistar sus cosas fueron a donde estaban los otros, éstos habían perdido ya toda fe en la veracidad de Stark. Una vez más, se adelantó el forzudo de la barba que antes había llevado a cabo la inspección médica.

—Escúchame, hermano —le dijo con desenfado a Stark.—Lo hemos discutido —dijo el barbudo—y pensamos que todo lo que has dicho era absurdo. A mí, por ejemplo, no me conviene en absoluto ir hacia la Kitaygorod. Y los muchachos están en contra. ¿Verdad que sí, Semyonich? —Se volvió hacia los demás y buscó aprobación. Alguien asintió, aunque de todos modos con bastante timidez—. Lo que queremos es ir a la Prospekt Mira, a la Hansa, ahora que ese túnel todavía está normal. Así pues, vamos a esperar un tiempo, y luego nos pondremos en marcha. Aquí no nos va a pasar nada. Hemos quemado sus cosas. Y no nos cuentes historias sobre el aire. Esa peste no es neumónica. Y si ya nos hubiéramos contagiado, tampoco podríamos hacer nada. Está prohibido extender la infección por el Metro. ¡Pero probablemente no hay ninguna infección, así que ya puedes largarte con tus propuestas!

En los ojos de Stark refulgía de nuevo el anaranjado fuego infernal. Surgía de su interior una especie de rabia y fuerza animales que hicieron que Ichigo se echara a temblar, que se le erizara el cabello… el propio muchacho sintió el deseo de enseñar él mismo los dientes y ponerse a gritar.

—¿Por qué lo has tratado tan mal, si no estaba infectado? —le preguntó Stark en tono lisonjero, con voz marcadamente suave.

—Como medida preventiva.

—No, amigo mío, lo que has hecho no tenía nada que ver con la medicina. Más bien con la desvergüenza. ¿Con qué derecho has podido tratarlo de esa manera? — reclamo Stark.

—Por favor, no me llames «amigo», ¿lo has entendido? ¿Que con qué derecho? ¡Con el derecho del más fuerte! ¿No has oído hablar de ese derecho? Y ahora lárgate ahora mismo, si no quieres que les peguemos un tiro a ti y a los mocosos que te acompañan. Ha sido una medida preventiva. ¿Lo entiendes? —Con el movimiento que Ichigo ya conocía, el barbudo desabrochó el chaleco y llevó la mano a la funda.

En esta ocasión, Stark ni Rukia tuvieron tiempo de detener a Ichigo. Antes de que el barbudo hubiera podido abrir la funda, se encontró con el cañón de un fusil de asalto. Ichigo respiraba pesadamente, oía los latidos de su propio corazón, la sangre le golpeaba las sienes, en su cerebro se proyectaban pensamientos sin sentido. Solo entendía una cosa: si el barbudo decía una palabra más, o agarraba la empuñadura de la pistola, le dispararía al instante. Ichigo no tenía ninguna intención de huir de los perros como antes había hecho el flaco. No iba a permitir que la jauría lo despedazara.

El barbudo se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento y echó relámpagos de ira por sus ojos oscuros. Y entonces sucedió algo inimaginable. Stark, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido aparte, dio un gran paso hacia delante, hasta encontrarse frente al rostro de su enemigo. Le miró a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja:

—Déjalo. Obedéceme. Si no, morirás.

La amenazadora mirada del barbudo se enturbió, sus brazos quedaron colgando sin fuerzas, cual trenzas, a ambos lados del cuerpo. Su movimiento tuvo tan poca naturalidad que Ichigo no dudó ni un momento: si algo había influido sobre aquel hombre, no había sido su arma, sino las palabras de Stark.

—No me hables del derecho del más fuerte. Eres demasiado débil —dijo Stark, y se volvió hacia Ichigo, quien se maravillaba de que Stark no hubiera intentado desarmar a su oponente—Entiendo que la discusión ha llegado a su fin, y que estamos todos de acuerdo. Dentro de quince minutos, nos pondremos en marcha —les dijo Stark.

Luego Stark se volvió hacia Ichigo— ¿Y tú me decías que eran seres humanos? No, amigo mío, son bestias. Una jauría de chacales. Querían despedazarnos, y lo habrían hecho; pero se olvidaban de algo: ellos serán chacales, pero yo soy un coyote. En algunas estaciones se me conoce tan sólo por este último nombre.

Ichigo calló, abrumado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Por fin descubrió qué era lo que le resultaba familiar en Stark.

—Y según me parece, tú debes de ser… un lobezno —añadió poco después, sin darse la vuelta. Ichigo creyó distinguir cierta calidez en su voz.

._.

El hombre estaba confundido y exhorto observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, el perro se había transfigurado y ahora adoptaba una forma igual a la del ser que tenía delante, su cuerpo alto y delgado, los brazos largos caían a su lado y una cabeza reptiloide, y todo aquello de un color negro, pero había algo diferente en el, en lugar de trasmitirle miedo y pavor el "oscuro" que tenía junto a si le trasmitía tranquilidad y serenidad.

Las dos criaturas se miraban entre sí, ¿se estarían comunicando?, ¿usarían telepatía?; las sorprendentes criaturas parecían muy concentradas la una en la otra. Pronto el rubio comerciante dejo de sentir el dolor en su cabeza, no podía comprender, su entendimiento no podía abarcar aquel misterio, de pronto observo a Ichigo y a Rukia, estaban ambos caminando con Ginjo y un grupo de soldados los escoltaban, Ichigo y Rukia emitían una aura verde , Ginjo una amarilla; hasta donde sabía eso no era malo, Ginjo estaba confundido o temeroso, ¿pero porque?, pronto comprendió la razón, en la estación donde estaban había un grupo de hombres todos irradiaban un aura roja, eso era malo, los querían matar, Urahara no sabía cómo había llegado a esta conclusión pero así fue, él sabía que los jóvenes corrían peligro.

—Tranquilo Kisuke, tranquilo, esos humanos son malos, no son como tus compañeros, ellos los quieren matar, no a esos chicos sino a ese hombre, por eso irradia un aura amarrilla, él sabe que corre peligro…

_¿Como podía oírlos?,_ Urahara se palpo al cabeza, se dio cuenta que no llevaba la protección de platina, _¿se la habrían quitado?_

—No te haremos daño Kisuke, no te preocupes, eres diferente, aunque no tanto como "el"

Urahara no sabía como pero se dio cuenta a quien se refería, debía hacer algo, debía salvarlos, después de todo el mismo los había involucrado.

—¿Q-que puedo hacer? — preguntó Urahara con un poco de dificultad.

—No es necesario que hables, podemos leer tus pensamientos, sabemos que estas preocupado por Ichigo y Rukia, tranquilo, te ayudaremos, cerca de ellos hay un hombre, un ser que ha llegado al entendimiento por sus propios medios, ustedes lo llamarían un "sabio", podemos hacer que él nos ayude…

—¿pero cómo?

—Tranquilo Kisuke, solo concéntrate.

De repente todo el mundo se volvió oscuro para Urahara.

—No temas, levántate.

El rubio comerciante abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir la silueta de unos railes, estaba sentado sobre una vía, era un túnel algo raro, nunca había estado allí, sus manos removieron las piedrecillas cuando intento levantarse, el oscuro túnel se extendía frente a él, peor había algo extraño, un fulgor. Urahara se volvió y lo vio, había una pequeña fogata, y un hombre sentado junto a ella. Era un hombre de su edad, bien parecido, su cabellera era larga y castaña, a Urahara le aprecio el hombre más impresionante que hubiera vito antes, era como habían dicho las criaturas, se le podía llamar un sabio.

Urahara avanzo directo hacia la fogata, el hombre parecía meditar, estaba en un estado de concentración único. Urahara avanzaba con dificultad por el túnel, pero llegó junto a al fogata.

—Kisuke, pon tu mano en el hombro del hombre.

Urahara extendió su mano y toco el hombro del castaño. Cuando lo hizo el mundo se volvió blanco, y cuando abrió los ojos, se vio a sí mismo en la superficie, pero no la actual superficie, sino más bien vio un cielo celeste cruzado por nubecillas blancas, incluso alcanzo a divisar una bandada de aves, estaba en una especie de campiña en una ciudad donde nunca antes había estado, vio correr a niños y vio algunos agricultores trabajando en sus tierras.

—Papa! — escucho decir a una infantil voz.

Urahara se volvió y observo a una niña, era una niña algo extraña, su cabello era de un color verde claro, peor definitivamente era una de las niñas más hermosas que había vito, su padre debía estar orgulloso.

—Lilynette, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no es necesario que vengas a la estación?

Urahara se volvió hacia la voz y lo vio, vio al hombre castaño, vestía de saco y corbata y llevaba un portafolios. Debía ser un ejecutivo, aunque más tenía pinta de espía o asesino profesional. El comerciante también se dio cuenta que el estaba sentado en una especie de banca, como si hubiera aparecido mágicamente observo una estación, aquella de donde venía el hombre, no era una estación de metro, sino una de trenes de cercanías.

El hombre se acercó hacia la niña y la cargo en hombros.

—Papa, ¿es verdad que te iras mañana?

—Eh, no digas eso como si no fuera a regresar, solo regresare Moscú por unos negocios, la próxima semana debo estar viniendo.

—¿Puedo regresar contigo a Moscú?

—No, le prometí a tus abuelos que te traería para que estuvieras una temporada con ellos, además solo será un tiempo, luego regresare para estar contigo. — respondió el castaño.

—De acuerdo papa— respondió la niña sonriéndole al hombre.

El hombre camino junto a la niña y se sentó en la banca donde estaba Urahara.

—Eh?, ¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó el hombre.

—¿Yo?, ah disculpa, soy Urahara Kisuke…

—Ya veo, nunca te he visto en mis sueños antes, se supone que este sueño solo está reservado para mi hija y yo, ¿Por qué te has metido?

Urahara estaba sorprendido, ¿el hombre sabía que estaba soñando?, ¿podía controlar sus propios sueños?

—Discúlpame, peor es que necesito ayuda, no tengo a quien más recurrir, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—De acuerdo escuchare tu pedido; Lilynette anda a casa, tengo que hablar con este señor.

—De acuerdo papá. — respondió al niña y se marchó corriendo.

—Muy bien Urahara Kisuke, dime, ¿Qué necesitas?—pregunto el castaño.

—Primero déjame disculparme, seguro estabas recordando a tu hija, ¿ella estaba contigo o se quedo aquí? — preguntó Urahara con cautela.

—Ella se quedó con mis padres aquí, este es un pueblo, no creo que los misiles hayan caído cerca de aquí, espero que estén bien, pero de todas formas, eso no te incumbe amigo mío, aunque ya que eres solo un alma no creo que el hecho de que te lo cuente cambie algo.

_Kisuke, apresúrate, nosotros podemos mantener por días esta conexión, pero esos humanos no tienen tanto tiempo, la muerte esta ceca de ellos…_

—¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Por favor, Yo no puedo hacer anda, mi sobrino y una joven están en peligro, ellos seran asesinados si no hago algo para impedirlo, pero, pero no puedo hacer nada desde acá, por favor ayúdales, estas cerca, ¡por favor!, ellos no deben morir, fue mi culpa de que vayan, fue mi culpa porque le encargue esa misión. — pidió Urahara suplicante bajando la cabeza.

—En verdad estas desesperado, creo que te ayudare, ¿cómo son los joven a los que busco y cuál es su ubicación? —El hombre cerró los ojos y estuvo así un rato. — Ya veo, están cerca al parecer, no me explico cómo has sido capaz de trasmitirme tus pensamientos, pero veo que la misión de esos jóvenes es algo primordial, lo haré no lo dudes…

El mundo volvió a oscurecerse, cuando Urahara despertó vio el cielo nublado de la helada superficie. Estaba de vuelta en sí. Cuando busco a su alrededor no había rastro de las criaturas esas. Se palpo la cabeza pero se topó con el casco del traje, era verdad él lo tenía puesto. Entonces… ¿había sido un sueño?, no parecía ser eso, había sido tan real, además el nunca se dormiría en un sitio tan peligroso como al superficie. Cuando el comerciante se levantó observo a su lado a un nosali muerto, tenía un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza. _¿El habría luchado contar el mutante?,_ si esto era cierto podía explicar aquel sueño, entonces al luchar se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó, es una suerte que los filtros no se hayan acabado, debió desmayarse poco tiempo. Cuando se levantó sintió un dolor en la zona de la nuca, debajo de él había una roca plana, al parecer se había golpeado ahí. Entonces después de todo había sido un sueño, pero aquellas dos criaturas fueron tan reales. Urahara trataba de explicarlo pero no lo lograba, le había acontecido un suceso extraño, ¿y si había sido obra de los oscuros?, solo le quedaba una gran duda, ¿serian peligrosos?, estaba comenzando a dudar de esto.

La superficie estaba como el la recordaba, enormes ramas surcaban el suelo y se metían entre el asfalto agrietado y corroído. Una extraña maleza crecía sobre él y se enredaba en los chasis de los autos carbonizados u oxidados, los edificios de su alrededor estaban algunos quemados hasta los cimientos, otros estaban ruinas, y algunos se alaban aun en el horizonte del Moscú post-apocalíptico. Kisuke observo un par de mutantes alados en el cielo y decidió caminar con sigilo y agachado, no quería que le viesen, pero tampoco quería andar pegado a los edificios, había más peligro y vida en ellos que de lo que aparentaban.

El comerciante empezó a caminar por la destruida calle, sorteaba con algo de dificultad los autos y los escombros. Las farolas caídas eran lo más difícil ya que tenía que agacharse, y con aquel traje sí que era difícil. Avanzo un poco más por aquella calle, pero vio algo que le impidió seguir avanzando. Un inmenso cráter se extendía ante el, no era un cráter de explosión, más bien parecía que la tierra había cedido, seguro de bajo habría un túnel o algo así, el cráter estaba lleno de agua empozada, y según el contador geiser el agua emitía radiación, así que Urahara evito tratar de pasar por ahí. El volvió y trato de buscar otro camino, caminaba entre la nieve y la hierba, con esa rama rompió un par de amas, que se había enganchado en el traje y subió sobre el chasis de un auto. Y vio desde ahí. Del otro lado de una maraña de ramas y hierbas había un edificio en buen estado, pero lo que más le intereso, era que el edificio continuaba del otro lado del cráter, y el edificio parecía estar de verdad abandonado, sus puertas y ventanas estaba cerradas. Eso podría parecer ser bueno pero para un stalker experimentado como Urahara no lo era. Si había un edifico que no había sido explorado no por las bestias ni por los stalkers entonces significaba que algo iba terriblemente mal en él, algo tan malo como para espantar a los mutantes que imperaban en la superficie. Pero el comerciante no tenía otro opción, tenía que adentrarse en el viejo edifico.

Urahara se abrió camino entre la maraña de ramas, y con suerte no termino rasgando el traje. Lo primero que hizo al llegar al otro lado fue comprobar la pared en señal de marcas o de alguna entrada. Después de recorrer unos 15 metros vio la entrada que estaba tapeada por fuera y en la pared vio una maca, eran 3 cruces, eso era malo, muy malo, en el metro habían varios lugares con cruces marcadas, las cruces significaban que algo paranormal o extraño sucedía ahí, Urahara no se explicaba bien, pero al parecer la guerra de los hombres había atomizado también el cielo y el infierno, y ahora las almas no tenían donde ir, por ello iban a parar a lugares específicos dentro del metro, esos lugares eran conocidos como "estaciones malditas", estaban clasificadas según su radio de acción y la intensidad del fenómeno que sucediera en ellas. Para Urahara solo eran tonterías, pero después de años había llegado a comprender aquella ley, "la energía no se destruye, solo se trasforma"; el hecho es que según la intensidad se clasificaban d cruces, los lugares de una cruz significaba que se podían atravesar en caravanas con normalidad, siete u ocho hombres podrían pasar sin experimentar nada, incluso un grupo de 4 podría pasar en paz. Dos cruces significaban que solo grupos grandes podrían pasar si es que el lugar estaba de "buen humor", esos lugares eran muy respetados y no se pasaba nunca por ellos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. En tercer lugar estaban los más peligrosos, los de tres cruces, esos lugares eran los más peligrosos, eran como agujeros negros, por suerte habían muy pocos de ellos en el metro, se conocía la existencia de solo cinco, una par de estaciones en los límites de la red del metro, que afortunadamente quedaban lejos de los lugares, oro par cerca a la línea de circunvalación y el Kremlin y su estación. Nunca había escuchado hablar de este edificio. La atmosfera alrededor de este edifico aprecia tranquila. Este lugar no tenía maldad alguna, otro tipo de suceso debía para aquí. Entonces Urahara lo vio, el letrero de aquel lugar,. Este edifico solía ser una escuela, eso explicaba muchas cosas. A pesar del peligro que significaban esas 3 cruces el comerciante no tenía otra opción, tanto como si quería regresar a la red de metro o si quería seguir con su misión, debía cruzar ese edificio, lo debía hacer a pesar del peligro de quedarse atrapado ahí para siempre, porque es ere el peligro de ese tipo de lugares, por eso le llamaban agujeros negros, ya que nunca nadie salía de ellos.

El comerciante se preparaba a forzar la puerta para entrar pero algo le detuvo, una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

—Señor Kisuke no lo haga…

* * *

Me alegra estar de vuelta después de tanto tiempo, en verdad ha pasado mucho, pero más vale tarde que nunca, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, ya falta poco para que lleguen a la Polis, aunque ahí será donde recién vengan los problemas, ya que muchos no serán lo que aparentan. Gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo.

FEAR THE FUTURE


End file.
